Spiderman Rebirth: Lamentations
by MarvelHero1610
Summary: The sequel to Genesis, Peter Parker's life has been amazing these past three months but the threat of large-scale gang wars threaten to burn New York to ashes and from those ashes, arises a devilish plot to destroy everything he holds dear. Marvel Rebirth AU.
1. Ain't Life Grand?

**Hello! Oh, yeah! Volume 2 of the Spider-Man Rebirth series is here, _Spider-Man Rebirth: Lamentations. _I've taken alot of time to try and flesh out this story more than the last volume which I will sadly admit was written pretty much as I went along lol. So if you enjoyed the last story, you'll love this one. As always, I ask that you review and give me feedback as it is always welcome. I'd like to thank you in advance for your tremendous support. I was originally going to wait until October 6th but I said, "Fuck it! People need to read this now!" so I uploaded it lol. With that being said, let us descend...**

* * *

><p>The frosty cold winds blew through downtown New York like an arctic hurricane, sending chills through the spines of everyone that had the misfortune of waiting for the bus. It was then understandable that while waiting, a woman would be attracted by the luxury of a heated car and a ride, even if it was offered by a complete and utter stranger. It would also be understandable if this woman also ignored the fact that the man was also accompanied by similarly dressed hitch hikers in his back seat. It would also be understandable if this woman didn't take the time to notice that they were going opposite the direction of her job and towards a darker and grungier part of town. But wasn't understandable was the fact that when beckoned, she exited the car and followed the men, vastly unaware of what they had prepared. She asked no questions. She simply followed.<p>

It was only when the men began to grab at her that she realized the full extent of her misfortune. It was then that she realized the blatant mistake she had made. The men grabbed at her, tossing her leather coat to the ground, tearing at her clothes and attempting to strip her down. Her mouth covered, her arms and legs restrained, she could do nothing but take whatever punishment they had prepared. That was until she heard the impact of something hitting the men and her legs and mouth being freed. A red and blue figure stood ion between her and her assailants. As she realized who it was, she gasped softly.

"Spider-Man." she whispered. The figure turned to her, the foggy silver glass lenses that represented his eyes on his mask causing her to stare into them longingly.

"That's what they call me." was his simple response. The men frowned and angrily and spat as they assumed a fighting stance.

"Damn, it's the Spider-freak!" one man yelled.

"Or that." Spider-Man said to the woman. "Mind if I handle this real quick?" he said. Before she could even nod her compliance, Spider-Man had turned from her and began to walk forward. "You guys are pretty sick, y'know? This close to the holidays and you're acting like a bunch of asses. I guess you're going to be on Santa's naughty list." Spider-Man said as he shook his finger at the criminals. The men growled and began to run towards Spidey after they had grabbed pipes or whatever they could to assist in combatting him.

As the first man that came forward swung his pipe, Spidey ducked under the swing and led his fist into the man's ribs, sending him flying towards his partners who continued to push forward. The dropping man crashed on top of two other men, stopping all three of them for the moment. He then jumped into the air as the two remaining men came at him at the same time. Spidey lifted the first man over his head and tossed him against the wall and grabbed the second man's fist, twisting slightly to break his wrist and then front kicking him in the chest, causing him to crash into his rising compadres like a bowling ball. He then turned to the woman, who's face was twisted in amazement. Even though she couldn't see it, the young man behind the mask was smiling. Spider-Man walked over to her.

"Are you hurt?" he asked. The woman shook her head and then looked at her phone.

"No...but shit, I will be if I don't get to work on time. Jameson will freaking end me!" she said.

"Oh, so you work at the Bugle, eh? You need a lift?" Spider-Man asked. The woman smiled.

"You'd do that?" she asked.

"You going to ask or are you going to see?" he asked as he reached out his hand and took her in his arms. He then leapt out of the alley, holding onto her tightly. He then leapt from building to building until finally, he leapt into the skyscrapers. He skillfully shot his web line with one hand and held on with the same hand. He made sure not to swing acrobatically but to instead take long, stroking swings. He had already had an incident when a woman threw up on his costume and it had taken him a few days to get the smell off. The deep drops were exciting her and she seemed to be enjoying the ride more than the last few people. They were closing in on the position of the Daily Bugle and looked over at the woman. "So, have you ever gone parachuting?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" she asked. Spidey dropped, webbing a thin coating around her wrists and a thick layer in between.

"Because, this'll be a little bit like that." he replied as he dropped the woman. As she fell, a scream of shock left her mouth until suddenly the webbing expanded as it caught air underneath, opening up like a parachute. The woman sailed down to the ground, laughing cheerfully as the web parachute guided slowly to the ground. As she finally landed and looked up, she saw Spider-Man on top of a building, perhaps waiting to save her should his makeshift parachute fail. He then waved to her and disappeared behind the skyscrapers. The woman continued to stare up at the place where Spidey had been and then smiled.

"I've got to tell Jonah."

* * *

><p><strong>New Midtown High School, several minutes later<strong>

Peter swung through the air towards his newly rebuilt school, stripping off the lower half of his costume, briefly exposing his lithe yet muscular body. He then landed on a rooftop across the street from his school. After placing his costume into his book bag and changing into the clothes that he had neatly folded and prepared for school. Peter put one strap of his bag over his shoulder and leapt down into an alleyway. He then walked towards the front door.

The last three months of Peter's life had been vastly different from the last sixteen years of his entire life. He had grown accustomed to the new abilities his body had offered him. His relationship with Mary-Jane Watson had caused him to change his appearance, physically. His former mini afro had been cut into a fade and the top of his head was covered in waves. He had started to grow a little bit of stubble on his chin which he regularly kept trimmed.

His relationship caused him to care more about his appearance and how he looked as he feared that he would embarrass her. This along with his rising popularity/notoriety as Spider-Man caused him to have a major confidence boost. Still, his status as a nerd was still yet to be revoked when he could answer questions about molecular biology without a second's notice. But, he didn't care. Being as intelligent as he was really separated him from everyone else.

When Peter entered into his school, he headed straight towards his classroom, enjoying the sights. The old rusty red bricks that used to make up the interior walls of his school were replaced by high quality plaster wall that was colored beige with the occasional green and orange, the school colors of Midtown. The classrooms that were damaged were fully restored and enlarged even. In fact, the school looked more like a college than a high school. Peter was positive that the state wouldn't hand out this much money to rebuild the school given their SAT scores. He suspected someone else had a hand in this. Someone with enough money to spare to this poor, godforsaken school.

Peter walked around the halls, taking in the fresh new look of the school before finally, he recognized the sound of his biology teacher talking. When Peter entered the classroom late, he turned towards him and his face twisted into a scowl. "Mr. Parker." he said with contempt in his voice.

"Mr. Warren." Peter responded with a more enthusiastic voice. Mr. Warren shifted his glasses back towards his face and then picked up a clipboard and pen.

"So, Parker, you're late because?" he said as he proceeded to mark him down. Peter shrugged.

"I woke up a bit late and then when I was walking to school, this lady needed help after someone took her bag and then..." Peter said.

"That's enough, Parker. Take your seat next to Ms. Watson and hopefully you can catch up on today's lesson." Mr. Warren said. Peter sighed and walked towards where MJ was sitting and he smiled. Over the three months, Mary had cut her hair so that it now reached the base of her neck. There was a part that caused her left eye to be visible. The bang over her right eye was curled and that curl also contained her trademark bright red streak. Everything about her was so breathtakingly beautiful and perfect that Peter often had to pinch himself to ensure he wasn't fantasizing. Mary's finger tapped Peter's shoulder and he turned to her. Passing her notebook as stealthily as possible, Peter looked over the note she had written and smiled.

_"Hey Baby =*"_ She wrote.

_"Hey. Sorry I'm late. Had to save this lady from some baddies." _Peter wrote back as he passed the notebook. He heard MJ write quickly and suddenly the notebook was back on his desk.

_"Yea, I was wondering y u took so long. I really wanted to walk with you =(" _she replied. Peter turned to MJ and saw that she had an adorable pouting face.

_"I'm really sorry! Don't make that face. You know that makes me feel insurmountable guilt." _Peter passed the book back to MJ. He heard her giggle slightly and then felt then the book slide slowly across his fingers.

_"Oh, don't worry, Mr. Parker." _She wrote. As Peter continued to read, his eyes widened and a smile began to cross his face. _"You get to do some 'make-up work' after school ;) =*" _ Peter glanced over at MJ who was placing some extra cherry lipgloss, Peter's favorite flavor, on her lips before making a kissy face in her little mirror. Peter felt his heart throb slightly and he gulped.

_"Gulp...what do you have in mind?" _The book was passed back almost immediately.

_"You'll see ;)" _She wrote. Peter smiled and sat back in his chair, tapping his fingers as he eagerly awaited for the ending bell.

* * *

><p><strong>Daily Bugle, J. Jonah Jameson's Office<strong>

"Brant, if God, Jesus, Allah, Buddha or goddamn Xenu isn't the reason you're late, you're fired!" Jameson yelled as Betty Brant entered into his office. Betty sighed at the prospect of dealing with the editor of the Daily Bugle, but with the story she had, it needed to be done.

"Mr. Jameson, please listen. I'm sorry I'm late but it was for a very important reason." she said.

"Was it God, Jesus, Allah, Buddha, or Xenu?" he asked. Betty shook her head quickly.

"Well, no, but..."

"Then YOU'RE FIRED!" Jameson said as he pressed a button on his desk. "Hoffman, I need a new secretary pronto!" Betty sighed.

"Jameson, it's about Spider-Man!" Betty said. Jameson pressed the intercom button again.

"Hoffman, cancel that order." Jameson said. He then turned to Betty. "What's this about Spider-Man?" Betty sat down in front of his desk and rested her hands on her lap.

"Spider-Man. You're wrong about him. He rescued me today. You see, I was trapped in an alley by a couple of guys and he jumped down and beat them all in front of my face." Betty explained. Jameson stared at Betty, his eyes moving back and forth. Then he laughed. Betty frowned and sighed. "Mr. Jameson, I'm not joking around here."

"You can't be serious! You expect me to believe that Spider-Man, a mask wearing vigilante lunatic who was sighted fighting a giant lizard on the football field of Midtown High School, destroying the building and causing the state hundreds of thousands of dollars to rebuild the gym if that pretentious and pompous pretty boy Stark hadn't have decided to pay for it and refurbish the school himself...speaking of which, we should do a story on why Stark's taken such an interest in a school in Midtown. It's probably for publicity but it'll fill the front page slot..."

"Mr. Jameson." Jameson turned towards Betty and raised an eyebrow. Betty sighed. "Spider-Man. Not Tony Stark."

"Right, right. Anyway, you expect me to believe that Spider-Man saved you? He probably set it up to make himself look good." Jameson said.

"So, you want me to believe that he paid off some crooks to kidnap me and take me to an alleyway so he could knock them all out cold and then offer to take me to work and drop me off like a gentleman? That doesn't sound completely asinine to you?" Betty asked. Jameson stared at Betty.

"Did you say he dropped you?" Jameson said. Betty threw up her hands and sighed loudly.

"You're hopeless." she said as she walked out of his office.

"And you're almost fired!" Jameson yelled. Jameson lit a cigar and puffed a cloud of smoke. When the cloud disappeared, in front of him sat a man with slicked back chestnut brown hair and a five o'clock shadow with thick black rimmed glasses. Jameson sighed. It was Ben Urich. "Jesus Christ, what is it, Urich? Blind ninja vigilantes dressed in bright red, four astronauts exposed to 'cosmic rays', a squirrel themed heroine? What crazy shit do you have now?" Jameson groaned. Ben Urich laughed.

"Oh please, Jonah. It's nothing that stupid. It's about this 'Kingpin'." Urich replied. Jameson nodded and then sighed.

"Okay, what do you got?" Jameson asked as he blew a puff of smoke.

"I've got a lead into his 'activities'. He said a shipment is coming in tonight. God knows what's in it. Also..." Urich said as he began to pull out pictures upon pictures. "I've got a location on the drop zone. It's a warehouse near Gravesend Bay. If I can manage to get over there and film him at the scene then I'm sure we can pin that drug trafficking charge." Urich said. Jameson eyed the paper and then looked back at Urich.

"Urich...this is a long shot. Anyway, isn't this something that you think the police should be handling? Send it to them. This isn't something that should be featured in a publication unless it's a story on how the police caught him." Jameson said. Urich slapped the desk.

"That's the thing. I can't tell the police. All they'll do is promise to look into it and then later nothing happens. I think this Kingpin has paid off people in the police force possibly one of the higher ups. They've got to be above Stacy." Urich said.

"Stacy? Lieutenant George Stacy?" Jameson asked.

"Yes, he's the only reason I know what's going on. Every time he presents the case to his Captain, it gets shut down by him. He has to be the one that's being paid off. I need to get incriminating evidence against this guy before the crime rate jumps up another five percent." Urich said as he sat back in his seat. "Although, I have to admit, whoever this Spider-Man is, he certainly is causing the crime rate to go down. He's stopping it more through action then the actual fear that people are going get caught." Urich said. Jameson raised his hand.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. We had a group of 'heroes' in New York before doing the same thing that this guy's doing. And you know how that turned out." Jameson said. "Anyways, if that's what you want to do, Urich, that's on you. You get the story, you get to publish it, but if you get killed trying, that's on you." Jameson said. Urich smiled.

"You say that all the time, Jonah. I'm beginning to think that you hope I get killed covering the story." Urich said. Jameson shook his head.

"No, but I do hope that it's not me paying the damned issuance because God knows that's going to be crap ton of money."

* * *

><p><strong>New Midtown High School, Lunchtime 12:13 pm<strong>

Peter Parker was in heaven. Here he was sitting outside on the bleachers with Mary Jane, kissing her. And not just kissing her. He was tongue kissing. Her tongue was in his mouth, swirling around and wrestling his, pinning it down and then flicking it upwards. Occasionally, MJ took breaks in between each kiss that Peter didn't need since his lungs were stronger than a normal human. When she had caught her breath, she took the plunge again. If this was merely the preliminaries, Peter couldn't bare the thought of whatever she had planned for "make-up work".

As Peter leaned into the next kissing, tasting her juicy cherry flavored lips, his watch beeped loudly. With a groan, he pulled away and looked down at his watch and in his dismay realized that their twenty-five minute make out session was over. Again, MJ made her pouting face as Peter stood up to leave and pulled him down by his collar and kissed him again.

"MJ, come on. We have to go to class. We're not even supposed to be out here." Peter said as he kissed her back briefly and attempted to pull away.

"But I hate trig." she said in a whiny baby voice and then kissed Peter's ear. "I'd rather be in anatomy." she said with a seductive voice. Peter's heart pounded and he took another gulp and then shook his head as various dirty images began to fester inside his mind.

"No, no. To class we go." Peter said as he took MJ's hand. MJ sighed playfully and laid her head on Peter's shoulder.

"You're no fun." she said.

"Except when I do that tongue trick?"

"Yes. Except then." MJ said with a smile. The two teenage lovebirds walked down the hill behind the bleachers and cut into the school through gym and merged into the hallway crowd. Peter and MJ were connected at the hands the entire time, even though their classes were at opposite ends of the hallway. After stopping in front of Mary's trigonometry class, Peter smiled at her. She looked back up and smiled too. "What're you thinking?" she asked.

"That I am the luckiest male on this planet to have an angel like you." he whispered. MJ blushed heavily and then wrapped her arms around Peter's neck and pulled him down and kissed him. This time, there were no flirtatious tongue games being played. There was only a passionate lip embrace. Peter took the time to feel it and let her energy flow into him. He felt nothing but her love. When she released the kiss, Peter sighed happily and looked down at her. The only words that exited her mouth were...

"I love you." This left Peter speechless. MJ didn't even stand by, but simply walked into her classroom as the door closed behind her. Peter stared at the wooden door in shock. Did she just say the "L" word first? To him? What was going on? Peter heard the bell ring and suddenly he was snapped back into reality. His class was on the fourth floor. He couldn't be late. Peter raced towards the stairwell, maintaining the average teenager speed until he was completely out of the sight of any staff. When he made it to the steps, he picked up his pace, bounding up the steps with ease. Suddenly, his head began to vibrate and he instantly knew what that meant.

As he turned the corner, he managed to glimpse the foot waiting for him. Peter jumped over it and then turned around. Much to his chagrin, the person standing in the hallway was his ever present nemesis, Flash Thompson. With him were a couple of his football buddies. Also, to his surprise, they were doing something he had never suspected. They were smoking. In the school no less. The star athlete was having a smoking session with his teammates. Peter recognized the smell immediately. He had taken down a twitchy man who tried to steal a person's hub caps that smelled exactly like this. It was marijuana.

"The fuck you looking at, Parker? Get your ass up to class." he said. Peter scoffed.

"Me go to class? I don't think you should be barking orders when I could easily report you to the principal for smoking in the school. Expulsion and getting arrested, Flash. You think you'll have any chance of a scholarship especially considering your grades?" Peter retorted. There was no need to fear Flash since he could easily break both of his arms and legs or if he were ever to cross the line, kill him. He had no reason to care about what Flash was doing to his body anyway, but using the whole scholarship line gave him a sense of power. Maybe he was crossing the line.

"Tell the principal and get me arrested? Parker, don't get happy because you managed to beat me three months ago in a fight. That was a fluke and it'll never happen again. Now, I'll make you a guarantee. You tell anybody about what you saw and I will off your on switch. Get it?" Flash said. Peter couldn't help but chuckle a little bit.

"Okay, Flash. I think you're a little TOO high." Peter said as he continued to run up the steps towards his classroom. While he wasn't really concerned for Flash's well-being, he was concerned about what he saw. Drugs were becoming even more prevalent around New York nowadays which was strange considering that in the cold, most dealers preferred not to post on the corners. Peter had noticed more and more drug-related crimes occurring and he hadn't yet pinned the primary source. It was starting to concern him, especially now. If teens were getting to it, then no doubt others were. But whoever was doing the selling was getting their hands on some top of the line products and it didn't seem that anyone was even covering the rising drug epidemic. That meant that he was going to have to search for himself.

Peter entered into his English class and was surprised that he wasn't as late as he had previously thought. The teacher didn't seem to mind him showing up late and let him take his seat without discussion. The entire time the class was going on, however, Peter was barely even paying attention. When he wasn't thinking about where exactly he would search for the drug storage area, he was thinking about Mary Jane. The past three months of their relationship had been undoubtedly awesome. She made him so happy that Peter felt that he was beyond Cloud 9. He always knew that she could make his day better no matter what and she had proven how much of a capable nurse she was whenever he came home with bruises from his early mishaps. Peter almost felt like the relationship was like a fairy tale. It was like every fantasy he had ever dreamed of had come alive in this one girl.

Before Peter snapped out of his daydream, the bell rung. That fast. Class was over. When Peter looked up at the board, all he saw were literary terms and elements of style and Allen Ginsberg's name. The other students hustled out towards their classes and Peter began to rush as well until suddenly he realized who he shared that class with. He sighed as he made his way to the classroom. If Flash wasn't completely stoned, it would be miracle. As Peter made it towards his World History class and sat in his traditional front seat, he peered around for the muscle head, but he was nowhere to be found. Peter found himself shaking his head and then he stopped. What did he care? Flash wanted to ruin his life, he had the right to.

Still, there was nothing worse than witnessing that happen and not caring. As Peter attempted to fight off his perceived emotions, his teacher began to teach and this time, Peter desperately fought against his daydreams. But again, he failed. World History went by like a blur and Peter found himself dazed and confused. Normally, the only thing that ever crossed his mind was school and food. Now, he was having emotional issues and thinking about Mary Jane and then thinking about her saying "I love you". Where did that even come from? Did she truly mean what she had said? And if she did, what did that mean for their relationship? What did it mean for him? Did he have to say it back? Did he love her as well?

School ended a little earlier than normal with the gym still being under construction, sending everyone home forty-five minutes early. Peter met up with Mary Jane at the bottom of the stairwell and smiled as he saw her walking over to him. The very sight of her gave Peter goosebumps and he awaited her lips to contact his, which happened as soon as she was within inches of him.

"So, how was class?" she asked him as she latched onto his arm as they walked towards the exit. Peter shrugged, considering he didn't even pay attention.

"It was good, I suppose. I saw Flash earlier in the hallway." Peter said. MJ looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

"What, did he ask to get his ass handed to him by you again?" she laughed. Peter's face remained serious.

"No. He was smoking." MJ frowned.

"In the hallway?"

"Well, the stairwell, but it's connected so technically, yes." Peter replied.

"Smoking what? Like cigarettes or..."

"Weed." Peter said.

"In school?"

"Yes." Peter replied.

"Nobody smelled that?" She asked.

"No, it was on the third floor anyway. None of the administrators really patrol up there but still. I not exactly worried about Flash. It's more about this entire drug situation. Every time I'm out as Spider-Man, there seems to be a crackhead or a damn stoner causing trouble, trying to get money for whatever they're putting into themselves. The police aren't doing anything about it, either. They're just letting it happen." Peter said. MJ nodded her head.

"Well, that's what you're for, right? To do the things the cops won't?" she asked.

"If it's within the law." Peter replied.

"Sure, sure." she said jokingly as the two continued to walk. As they made it further down the street towards their neighborhood, MJ sighed. Peter looked down at her and smiled.

"What?" he asked. MJ pointed over to the streetlight beside the dumpster.

"That's where you asked me out." she said softly, kissing his cheek. "I still remember how I felt that day. It was so amazing." she then kissed Peter's cheek again. "I love you, Peter." she said, kissing his lips and wrapping her arms around his neck again, sheltering it from the cold and harsh winds and warming his neck. She said the words again. "I love you." Three words held so much power. Peter could barely feel himself anymore. He felt her. He felt her love. He felt that what she said was too. It was like it was pressuring him to say...

"I love you too, Mary." MJ looked up at him as if she was examining him for truth, seeing if what he said held absolution. Peter stared down at her and awaited her verdict, holding on to how to he felt. MJ's smiled widened and she kissed him again.

"Do you really?" she asked. Peter smiled back her.

"Yes...I do." he said as the two another kiss. MJ licked her lips and started to walk towards her house. She turned around on her heel and blew a kiss to Peter that he then caught and placed on his cheek. Mary Jane giggle and smiled.

"Don't forget. You still have 'make-up work', tiger." she said as she entered her house. Peter watched her walk away and then unlocked his door and entered into his own home. When he got in, he entered quietly which was unlike his usual call to see if anyone was home. Aunt Mae laid on the table, apparently dozing off. Peter smiled and reached out to touch her, but before he did, he looked down and saw that there were multiple envelopes on the table. As he began to sort through them, he realized the entire stack was bills. Peter laid them on the table softly and shook his head.

He and Aunt Mae had been relying on Uncle Ben's retirement and military benefits since before his death but it appeared that the money was beginning to run low. Peter had wrestled with the idea of getting a job multiple times but now seemed to be the best. He couldn't let his aunt suffer through this alone while he simply lived his life. He had to be responsible enough to take care of his home. And that was exactly what he was going to do. He would have to start job searching tomorrow. Peter tapped his aunt softly, prodding her from her sleep and she looked around dazed.

"Oh, Ben, give me a few more minutes." she said softly. Peter smiled and continued to tap his aunt which fully roused her from her sleep. Aunt Mae looked up and smiled. "Oh, Peter...I must've been dreaming about your uncle." she said as she shook her head. She then looked at the bills and then back at Peter. "Lord have mercy...I guess you took a look at these bills I'm being sent. Simply too much. We don't even use that much electricity or water." she said with a tired sigh. She then looked up at Peter. "I'm sorry, sweetie. How was school today?" she asked. Peter smiled.

"It was good, Aunt Mae." Peter said as he helped her stand up. "You look tired." he said. Aunt Mae nodded as she began to walk towards the staircase.

"Well, that's what stress will do to you. I just need a nice hot bubble bath." Aunt Mae said. Peter laughed.

"TMI." he said.

"TMI? Boy, shut up." Aunt Mae replied as Peter laughed and helped her up the stairs and to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Gravesend Bay, Old Warehouse, 12:43 am<strong>

"The stupid fuck's late." a heavily annoyed voice said as it puffed a cigarette.

"You should've gotten used to that shit by now, Danny boy. The bastard's always late with the drops. He likes taking the scenic route." another voice replied. The first voice scoffed.

"My foot's gonna be taking the scenic route up his boney ass if the clock hits twelve forty-five before he arrives." the man known simply as Fancy Dan replied.

"No need for that. The cargo ship is here." the second voice said.

"Well get the _figli di puttana stupida _over here so they can get this shit out of the damn ship." he said. "The last thing we want is for Kingpin to want our asses on a fucking plate." he said as a large group of men walked over to the ship and began to take stuff off. Suddenly, Fancy Dan heard the sound of a man grunting and it wasn't from the sound of lifting the cargo. Somebody just got dropped. The sound came again, this time with men screaming as they were attacked. Fancy Dan looked over at his partner. "Montana, the hell was that?" Fancy Dan asked.

"Fuck if I know." Montana replied.

"Tell Ox to bring his big ass over here. I think we got ourselves a problem." he said as he walked towards the sounds of the continued grunting and hits. As they made their way towards the sound, Fancy Dan saw a dark figure leap over their heads and land into the light. From the shape, Dan could clearly it was a woman. The tight black skin tight leather bodysuit that she wore fit her curves tightly and her platinum blonde hair dropped in the middle of her back. Without even turning around, she walked forward towards the ship. "Wait a minute...the hell is she doing?" he asked. The woman pressed her foot against the bow of the ship and then kicked it forward with so much force that the ship's metal frame whined as it left the dock without any passengers. Fancy Dan growled. "Montana..."

"Right, I know. The bitch dies." he said as he unclipped the lasso from his belt and swung it around and tossed it towards the woman who didn't even move as the rope came towards her. Instead of grabbing her perfectly like it usually would for anyone else, the rope simply fell when it was within six inches off her.

"What the fuck? Montana, is your aim off or something?" Fancy Dan asked. Montana frowned.

"No...it never is." he said. Fancy Dan smiled.

"Fine then. I haven't had to beat a bitch down in a while. C'mon, Ox." Fancy Dan said as he ran towards the woman and swung a powerful roundhouse kick. The kick barely even got close to her before he tripped and slid down towards the water. Fancy Dan grabbed onto the edge and pulled himself up. Ox came close behind and swung at the woman before he lost his balance as well and fell into the water. The woman smiled.

"Sorry, boys. Looks like you've got pretty bad luck. That's to be expected. After all, a black cat did just cross your path." she said as leapt elegantly away into the night. Fancy Dan groaned as he dusted his suit off and straightened his tie. Montana walked over to him and sighed.

"Who the hell was that?" he asked. Fancy Dan shook his head.

"I don't know...but Kingpin ain't gonna be happy about this shit."


	2. Bad Luck, Part 1

**A/N: Jesus, Mary and Joseph, it has been forever! I wonder if anybody has even been waiting for this...well if you have, the delivery is here. I'm so sorry for the wait. I had to study for the SATs, had a bunch of AP projects due for the last two months, funerals...just a lot of things going on. But, I'm back with Spider-Man =) Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, he didn't make the drop?" a voice growled from behind the expensive wooden desk. Fancy Dan gulped slightly and slowly repeated himself.<p>

"Townes didn't make the drop. It got stopped." Fancy Dan said. Suddenly, the shadow behind the desk rose to his feet and his massive shadow loomed over the room.

"So that means…that my one hundred and twenty thousand dollar biweekly business is done then?" he said as a puff of smoke was released from his mouth. Fancy Dan hated delivering bad news, especially to the Kingpin. It was almost like telling a father that you raped his daughter.

"Yes, sir." he replied. Without another the shadow sat down. Fancy Dan could hear the creaking of his chair as he rocked back and forth.

"Then we have a problem." the Kingpin said. "I hold this city's underground crime together with an iron fist, I've got friends in the NYPD as well as a few politicians that happen to 'overlook' some of our activities...so who the hell in their right mind would dare stop Townes from making his drop?" Kingpin asked.

"I got a glimpse of her. She was wearing a black body suit, had long platinum blonde hair and a black mask. When we tried to get to her, it was like she was completely untouchable. Ox tripped trying to get close, Montana's rope fuckin' fell outta thin air...then she kicked the boat so hard that she sunk the damn thing." Fancy Dan explained.

"_She_?" There was another puff of smoke. "I was going to say whoever staged this has a very large brass set of balls but seeing as though it's a woman..." Kingpin said as he trailed off. He then turned towards the window of his office that overlooked the magnificent skyline of Manhattan and nodded to himself. "I've got a plan. Call someone else back with a boat. Doesn't matter what's on it, just make sure it looks like we're trying again with the drop. If this bitch is persistent, then she'll be back." Kingpin said as he then turned around and directly faced Fancy Dan. "And when she does, leave nothing but her head, understood?"

Fancy Dan quickly nodded. "Yes, sir." he said as he slowly turned to walk out of the room. As he did, Kingpin raised his voice.

"And if you fail, you better not come in my office and tell me...or you won't be leaving under your own power." he said. Fancy Dan stopped to listen and then left the office. After Fancy Dan had left, Kingpin turned around and let out another puff of smoke. His statement was true. Everyone in this city was liable to bend under his will. He had his own private bank in downtown New York and was one of the wealthiest men in the country. Anything he wanted, he got either with money or by force. With that being said, it troubled him to think of who would be so damn foolish as to fuck with his operation...

* * *

><p><strong>New Midtown High School, HomeroomFirst Period**

"Class, we have a new student. Please welcome Ms. Felicia Hardy." Dr. Miles Warren said in a monotonous voice. After the class groaned, he raised his hand. "Yes, I know. Introducing a new student is utterly asinine and is supposed to be left in elementary school, but it's school policy to try and create a 'family' setting." he said as he then turned to Felicia. "Find yourself an empty seat and we'll begin today's lesson." Warren said as he retreated behind his desk and then turned to the board.

Peter watched as Felicia's eyes shifted across the room, seemingly scanning for any empty seats as well as the people next to them. Peter's eyes trailed down Felicia's body starting at her green eyes and then down to her...

"Peter." an irritated voice hissed. This was accompanied by a hit on his shoulder and Peter turned to his right to see Mary with an evil glare in her eyes. Peter gulped slightly and then shrugged as he showed an innocent smile. Mary Jane rolled her eyes and sighed. "Boys." she said softly. Peter felt another tap on his shoulder to his left and when he turned around, he was staring directly in Felicia's eyes. They caught him off guard and he kind of felt like a deer caught in headlights. Beautiful, emerald headlights...

"Is anybody sitting here?" Felicia said, the words trailing off her tongue as smooth and as soft as Johnson & Johnson lotion. It kind of turned Peter on.

"Nope, nobody's sat here since...well yesterday when school opened again." Peter said. Felicia gave a friendly smile and then sat next to Peter. Her attention then shifted immediately to what Dr. Warren was writing on the board. As Peter continued to watch her for a few seconds more, he then shook his head and groaned. He was acting completely smitten. And why would he? He was with Mary Jane Watson, the most beautiful girl in the entire school. There was no way he was going to let himself be distracted by some new girl with emerald green eyes that were so alluring and attractive...

_Damn hormones..._Peter thought as he looked up towards the board as Dr. Warren began to teach. As they were on the subject of biology, Dr. Warren's lesson began to revolve around the cellular cloning process, something that Peter had read over the three months he was out of school. While he found the subject rather intriguing, he saw that Dr. Warren took his interest into an entirely new level. In fact, it was probably the only time he ever showed this much enthusiasm about a subject.

After he had finished his lecture on phenotypes and neoplasms, he looked around the room. "Any questions or comments?" he asked, peering around through his horn-rimmed glasses. When no one raised their hands, Dr. Warren sat behind his desk. "Alright. For tonight's homework, read pages 110-123 and answer the Cell Biology Review questions. Due tomorrow with absolutely no exceptions." The bell then rang almost on cue and the students flooded out of the classroom. Peter watched as Felicia weaved her way through the crowd elegantly, leaving only he and Mary Jane in the classroom. MJ looked over towards Peter and sighed softly and Peter automatically knew what the problem was.

The walk up to MJ's second period class was silent except for the normally rowdy hallways of New Midtown. Peter felt uneasy as MJ merely only looked forward as they walked, never looking up at him. As they traversed up the steps, now alone for the most part, Mary Jane turned towards Peter and looked him in the eye.

"Looks like someone had there eyes on the new girl." she said. Although her tone was not very angry, there was a sharp lash of contempt and irritation. Peter could only looked away embarrassed. What she said was entirely true.

"I know...I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me..." he said. As the words exited his mouth, he heard his trademark nerdy voice come out and he cringed as he looked up at MJ. She kept her straight, almost stoic face for a while until finally, she cracked open a slight smirk. She then moved up the stairwell, leaving Peter standing by himself. He then quickly followed after her, catching up with her before she exited through the door. Peter pulled her back towards him and held her in his arms and looked down at her. As he did, every thought that had been on Felicia was now gone.

He could feel her heartbeat on his upper abdomen, watched as her eyes slowly blinked as she stared up at him. He felt an amazing rush as he held her as they stood alone. He was focused on her and she could feel it. Peter knew that when she smiled, flashing her teeth at him. Peter then leaned down and kissed her softly and she let him without any animosity. When he had finished, MJ only sighed. She then began to walk away. "I can't control your eyes, but remember, in this relationship, I control the zipper, Mr. Parker." she said as she walked to her class. Peter's eyes were left wide and he looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"Women..."

* * *

><p><strong>Daily Bugle<strong>

"Oh God..." Jameson said as he looked outside the window of his office and saw Ben Urich exit the elevator. As he shooed out a prospective freelance photographer, he walked towards his door in an attempt to lock it down and close it. Before the door even made a creaking noise, Jameson felt the door get stopped. He knew who it was before he even looked down and kept attempting to slam the door until he heard the beautiful music of Urich yelling out in pain.

"Dammit, Jameson." he said as he pushed past his boss and entered his office. Rather morbidly sadistic, Jameson simply laughed it off as he walked back towards his desk and sat down. He then looked up as his radical reporter sat in front of his desk and let out a frustrated sigh. Jameson had heard this sigh before and he knew exactly what had happened.

"Let me guess..." he started as he took a puff of his newly lit cigar. "You didn't get _anything_?" he said. Urich frowned.

"I couldn't the drug shipment on film and it would've been useless for evidence anyway since the Kingpin wasn't there." Urich replied. Jameson nodded. He had figured as much. As persistent as the man was, he was often shy on results. He was an excellent photographer but barely a decent reporter. "But," Urich continued. "I did manage to get something at the very end...after I fixed my goddamned camera and all. Look." he said as he handed Jameson the camera. The grizzled man pressed play and his eyes gradually began to widen as he saw the events that were taking place.

"What the hell?" he whispered. A woman with platinum blonde hair in a tight black bodysuit was in front of a group of three men and as each other came towards her without her touching them, they all either fell or tripped. It was like they all abruptly lost their balance. It was rather intriguing, well, at least to Urich as Jameson's face of wonder then turned to a blank, stone-cold carelessness. "Just **_ANOTHER_ **freak in a costume." He said as he handed Urich back his camera.

"When you say another, you're referring to Spider-Man...again?" Urich said.

"Yeah, and?" he said.

"What's your obsession with him? Has he done anything against you?" Urich asked. Jameson growled.

"What the hell is this, a psychiatric interview? I don't pay you to sit around and ask about my childhood!" he spat. Urich chuckled softly.

"Maybe you ought to hire one?" he said jokingly as he made his way towards the door.

" 'Maybe you ought to hire one' " Jameson said in a mocking and babyish voice. "Maybe I need to hire a photographer that can get something of better quality than a preteen birthday party."

* * *

><p><strong>New Midtown High School Library<strong>

Peter sighed peacefully as he entered into his own Fortress of Solitude...the school library. A tranquil place that was the home of quiet misfits and nerds alike. For Peter, this was a place for him to get his homework done ahead of time so that he wouldn't have to worry about it after being all night as Spider-Man. And thankfully, Mary Jane had decided to join him. After his little slip-up in first period, Peter had felt as a recovering alcoholic that had relapsed and had been attempting to mend the situation as best as he could. To his surprise, however, Mary didn't seem exactly bothered by the whole thing, especially after she had set the ground rules earlier.

The two made their way past the front desk and sat in the back of the library by the window and the heater. They then sat down and Mary Jane immediately began to get to work, pulling out her biology book and reading the pages while Peter looked at her for a little bit longer.

"You know, I am sor-" he said. MJ's eyes shot up catching him in mid-sentence.

"Peter, for the last time, it's ok. Stop apologizing." she said. Peter nodded.

"I know, it's just that I feel so guilty and..." he continued.

"Just stop. Everytime you bring it back up, I remember it and it pisses me off. Stop talking about it. I'd rather you try to explain how scientists calculate the differences in DNA structure in two different animals than say how sorry you are. Just stop." She said with finality and sternness before looking back down at her book and continuing to read. Peter just stared at her blankly and sighed. He was so lost. As he watched Mary Jane continue to work, he barely had the concentration to do his own. For the first time in his sixteen years of living, this genius child prodigy was confused. He didn't know whether he should continue talking or he should be quiet. Should he change the subject completely or simply sit in silence?

"I figured out a way for Spider-Man to get noticed by people our age." Peter said after several minutes of sitting in the absolution of the couples' silent treatment.

"And what would that be?" MJ asked distantly, not even looking up from the book. Her eyes continued to shift back and forth as she searched for answers even when Peter started talking again.

"I was thinking maybe a Facebook 'like' page or a Twitter account." Peter replied. MJ's eyes shot up at her boyfriend and she raised an eyebrow.

"Peter, YOU don't even have a Twitter or Facebook. You didn't even make a MySpace when it was popular (like ten years ago)." she said as she continued to read. "And besides, that's a stupid idea." she said, ending her statement.

"Like what? Oh sure, a government agency or people that wanted me dead could track the accounts to me but what are the odds of THAT ever happening." Peter answered, barely stifling his sarcastic tone. MJ stared at him and slowly a smile crossed her face until finally she burst out laughing. Her unexpected guffaw earned her an equally loud "SHUSH" from the librarian and MJ dropped her volume and giggled, holding her mouth as her cheeks turned red.

"You are such a clown." she said as she continued to laugh. "You almost had me too." Peter smiled.

"I know. If you would've fell for it, I would've kept going and started suggesting Twitter names like 'DaRealSpider_Man' or 'SassyTweets_Spider." Peter said. MJ laughed again, holding her stomach and trying her best to keep her laughter down. Seeing how she was laughing, Peter smiled and kept going. "But wouldn't be a bitch if someone had 'Spider-Man' as their Twitter name and the real one had to make like 'Spider_Man3' or something. That would be horrible." Peter said as he shuddered. MJ continued laughing and bit her lip.

"Peter, oh my God, shut up!" MJ giggled, breathing heavily.

"And the person that made it was that giant lizard and all he could tweet was '_SSSSSSSSSS_'." Peter said softly. That ended it. MJ was done. She couldn't take anymore quiet laughing. She let out an enormous laugh that drew the librarian from behind her desk and over towards them. She stood over them, her glasses barely being held up by the giant zit on her nose as she frowned.

"I gave you a warning earlier. I need you to leave." she said, pointing at the door. MJ and Peter looked at each other and then started laughing as they gathered their things and got up to leave. Peter threw his book bag over his shoulder and MJ grabbed her purse and walked past the librarian as she gave them a side eye glare. Peter and MJ snickered as they walked out together. Without a place to go since New Midtown didn't allow students to enter into lunch after the doors were closed, Peter and MJ walked around the halls.

Fresh off of their laugh inside the library, the two lovebirds were hand in hand. Abruptly, MJ stopped walking. Peter stopped with her.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked. MJ looked down and then looked back up into Peter's eyes.

"I'm sorry for being so...tough on you, I guess. I know that this relationship is new and we're still a young couple...I just don't want to be hurt again." she said. Peter placed his index finger under MJ's chin and raised her gaze up to his face.

"Baby...it's ok. What happened really was a reality check. I've been living thinking that I'll always have the answers for everything, but I know that I don't and I have a lot to learn. But I can promise one thing...I will never hurt you and I will never let anyone else hurt you either." Peter said confidently.

"You promise?" MJ whispered.

"Promise." Peter said as he leaned down to kiss MJ, taking in a deep breath as he held her close and embraced her scent. His hands slowly moved from her lower back to her waist and for a brief moment, he forgot they were even in school. That was until the bell rang and the voice of his ever present high school nemesis was in the air.

"Wow, nerd love?" Flash yelled loudly.

"Just ignore him, sweetie." MJ whispered as she reluctantly broke off their kiss. Peter sighed and nodded and the two continued to walk until MJ's nemesis spoke.

"Parker? That's what you're doing now, Mary Jane?" a loud and nettlesome voice called. MJ's eye rolled up in her head like she was possessed by a demonic force and whipped her head around. In her gaze was the bubble gum popping self-proclaimed "head bitch of New Midtown", Liz Allan. Her blonde dyed hair rested on her shoulders and her bright pink lips were twisted in disgust. Peter grabbed onto MJ's arm and leaned down towards her ear.

"Just ignore her, sweetie." he said, echoing her advice.

"That bitch has one more time...ONE more time to say something." MJ said as she turned around.

"Don't make me have to web you to my hand." Peter threatened as he moved his hand down to Mary's. MJ shot him a fierce glare.

"If I want to hit her and you hold me back..." she started. Peter nodded.

"Understood." MJ then turned her attention back to Liz.

"What do you want, Liz?" she said, angrily. Liz folded her arms.

"Just wanna know when you started messing with low-tier garbage." she replied. MJ's eyes widened.

"Oh, tier? Isn't that word a little too big for you?" she retorted. Liz's scowl deepened.

"Shut the hell up. You used to be cool. Hangin' out with Flash and the rest of the cheerleaders and players." Liz said. MJ scoffed.

"I'm so sorry that I grew up and got past all of your juvenile shit." Liz shook her head.

"So you left the coolest guy in school-" Liz said.

"Bitch, wipe your mouth!" MJ yelled. Liz stared confused.

"W-what?" she asked. MJ smiled deviously.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Isn't that what whores usually do after they're done sucking someone's dick?" she asked. "I mean, I'm sure you would know since you've been hanging around the football team ALOT...and I'm sure it wasn't just for the experience points." she said. Liz's eyes widened and her face immediately became flustered as everyone in the hall began to snicker and laugh. A proud, but idiotic smile on Flash's only confirmed what Mary said was true and even Peter was looking a little shocked. He knew Liz was a little "friendly" but he hadn't expected that much. With her mission accomplished, MJ turned around with a smug smirk on her face as she started to walk away towards class, Peter following close behind her.

"Uh, MJ?" Peter asked.

"Yeah?"

"How did you know that-"

"Liz was giving out head to the football players?" MJ asked, looking up at Peter.

"Yeah." MJ smiled and started to laugh.

"I really didn't. I was just assuming...but Liz doesn't know that and she put herself out there by her reaction." she replied.

"And Flash's idiocy." Peter added.

"Oh, of course. We can always count on Flash to be an idiot." MJ giggled.

"Please remind me to never get on your bad side." Peter said. Mary smiled and looked up at him.

"Mr. Parker, you'd have a VERY hard time making me angry." she said as she gently kissed him and walked away. Peter stared after her and smiled. He had one very EVIL girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>11:30 pm, Gravesend Bay, Old Warehouse<strong>

"Is everything ready?" Fancy Dan asked. Under the Kingpin's orders, another boat had been called. However this time, the boat was only filled with empty crates. Inside the warehouse, there were at least thirty men armed with assault rifles and submachine guns waiting for the arrival of their mysterious blonde assailant that had fucked up their operation the night before. Hopefully, she was as persistent as Kingpin had suspected and they could end her tonight and move forward with business. Or else, somebody's ass would be on the line. Namely, his own.

"Yessir, everythang's in place." Montana replied. Fancy Dan let out a sigh, gray smoke coming through his nose.

"Good...if we fuck this up, Kingpin will have our asses." he answered.

"Shit, ya don't haveta worry about a thang, Danny boy. Me and Ox gotcha." Montana replied. Dan felt like he should completely assured and not worry; that's how things usually were whenever Montana gave his support. Usually, they would have no problems with a job like this. But, this girl was a problem. The skill she showed...no, they weren't skills. There were no physical skills that caused whips to drop in front of a person without touching it. That girl had some kind of powers.

A grunt alerted Dan and the rest of the gunmen and they all turned their attention to the entrance. They saw a shadowy figure leap from above some crates and heard another grunt as one of their men was taken out. Fancy Dan frowned. The girl was here. Without speaking, Dan pointed his fingers to where the girl popped out and automatic gunfire was shot. The girl leapt away behind a corner and Fancy Dan pulled out his own TEC-9 and fired. The objective was simple at this point. Pin the girl into a corner and kill her.

**W 8th Street, Gravesend, New York City**

Peter heard the gunshots as soon as they were fired. He never dreamed of going near a place called Gravesend Bay but his job search had caused him to scour the entire city. Now, he was thankful that he had. Peter swung swiftly over the low-hanging buildings, zipping with his webs and flipping elegantly through the night. The cold winds barely bothered Peter through his wetsuit Spider costume and he smiled under his mask at his smart decision. The gunfire grew louder and Peter saw lights flashing under the tinted skylight in the factory. Whoever was down there shooting, there were going to get a good taste of Spidey's boot in the face.

A rain of glass hit the men inside the factory as Spider-Man crashed through. Landing on one man's shoulders, he hooked his ankles under his arms and flipped him into several of his companions. The gunfire then resumed and Peter leapt behind a large pile of crates and sat to reassess the situation.

"Psst." a voice hissed. Spider-Man turned to his left and his eyes widened underneath his mask. Next to him, there was as a young woman with a black domino mask on and platinum blonde hair and bright emerald green eyes staring at him. She almost looked overjoyed to see him but she quickly fixed her face.

"Yes?" Spidey replied, talking louder so she could hear him over the gunfire. All the woman did was point upwards quickly and in a flash, she leapt up on top of the crate and into the rafters. Meanwhile, the gunmen were pressing down on Peter. Taking in a deep breath, Peter pushed back against the crates, causing them to teeter and finally fall. A few men yelled as the crates fell on top of them and Peter leapt up into the air quickly, following the woman's lead. Peter landed next to the woman and she eyed him up and down.

"Didn't expect to see you here, hero." she cooed seductively. Peter gulped and put on his hero voice.

"Yeah, usually I don't come around places called 'Gravesend Bay.' Sounds like something out of _Goosebumps_ book." he said as he shuddered. "But anyway, what's a pretty girl like yourself doing all the way out here?" Peter asked. The woman looked down at the men for a second, who were spreading out searching for them and then back up at Peter.

"The bastard ordering these men is the head crime boss in this city. I was here to mess up his operation...but, it looks like he set up an ambush for me." she said, sighing nonchalantly.

"Wait...then that means that you've tried to stop him before?" Peter asked. The woman smiled and patted his cheek.

"Smart boy." she giggled. "But yeah, I've been messing with him all throughout the country. This isn't just a city-wide thing. He's got imports and exports all across the great US of A. I've been following each major one to try and find him and I think is the last stop." the woman said. Spidey rubbed his chin and sighed.

"That explains a lot..." he said softly. "Well, if you need my brand of heroic assistance, just ask." The woman smiled.

"Thanks, Mr. Webs." she said. She then looked down at the ground and her eyes quickly scanned the area. "There are twenty guys still conscious. I took out two and your little crate push took out eight. So, what's your plan?" she asked, looking up at Peter.

"I don't know. The usual. Swing in, avoid being shot by loonies and take 'em out. Simple enough." Spider-Man said as he dropped down to the ground. A couple men saw him and yelled out to their companions.

"Hey, it's the Spider-Man! He's here!" he said as he started to pull the trigger. Spidey scoffed as he webbed the man's gun and roundhouse kicked the man in the face.

"It's not _the _Spider-Man. It's just Spider-Man." Spidey said as he jumped out into the open. Guns started to fire as soon as he was visible and Peter ran straight into the gunfire, flipping left and right. "Spider-based bullet dodging quickness activate!" he yelled as he leapt up into the air and plowed his heel on the crown of one thug and flipping upwards into the air, avoiding more gunfire. As he flipped, he noticed the woman in black darting forward, swiftly hitting one man with numerous hard blows and jumping to another with equal quickness. While they were distracted, Peter shot his web towards a couple of the men's guns and tore them from their hands. Peter then came down with a double Superman punch crashing into their noses.

The woman in black was moving with surprising speed as she moved from man to man. As he took a moment to catch his breath, he noticed that even though the men were firing at the woman, the bullets seemed to simply be flying past her, despite their guns being aimed at her. Before he could fully process what he was seeing, his head began to vibrate loudly and he instantly knew that something big was coming at him. Before he could even turn around, Spidey felt an enormous fist pound his head and send him sliding across the ground. When he looked up, he saw a large bald black man in a tank top and dark blue jeans stood over him, cracking his knuckles. A tribal tattoo flexed as his muscles did and Peter smiled.

"Well, you certainly are big." he said as he stood up. "But I've fought bigger. Like fifteen feet tall, thirty feet long, three tons, giant serrated teeth and claws kind of big." he said as he cracked his own knuckles and rushed towards the man. The bald man who also had the words "OX" tattooed on his temple clenched his fists and swung two brutish hooks towards Peter. The red and blue blur slid under the blows and hit the man with several punches to his ribcage. When he did, however, he felt an immense pain in his hand. It felt like he was punching a block of steel. Peter backed away and shook his hand. "Damn, I guess when they say 'rock hard abs', they're not kidding." he said as he took a deep breath.

_Alright, let's try someplace a wee bit softer. _Peter thought as he sized up his opponent. Peter then leapt forward and drove his fist directly in the man's testicles. Dirty, Peter knew that, but it instantly had results. The large man's eyes widened and he dropped to the ground with a thud, crutching his valuables. _Sorry. _Peter said as he cringed slightly. Peter's head vibrated loudly again and he spun and his face was smacked viciously with a whip. Peter grabbed his face and groaned slightly until he felt three quick punches hit his gut and then a fourth crash against his chin.

Peter landed on the ground and shook his head as he got to his feet. In front of him was a dark haired man smoking a cigar and a blonde man with a whip. The shorter dark-haired man spat on the ground.

"So, the bug is in league with the kitten, eh?" he said.

"Kitten? What kitten?" Peter asked.

"He meant 'cat'!" the woman yelled as she leapt from behind the crate, drop kicking the blonde man and then practically slapping the dark haired man. She then turned to Peter quickly and grabbed him.

"C'mon, job's done. Let's get out of here!" she said as she jumped into the air. Spidey followed her as quickly as he could just as the men started to stand up. Peter swung a few buildings over, traveling to the highest one he could find. The young woman in black followed close behind him and when he landed, she was directly behind him. Now that the little bust was done, Peter had questions that needed to be answered immediately.

"Who are you?" Spidey asked as the woman let out a sigh of relief at their escape. She turned to him and began to speak.

"The name's Black Cat." she said in an almost purring tone. Peter scoffed.

"So you're parents named you Black Cat?" he asked.

"Did your parents name you Spider-Man?" she retorted. Peter chuckled softly.

"Touché."

"Anywho, I'd like to say thanks...for your help and all. You were...simply amazing." she said. Peter smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, yeah. Maybe I should adopt that moniker. The Amazing Spider-Man. That describes me." he said. Black Cat laughed.

"Don't push your luck, Mr. Webs, especially with a black cat crossing your path." she said as she moved closer to Peter. As she approached, she placed her hands on his spider emblem and slowly trailed her fingers down the bottom limbs. "But luckily for you, I think that this black cat has a case of arachnophilia." she said. Without warning, her lips met his, albeit through his mask. She then turned around and without a backwards glance, she leapt from the building and dive bombed to the ground, leaving Peter on the rooftop.

"Thus, the drama ensues..." Peter sighed.

* * *

><p>"I see. So Spider-Man was there as well, then?" Kingpin asked calmly.<p>

_"Yes sir. He was with the bitch we came in contact with earlier. We set up the ambush like you said. Should've probably had some more guys."_ Fancy Dan replied over the phone. Kingpin shook his head.

"No, it's not manpower we need. It's skill, training. We can't expect a group of untrained idiots to go in and take out an enigmatic superpower like Spider-Man. This requires a much more trained hand." Kingpin replied.

_"So what's your plan, boss?" _

"It'll take a few strings being pulled...but I don't have time for nuisances like Spider-Man fucking with my control of this city. He needs to be killed. Flat." Kingpin said.

_"I guess that means you're going international, then?"_

"Of course. And I'm only hiring the best."

_"Oh shit...you serious? You must be serious."_

"Yes...it will be expensive, but I know that _Ippō Soshiki _can get the job done." Kingpin replied.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ippō Soshiki<strong> _means _**The Hand Organization**_


	3. Bad Luck, Part 2

**A/N: It has been a very, very long time. A little over a year. If you're still onboard with me, thank you for your time and patience. I do apologize for this long and unexpected hiatus, but I gift you with more Spider-Man ^_^ **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So...let me get this straight. You stopped a gang from attacking a man and stealing his wallet...and that's why you're late for class?" Miles Warren stared at Peter so accusingly that he almost took back his excuse. There was truth to it though even if it was obviously incredibly hard to believe.<p>

"Yes." Peter replied, scratching the back of his neck. His Biology teacher sighed and shook his head.

"Peter Parker. Brilliant student, horrendous liar. Three days into the semester and you have two tardies as well as an eerily similar reason both times." Before Peter could speak, Miles pointed to his chair in the second to last row. "Sit down. You've held up my class enough." Peter sighed and walked to his seat, quietly sitting down. He looked to his right and sighed. Mary Jane was home, taking care of her aunt who had been stricken with a random feverish cold, leaving Peter alone at Midtown without her. It had been a while since that had actually been apart and Peter had half a mind to skip school entirely and sneak in her house. Then he remembered that her aunt had an odd mistrust of him and would probably tell Aunt Mae about him skipping...then Peter remembered that he had spider powers that included speed, agility and stick-em hands. He smirked at that thought. Maybe he could skip school later after all. But for now, he'd listen to the droning of his teachers.

Peter's first period went by quickly. Per usual, he had already read far ahead of Dr. Warren, who had gone from being nearly ecstatic over the subject of cellular cloning to being absolutely bored of zoology. It didn't help that Warren had actually skipped _ahead_ just to ramble on about his favorite subject yesterday.

"And that class is the basics of zoology." Dr. Warren finally sighed, seemingly relieved that he was done with the subject for the time being. "Questions?" Peter looked around and stifled a laugh. Everyone looked either brain dead or completely uninterested but they had all taken notes on what was on the board. "Well, since nobody's asking questions, then I'm sure you're all ready for a pop quiz. No notes." Dr. Warren smiled deviously. When the words "pop quiz" exited his mouth, the entire class woke up and rustled in their seats. Dr. Warren chuckled softly. "As I thought. Don't worry, class. There won't be a quiz today but make sure you read the zoology chapter tonight. There may be a ten question quiz tomorrow for you." The loud but oddly relieving sound of the bell burst through the speakers and Dr. Warren walked back behind his desk. "Class dismissed." he said. As Peter stood up to follow his classmates out of the door, Dr. Warren called to him. "Not you, Parker. Come here." Peter froze in place and then sighed as he walked over to his teacher's desk, his bag hanging loosely from his shoulder.

"Yes?" Peter said as he approached. Dr. Warren placed his fingers together, bridging them over his nose.

"Peter, you are aware that you have two tardies for my class, right?" he asked. Peter nodded. Dr. Warren continued. "I do realize that you are a truly gifted young man. One might even say prodigious in your studies. But I have a very big issue with your work ethic." Peter looked confused.

"My work ethic?" he echoed. Dr. Warren nodded.

"Yes, Mr. Parker. Despite all of your achievements and high grades...you're lazy. You don't come to my class on time, you don't take notes...you just sit there and snicker with Mary Jane the whole class." Dr. Warren said. Peter frowned. Never had he been called lazy. Lazy wasn't even something he _could _be. Before he could unleash a verbal assault on his teacher about his horrendous teaching ability and monotonous voice that put even the most hardy minds to rest, he stopped himself. If he argued, he'd have to explain why he was always late in full detail...and that wasn't going to happen. He would just have to roll with it.

"Yeah...I'm sorry for all of that." Peter said, the words painfully rolling out in place of what he actually wanted to say. "It's that I've read basically the entire book with every detail and since you gave us the syllabus..."

"You've worked ahead, I know. That's not the issue." Dr. Warren replied. Peter sighed. He was losing patience.

"Then what _is_ the issue?"

"It doesn't matter how amazing your grades are, Midtown has a very strict 'three unexcused tardies equals a failed class' rule. As you know, you have two, Mr. Parker. I am not like other more lenient teachers that will give you a pass because you're so brilliant. Even brilliance needs to be tempered by discipline. I am telling you this now as a warning. If you are late to my class again, I will fail you. Is that understood, Mr. Parker?"

Peter stared forward, dumbfounded. There was no way Dr. Warren could do this, even with the policy. Peter had maintained a near perfect grade-point average since middle school. Failing wasn't an option for him...but he had responsibilities that couldn't be ignored. He had a crime boss pushing massive amounts of drugs into the city affecting him a little too close to home even if it was Flash. He also had this mysterious cat woman that he had partnered with...but his grades were important. He had a life outside of being Spider-Man, his aunt and girlfriend. The three months off had made him carefree and...Peter struggled with the thought...lazy. Perhaps Dr. Warren had a point.

"Yeah, I understand." Peter nodded. Dr. Warren pushed his glasses up.

"Good. I hope to see improvements in the future." he said, looking down at his watch. "Hurry along. You've got about two minutes to get to your next class."

Peter headed out of the classroom and walked down the hallway to the staircase. He felt a strong pang for Mary Jane and wished he could tell her what he was thinking. It made him sad to be away from her. Maybe the three months had spoiled him in that regard too.

"Why so down, Mr. Parker?" Peter instantly recognized that smooth, cooing voice. He swung his head to the left and saw Felicia Hardy, standing so perfectly against the lockers. She was wearing leggings today and the way she swung her hips seductively as she walked towards him, she clearly wanted him to take notice of it. Peter gulped a little bit as he stared down her figure and then stopped himself. _Damn teenage hormones..._

"No reason." Peter laughed as he slowed his walk to wait for her. When she made it to him, all he could do was stare into her emerald green eyes. They were so beautiful, alluring...and familiar. Peter's eyes then widened. He had definitely seen these eyes before. _Last night..._the cat lady from last night at the bay. Felicia didn't have platinum blonde hair...but it was still blonde. The hair could've been dyed blonde or platinum blonde whenever she needed to. Peter was sure of it. He smirked. He wondered if he should bring it up now and surprise her. "I know who you are." Peter said. Felicia's face looked shocked for a moment and then a coy smile crossed her face.

"What ever do you mean?" she said. Peter was about to call her out and then he thought again. If he called her out on being The Black Cat, then he would reveal himself as Spider-Man and blow his own secret identity. And she knew that. She was smart for sure. When Peter fell silent, Felicia giggled. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

"That's rather funny coming from you." Peter retorted.

"I'm still not clear on what you're talking about, Mr. Parker." Felicia purred. _Dammit...she's baiting me._ Peter thought. Even knowing that, Peter fell right into the trap.

"Don't play stupid. You know I know that you know what I'm talking about. I know who you are, Black Cat." Peter whispered. Felicia smiled.

"Well, this makes life easier for me. I was wondering for how long I was going to have to act all flirty towards you before you broke, Mr. Webs." she said. Peter frowned.

"What do you mean?" he said. Felicia sat back against the wall.

"I figured out your little extra life last night." she pointed to her nose. "You wore the same cologne last night and used the same shampoo. Also, I picked up some of my scent on your mask and suit from last night too." She then wrinkled her nose in mock disgust. "Maybe you should wash that suit of yours." Peter sighed.

"I haven't really found a quick and easy way to do it without suspicions rising up from my aunt." Peter admitted. "But anyway...why are you here? You sai you had been tracking that crime boss's drug shipments throughout the country. Why enroll here where you could be traced and documented?" Peter asked. Felicia's smile left and her emerald eyes lost their softness.

"Because this is the grand finale to the whole thing. I've spent two years of my life tracking this bastard and now that I've found his home, I'll destroy him. All his money, reputation...everything will be over." Felicia said darkly. The sudden shift in her tone of voice had shocked him.

"What will happen to you and him after all that?" Peter asked. Felicia shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe he'll throw himself out of a window with all his fortune gone." she said. "Me...hopefully, I get to finally finish the life I put on hold two years ago." she smiled. "But until then, my main goal is taking him down." Felicia walked towards Peter. "I'm sure you've seen the drugs around schools, in alleys and everywhere else the fat man can stick his fingers. New York would be much better off without junkies especially in schools. Peter, I'll need your help on this." she said. Peter looked around.

"_My _help?" Peter asked. Felicia sighed.

"Yes. You are Spider-" Peter covered her mouth.

"Alright, alright. I've got you. I'll help you." Peter replied. "Just don't go around yelling my secrets and I'll keep yours. Deal?" Peter asked. Felicia moved Peter's hand and nodded.

"Deal." she then smiled, flirtatiously. "Seal it with a kiss?" Peter blushed.

"I-I have a girlfriend." Peter said, almost like he was asking a question. Felicia giggled.

"Who? Mary Jane?"

"Yes. That's my girlfriend."

"Are you sure?" Peter nodded quickly.

"Yep." he said. Felicia purred. Peter _loved _that purr.

"She's very pretty and lucky. Hope she watches you carefully. Be a shame if someone took you." she said as she sauntered off. Peter nodded and then gulped.

"Yeah..." _Because if Mary Jane Watson finds out that you're hitting on her boyfriend, she will kill you._

* * *

><p><strong>Kingpin's Office<strong>

Kingpin hadn't thought that The Hand would answer his call so soon, let alone in less than twelve hours but they had. The amount he had to pay for the heads of this Spider-Man and apparently his accomplice this young woman in the black cat suit was high. One hundred pounds of gold was a small fortune, but if it gave him power over two Hand operatives, then it pleased him. Now all that was left was to make the final negotiations with the leader of The Hand, Mr. Azuma Gōda. Kingpin hadn't seen this man before but he had been on rather good terms with the former leader, Junzo Muto and hoped that relationship would carry over. However, he feared that that probably wouldn't be the case. Kingpin sighed. He was a businessman. He hated having to generate an entirely new relationship.

"You are, Mr. Fisk, yes?" a voice said. Stealth entrance. Kingpin frowned. This new leader was rude, if anything.

"I am." Kingpin replied. He folded his hands.

"I trust that the payment is ready?" the voice said cooly. Kingpin nodded. No beading around the bush. He and Junzo would at least have a decent conversation before they rushed into their work. Once again, this was a new leader and a new relationship.

"Yes, yes it is. I trust that my order of two assassins are here as well?" Kingpin replied. The voice chuckled.

"Why, of course." there was a clapping sound and a puff of smoke and Gōda continued to speak. "Boido and Fōdo Hagetaka. The...Buzzard Brothers." Gōda said. "Criminals made assassins by The Hand." Kingpin let out an irritated exhale.

"I didn't pay one hundred pounds in gold for criminals. I'd like this operation to be clean and the bodies to be disposed of as quickly as possible. These two pests are a detriment to my business." Kingpin growled. Gōda yawned.

"I don't care about your little drug ring. But I do honor the preciseness of the objective. That's why I have brought the Buzzard Brothers. They'll kill them and make sure the bodies are never found." Gōda replied. Kingpin was skeptical.

"And how will these two do that?" Kingpin could almost _feel _Gōda grinning. His next words would shock and disgust him.

"Because they're cannibals." Kingpin kept himself from retching. "The only reason they were even caught and put in jail was because they weren't able to cook body in time." Gōda then strolled out the shadows, his two agents staying behind. "Now...tell us about the targets and we'll make our plans."

* * *

><p><strong>Hours later...Parker Residence, Forest Hills, Queens<strong>

_How To Clean A Wetsuit_

"What the hell is this?" Peter groaned as he scrolled down the Google page. He rubbed his head. Mary Jane giggled and sat down behind him.

"What's it say?" she asked, wrapping her arms around Peter's neck and chest as she rested her chin on his forehead. Peter laughed.

"It says to use Listerine." Mary Jane laughed with him.

"How is Listerine going to clean your suit? You're going to smell like spearmint swinging around New York. The gangsters will laugh at you." Peter folded his arms.

"I actually think they'll compliment my smell. Everybody loves spearmint." Peter replied.

"But not everyone loves Spider-Man." Mary Jane pointed out. Peter frowned.

"What do you mean? The people love me." Mary Jane shot him a glare that simply said _You idiot_ and went to the _Daily Bugle_ webpage. The largest headline in bold print read **_The Masked Menace of New York: Who Is_ Spider-Man?** Peter's jaw dropped and he clicked on the headline and quickly skimmed the page. When he was finished, he was completely fuming. "This is a bunch of bullshit!" Peter yelled, before covering his mouth. He waited and listened, hoping that he hadn't been loud enough for Aunt Mae to hear him. When she didn't come up to his room, Peter continued. "First off, this is a complete crap picture of me. That might not even be me. Looks like they threw a mannequin into the moonlight and snapped. Second, they're making it seem like _I _destroyed Old Midtown like there wasn't a fucking fifteen foot tall carnivorous lizard killing people. And thirdly...that really is a crap picture of me." Mary Jane laughed and shook her.

"I didn't think you'd be so upset...even if they are slandering your name and reputation." she then kissed Peter on the cheek. "And that crap picture of you doesn't look too bad. If you can do better, why don't you?" Mary Jane said. Peter shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm trying not to concern myself too much with my superhero life. Don't want that to get in the way of..." Peter trailed off. "This." Mary Jane looked at him and smiled. Her soft lips touched his and all of Peter's problems melted away.

"Don't worry about any of that. I'm your partner in crime...um, heroism. You need to worry about how the public and media see you. If the cops like you, they'll be less likely to shoot you." Mary Jane said.

"Hopefully." he then stared at the screen and sighed. "What about this newspaper? They clearly have a very biased hate for me." Mary Jane gave a smirk.

"Then create a very biased love for you. Work there." Peter's eyes widened and he looked up at his beautiful, intelligent and hilarious red-haired girlfriend and wondered where he'd be without her.

"You are amazing, y'know that?" he said. Mary's smile didn't fade in the slightest.

"And so are you." Peter almost didn't wanna break the kiss that followed but he had to if he wanted to make it to the Bugle before nightfall.

"So, I have an idea." Peter said.

"Shoot."

"How about I dress up as Spider-Man and you take a couple pictures of me doing Spider-Man stuff like swinging around or something and then I can take those pictures to the _Bugle_?" Peter suggested.

"Uh-huh." Mary Jane said, with a twisted face. "And what's in it for me?" Peter was taken aback.

"Um...your boyfriend on the front page with an actual good picture. How about that?" Mary Jane shook her head.

"Half."

"Pardon?"

"You heard me, Peter." Mary Jane walked from behind Peter and went to get her phone. "If the pictures sell, I want half of however much you get for them. It'll be...photographer credits." Peter rubbed his face. How did he always fall into women's traps?

"Jesus...fine, babe." Peter said, finally succumbing. Mary Jane giggled and the two ran outside.

Mary Jane suggested that Peter swing around downtown Queens randomly and slowly so that she could focus the camera. Reluctantly, Peter did as he was told and swung through downtown, eliciting "wow"s and "cool"s from the kids on the street and worried faces from the parents that held their children closely as he passed. After that was done, Peter swung Mary Jane back to his house to print out the pictures and then walked her to her house and kissing her goodbye. Peter then continued his search for a way to wash his costume and after finding no other options, dipped it in a small tub of Listerine. Peter Parker then donned his spearmint scented Spider-Man suit and began to swing towards Manhattan.

Peter loved these swings and no matter the time of day, they were wonderful and served as some form of a stress reliever. There was no greater feeling to him then swooping down at one hundred miles per hour and then arcing back up and launching himself into the air. The adrenal rush was simply amazing although sometimes, Peter felt like he was a more addicted to the thrill of it then the actual practice of swinging. He didn't about it that much though. But he should. Peter knew about adrenaline junkies. He knew how it could effect a person and make them more reckless, trying to find a thrill in any situation at the expense of the people around them or even people they loved. He wouldn't let that effect him. He couldn't. He had responsibilities.

_With great power comes great responsibility._

The last words of his beloved Uncle Ben. Peter felt tears under his mask. He missed his old uncle a lot. He missed his wisdom, something he desperately needed at this point in his life. He could've told his uncle about his Spider-Man adventures and sought his counsel. Compared "war" stories with him and perhaps even have taken him out for a swing...ok, that was a bit much. However, whenever Peter took time to think and reflect, his uncle always came up.

His father was a completely different kind of monster. Peter knew nothing of him except for what was told to him. Including the assassination attempt on his father that killed his mother instead. In between being Spider-Man, helping Aunt Mae and being Mary Jane's boyfriend, Peter did whatever he could to try and uncover information. He couldn't find anything, of course. His father was the head of a spy organization and whoever attacked him was probably head of a rival...but who could that even be. Peter had never even heard of S.H.I.E.L.D. before that day that his godfather finally showed up in Peter's life and fed him secrets and answers. But if his superspy godfather didn't know who killed his mother and tried to kill his father, then who would?

Those thoughts would have to rest for now. He had arrived at the Bugle.

Located on 175 5th Ave, the Daily Bugle headquarters was actually the converted Flatiron Building in Manhattan. It was one of the largest skyscrapers Peter had ever seen and just swinging up to it left him in awe. The building had bright red letters on the top that would glow neon at night as well as a red bugle over top of it. Peter hoped that maybe this would be where he would come here every week.

Peter landed on top of the building and changed into a shirt and tie with a cardigan for safe measure. He then leapt down behind the building and walked around the front and entered. The inside of the building was extremely busy as any headquarters would be and people rushed around with papers and telephones or were hurriedly typing up a prospect story for their editor, Jameson. Peter figured he'd be at the very top floor. Peter sighed. It'd either the longest elevator ride in history or...a quick couple of leaps up the steps.

Finding the stairwell was a trial. Peter had to push through crowds and do it gently, making sure he didn't accidentally throw a person across the room with a simple tap by his estimation. Once he made it to the stairwell entrance and opened the door, he walked up a few flights until he was sure nobody would see him and leapt onto the walls of the staircase and made his ascent. Climbing up the walls with the occasional leap was easier and much faster then walking although it was hard to keep back his instincts of firing a web strand or two to get up there faster. Peter finally made it to the top floor and sighed happily as he pushed the door. It didn't budge. _What the hell?_ Why would they lock this door. Peter groaned. _Looks I'll have to kick it down. _With a powerful kick, the door was swung open, hitting the wall directly in front of him. It was noisy and Peter hoped nobody heard him. He stepped through the doorway and turned the corner.

Everyone's eyes were on him. _Great way to make a first impression, Parker. _Peter said as he looked down at the door and almost facepalmed himself. The sign read _"_pull".

"Kid...don't you read? It clearly says-"

"Pull. Yes, I see it." Peter sighed. _Now._ Another voice spoke up._  
><em>

"You really walked up all of those stairs? We have a perfectly functioning elevator."

"Yeah, but it was a lot of people in the way and I really didn't have time to get-"

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL STARING AT? STOP ACTING LIKE A BUNCH OF SHELLSHOCKED DEER AND _GET BACK TO_****_ WORK_**!" a voice boomed from in the front. Immediately, everyone went back to their seats, typing and hopping on the phone. A few workers snickered and Peter frowned. All the way across the room from him stood a somewhat tall middle aged man with a toothbrush mustache and black hair that grayed on his sideburns. There was _the _most contemptuous scowl on his face as his eyes locked onto Peter. He pointed his finger and waved him over. Peter was stiff as he walked. He had fought gangbangers and a giant lizard but somehow this man scared him witless. It had to be Jameson. When Peter got inside the office, there were two others inside; an older black man with a seasoned and wise expression and a young brunette woman with a bobcut. Both of them stood with their arms folded as Peter sat down in front of Jameson's desk. The silence was starting to crush him. He had to speak.

"Hello sir-" he started.

"You come in here breaking down doors and disrupting my workers and the first thing you say is 'Hello sir'?" Jameson snapped. Peter shrugged.

"S-sorry. I didn't read the sign on the door. I was...kinda in a rush to see you." Peter said. Jameson sighed and Peter swore he saw a thick cloud of steam exit his ears.

"Who the hell are you and what in the blue hell do you want? I'm a newspaper editor, kid. I don't have time for any bullsh-"

"It's about Spider-Man." Jameson's face softened.

"Spider-Man, you say? What do you got? He hurt you? He hurt your grandmother? He beat your brother into a bloody pulp and he's on life support because of the injuries?" Peter raised an eyebrow.

_The fuck? _"No..." Peter said. Jameson's scowl returned.

"Then get out." he growled. Peter raised his hands.

"Look...I was reading an article that was written about Spider-Man and couldn't help but notice that you had an absolutely crap picture of him on the front page. I mean, it was completely blurred and far away and dark! If you're going to slander someone, at least get a clear picture of him." Peter said. Jameson twisted his face.

"It isn't slander...in print, it's libel. Anyway, what's your point, kid?" Peter pulled out the printed out photos that MJ had taken of him in downtown Queens. Fully colored and in HD thanks to her phone and some editing tools on his laptop, the images were vivid and stunning. Even the other formerly hostile employees in the room looked impressed. Jameson didn't though. as he sifted through them, his face continued to grow more and more disappointed. "You don't have a picture of him stealing someone's pizza or something?" he asked. Peter shook his head.

"No. Spider-Man's not like that." Jameson raised his hand.

"You're a photographer, not a writer." he said.

"Actually, I could wri-"

"I didn't ask for your skill set, kid." Jameson said dismissively as he looked through the photos. "How often can you get us new photos of the menace?" he asked. Peter shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess weekly." Peter said.

"Good." Jameson said as he then turned to his brunette employee. "Betty, get this kid a check for $100." He then looked back at Peter. "Anyway...what's your name? How old are you? You in school or something?"

"My name's Peter Parker. I'm sixteen years old and a sophomore at New Midtown High School." he replied in a professional tone. Jameson chuckled.

"Midtown. How does a scrawny kid like you survive in Brooklyn let alone, Midtown High?" Peter gritted his teeth.

"I'm not from Brooklyn. I'm from Queens." Jameson wasn't even paying attention and sipped his coffee.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, you've got a job as a freelance photographer here, kid. You come in here every week with pictures and you'll get paid. If you're good and faithful...perhaps one day, I'll give you more money or something. We're done. Get your check...and don't kick down anymore goddamn doors."

Peter rose out of the chair he was in and went outside to get his check. Betty printed it out and handed it over to him. She gave him a half-smile.

"Don't mind Jameson. He's a jerk and a real jackass...but...yeah, he's a jerk and a jackass." Betty laughed. "But you'll get used to him eventually. Congrats on the freelance thing. Awesome pictures of Spidey by the way." she said. Peter was about to turn and walk away before Betty tapped his arm. "If you could do me a favor and take a picture of him just for me? I might add a little extra to your check." she said with a wink. Peter smiled.

"Cool, I got you." he said slickly as he made his exit to the elevator, barely even glancing at the door he had kicked down. Peter transitioned back into his Spider-Man costume after he had pushed back through the crowds of workers on the first floor and had discreetly climbed to the top of the building. Peter swung over the skyscrapers and took in the chill of the winter air. He landed on a highpoint and gazed around, the sounds of police sirens echoing throughout the city. Across the buildings, Peter spotted two shadows slithering across the rooftops towards another. Even in the night, Peter could make out the distinct platinum blonde hair.

It was Felicia...and she was in danger.

* * *

><p>Felicia Hardy sat on a rooftop in her Black Cat costume, stretching and flexing her muscles and taking in the scents and sounds. After her and Peter's little "confrontation" in the hallway, she had finished the school day and gone home to plan her next assault on the Kingpin. She sighed. It had been two years. Two years since she had sought to destroy Kingpin's fortune and reputation and eventually watch him die. Two years since the Enforcers had killed her father at the behest of Kingpin. She didn't know why it happened or what her father even knew, but she <em>would <em>find even if she had to beat Kingpin within an inch of his life to get information.

There was something foul in the air. Felicia turned around and gasped. In front of her stood two large men, one dressed in a black trenchcoat, pants and boots with the other wearing a black hooded cloak with black pants. Both of them were armed with multiple weapons and when they smiled, Selina could see that they had teeth that had been filed sharp. Felicia was instantly on guard. Nobody dressed like they were ever came with good news or intentions. Felicia was ready to fight.

Without a sound, the two ran forward, criss-crossing as they drew their swords. The hooded man jumped over his partner and swung his sword downward at Felicia while his partner ran behind him to back him up in case he missed. Felicia smirked as she activated her probability manipulation causing the hooded man to land awkwardly and miss her, while her partner failed to choreograph his brother's movements and aborted his attack. Felicia jumped backwards and fastened the clawed glove on her hand tightly. She smiled. She had the advantage in this fight. With her probability manipulation, which increase or decrease the possibility of something happening greatly, she could easily counter their attacks. The only problem was longevity. Using her powers drained her stamina significantly, depending on the magnitude of the probability that she changed. It was essentially like using a cheating die and being stabbed every time she did.

The two assassins sprinted toward her again, this time both of them staying on foot. Felicia frowned. She could only use the power on one person at a time. _Now to figure out which of these baddies is the bigger threat..._she thought as she dodged the first swing. The second attack from the man in the trenchcoat caught her off guard and she was smacked with the hilt of the sword and then kicked to the ground. Felicia rolled and quickly rose to her feet in time enough dodge another diagonal swing. Finally, Felicia jumped on the offensive, swinging her claws viciously but precisely. The hooded man she focused her attacks on was being fought evenly while she used her probability to keep the man in the trenchcoat away by making him trip and fall or miss each time he attempted to attack her. But she was growing steadily more exhausted and her attacker more intense. All they were waiting for was for her to falter. She couldn't catch the attack this time. Felicia felt the sword slice the back of her thigh and she fell to one knee and winced.

"Shit..." she hissed. She looked up and the two men loom over here as the hooded man raised his sword to cut her down. Felicia wouldn't close her eyes even if all the fear in her wanted her to.

A blue and red flash swooped in, knocking both of the assassins the ground, sending them sprawling across the roof. Peter landed in front of her and turned to her. "You're not hurt are you, scaredy cat?" Felicia smirked.

"As a matter of fact, I am, dipshit." she said. Peter folded his arms.

"Next time, I'll just let your pretty little head get lopped off. How about that?" Felicia pouted.

"You wouldn't let me get killed, would you, Mr. Webs?" Felicia purred. Peter's heart raced and his scent changed like it had earlier when she purred. Felicia smirked. She knew he loved it when she purred. Peter sighed.

"I suppose not. Now, if you wouldn't mind actually paying attention..." Felicia said. Peter whirled around and punched one of the men, sending him flying into his partner. Peter pointed at his head.

"Spider-Senses tingled." he grinned under his mask. Felicia rolled her eyes.

"That's the best you could come up with?" she asked. Peter sighed.

"Can we just fight these guys and talk about my name choices another time?" he asked. Felicia nodded.

"If we survive."

The assassins rushed forward and went straight for Felicia. She winced as she tried to get up but luckily for her, Peter leapt in front of her and intercepted their attacks, grabbing one sword with his hand and kicking the other out of the assassin's hand. Peter tossed the hooded man to the side and twice punched the man in the trenchcoat. When they were far enough away, he spray a thick coating of webbing on Felicia's wound. It stung and felt rather septic but the burning sensation gave way to a cooler relief.

"Hopefully, you can move now. Get out of here." Peter said. Felicia winced slightly as she stood up and then scoffed.

"Oh, please. We're handling this together. No doubt the Kingpin hired them...but who are they really working for?" Felicia said. Peter shrugged.

"I don't know. If you're going to stay here, we need a strategy to fight them." Peter said. Felicia sucked her teeth.

"What the hell do you mean 'strategy'? You have spider powers. Knock them out or kill them. Simple." The two assassins appeared to understand her and they exchanged looks with each other. After a quick nod of their heads, the two began to form different signs with their hands, chanting loudly in Japanese. Felicia and Peter backed away slowly as the air seemed to thicken. Smoke formed around the two men and Felicia heard the men begin to moan. Wings sprouted from their backs with black feathers blacker than ebony. Their teeth grew more ragged and sharp and the nails on their hands extended. The pair growled at Peter and Felicia. The platinum blonde girl gulped. "Ok...maybe not that simple."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next, Humanitarians <em>**


	4. Humanitarians

**A/N: ****I swear I write slower than George R.R. Martin but I'm back with another chapter. I did better this time. I didn't take a year to update. Please enjoy though! (And review)**

* * *

><p>'<em>Knock them out or kill them!' she says! 'Simple' she says!<em> Peter yelled in his thoughts as he swung under one of the sweeping, mutated assassin's wings. The mutant man let out a guttural howl as it dove down to grab him. Peter's precognitive Spider-Sense rattled his brain, blurring his vision slightly. _Great. Warn me about danger, but do it so violently, my visual cortex can't process what's happening. Genius._ Peter thought as the vibrations faded and his vision cleared up. The assassin swooped towards him and Peter braced himself as the mutant barreled into his chest and quickly descended down to ground-level. Peter's head rumbled again and he knew already why. The ground was getting closer to him.

His hands went out from his body and he sprayed out webs onto buildings parallel to each other, stopping their fall abruptly. The mutant cried out as they then rebounded back up into the air. This time, Peter went on the offensive. He had been holding back his punches for their health's sake before. Now that he knew what kind of monstrosities he was dealing with now, he could let loose a bit, but he had to gauge how much little by little. He trusted that the mutant wouldn't just lay around and let him hit him however.

Peter began to throw a barrage of punches at the assassin, who despite his monstrous form, hadn't forgot his training. He parried and countered easily with Peter's rumbling Spider-Sense and agility only barely keeping him from being dealt a fatal blow. Freefalling in the air only made things more complicated. Peter had to focus on dodging attacks as well as unleashing his own. In the back of his mind, he wondered how Felicia was faring against the other assassin. The last he had saw of her, she and her assailant were trading blows back and forth with the Cat nimbly avoiding the monster in front of her. Peter gritted his teeth.

The mutant assassin screeched into his ear and Peter punched him twice in quick succession and then locked his head in his arms. The monster thrashed under the pressure of Peter's headlock and as they descended back towards the ground, Peter tightened his grip. He had to get to Felicia's aid and he wouldn't be able to do it with this monster clawing at him. Peter continued to squeeze the assassin's neck until finally he felt his struggling cease. He wasn't dead, Peter had made sure that he hadn't snapped his neck. He wasn't waking up anytime soon, though. Peter tossed the unconscious assassin into the side of a building and wrapped him in a thick layer of webbing. Incapacitated, he was no longer a threat...at least Peter hoped so. Now all he had to do was find Felicia.

It wasn't hard. Peter followed the sounds of yelling and grunts coming from the roof of the building and swung upward. Felicia was battling evenly with the assassin, her quickness and agility keeping him at bay. Peter noticed that the closer the assassin got to her, the more apt he was to lose his footing or have some other odd calamity befall him. As Felicia continued to fight against the mutant, scoring claw slashes across his face, Peter's mind flashed back to their first meeting at Gravesend Bay. There, Felicia had avoided getting shot even at point blank range with the bullets appearing to just steer away from her. It was certainly odd...

"Hey! Webhead! A little help?!" Felicia screamed. Peter snapped out of his thoughts and saw that the assassin had finally pinned Felicia down on the ground. His mouth was ajar, his fangs dripping with saliva. Felicia groaned at the smell of his breath. Peter slung himself forward and sprayed a web-line onto the back of the assassin's head. As he flipped forward, the monster flew off of Felicia and Peter slammed him through the roof of the building. The assassin plummeted through several stories from Peter could hear from the commotion until he finally stopped. Tentatively, Peter and Felicia gazed into the hole and saw the last assassin flattened against a printer. Peter let out a sigh off relief.

"Glad that's over..." Peter said. Felicia nodded and folded her arms.

"So what're you going to do with the two circus freak ninjas?" she asked. Peter shrugged.

"Circus freak ninjas? They looked more like Giant demonic ninja Big Birds to me." Peter said. When Felicia raised her eyebrow, Peter realized he had failed to be funny. More serious now, Peter rested his hand on his chin, rubbing the red mask of his costume intently. A bright idea popped into his head and he smiled under his mask. "We leave them to the police." Peter said. Felicia's face twisted in confusion.

"The police? The New York Police Department? Are you stupid?" Felicia hissed. Peter decided internally that he preferred Felicia's purr to her hiss. He waved his hands to silence her but she ignored him and continued. "When those two wake up, they'll just transform and slaughter everyone at the precinct! Did you think about that?" she said. Peter rubbed his temples.

"Look...I just need time to find out who sent these assassins to kill us. Nobody else is going to die because of those two, I promise you that." Peter said. Felicia didn't look at all convinced and merely shook her head. Peter sighed inwardly. He wanted to convince her further of his plan's inability to fail. He wanted to tell her that his godfather was the director of a government agency that dealt with superhuman issues such as these and by the time the news crews had reported the arrest of two mutants, Peter's godfather would've already stole them away. He remembered the incident with Connors months prior and how Fury had come. He just prayed that he would have the same peculiar sense of timing that he had had then. But that was information Felicia would have to earn. She knew too much about the details of his life as it was. "Just trust me. It'll work. I just want to find out who hired them." Peter was relieved when Felicia waved her hand.

"Fine, whatever. Do what you want, superhero." Felicia said. Peter nodded and grabbed the assassin inside of the building, wrapping him in a thick coating of webbing and swinging down to where his twin was. Peter checked both of them and punched them both again, ensuring that they'd be out for a _long_ time. Peter hoped he hadn't punched them too hard. With a quick leap, Peter propelled himself back onto the roof, landing perfectly in front of Felicia. The young woman was staring out over the skyline, her platinum blonde hair blowing in the wind. For a brief moment, Peter stayed where he was and let her think. After nearly half a minute, Peter stepped forward.

"Felicia..." he said softly. Felicia turned around and Peter thought he saw a tear streaming down past her domino mask and onto her chin. Peter frowned. He hoped that he hadn't caused her tears. Peter began to move toward her, but her gaze stopped him before her words did.

"I know who they are." she said. More tears rolled down her face as she continued. "They were hired by the Hand...the same people that killed my father." Peter froze and stared forward. For the first time since he met her, Peter glimpsed what lay underneath the flirtatious and sarcastic facade; a young woman that had been struck with the same pain that Peter himself had felt. He felt even more connected to her now and it scared him. At this moment, he felt even closer to her than Mary Jane.

"How do you know?" Peter forced himself to ask. Felicia shook her head.

"When I fought the twin, I saw a faint brand on his shoulder. It was Japanese kanji for 'hand'. I saw the same mark on the man that killed my father." Felicia said.

"But...why would assassins target your father?" Peter asked. _The same reason_ _your parents were targeted. _a voice replied in Peter's head. Felicia shrugged then hung her head.

"He knew too much, particularly about Fisk..." she said.

"Fisk? Fisk who?" Peter asked.

"Wilson Fisk, the head of Fisk Industries. My father discovered a paper trail of Fisk's illegal actions. He hadn't been very careful in his early career. His 'business ventures' were virtually intertwined with police reports of strange import being reported. Eventually, Fisk put every police officer he could in his pocket to basically run the city. As he gained wealth, he amassed friends. Politicians, even _reporters_. My father was the only one with more than enough evidence to send him to prison for the rest of his life and hopefully to Hell for the shit he's done."

"But someone found out?" Peter said. Felicia nodded.

"And ratted to Fisk. My father was open with me and told me that I had to be prepared for him to not come home one day. He left all of his money to me and he said that he sent all the evidence he had collected to someone but wouldn't tell me their name. I was ten years old and for the next five years, I attended school and trained and then after that, I tracked Fisk's operations for two years around the country." Peter was stunned and speechless. Felicia had been dedicated to this life for so long and her quest for vengeance had brought in no results. Her father's killer was still out there and virtually untouchable from the sound of it. Peter scratched his head.

"Do you have any way to take him down?" Peter asked. Felicia's face darkened.

"I know where his office is and I know his fat ass barely ever leaves. If my goal was to simply kill him, it'd be done." she then sighed. "But my father wanted more than that. He wanted the truth about this drug-smuggling crime boss to come out. He wanted the people that Fisk was in league with to take the fall as well. He wanted Fisk's reputation to be shattered and his money gone. He wanted true justice." Felicia said, wiping her face free of tears. "So I will carry out his dream." Peter nodded and then began to pace. There had to be _someone _as unafraid of the Kingpin as he and Felicia were. Someone had to be also seeking to take him down. Peter looked up as a lightbulb went off in his head.

"Do you know if any news publication employees or owners had been bought off by Fisk?" he asked. Felicia thought for a brief moment and then shook her head.

"Just about all of them had someone paid by Fisk in the higher level...except the Daily Bugle." she replied. Her eyes then narrowed. "Why? Do you have another plan?" she asked. Peter nodded.

"I do but just leave it to me. Hopefully by tomorrow, I'll have what we need. I'll help you take down, Fisk. I promise." Peter said. Felicia eyed him. Her emerald green eyes shining in the night and causing Peter's heart to flutter. He inwardly slapped himself out of it and waited for Felicia's response. Reluctantly, Felicia nodded.

"Fine..." she relented. "I'll trust you on this one, Mr. Webs." she then walked over to Peter and grabbed him in her arms, hugging tightly before purring. "Thank you so much. I'll figure out a way to pay you back." she smirked and switched away, Peter fighting to keep himself calm as Black Cat somersaulted from the top of the building. Peter looked down at the pressure in his pants and let out an exasperated sigh.

_Damn teenage hormones..._

-/-

**Meanwhile, at the Osborn Residence...**

Harry Osborn entered the illustrious brick mansion that was his father's home, staggering after a drunken night at a party. He was full of cheap liquor. Amsterdam, Grey Goose and a couple shots of rum and Pepsi all made him feel lighter than a feather and made his heart filled with joy. And the blowjob in the club bathroom wasn't too bad either, Harry reflected. The ride home had been one filled with laughter. One of Harry's friends had done the honors of driving him home. When Harry stumbled out of the black Camaro, his friend then drove off. Harry giggled at the thought of his car being technically stolen. He'd have to beat Eddie Brock's ass the next time he saw him.

But in his drunk mind, nothing really mattered to him. Winter Break was closing in and he had no Finals for the week. With glee, he had decided to come home and spend Christmas with his father for the first time since he had been at college. Whether his father was excited and happy to see him was a different matter, entirely. Harry could never tell when his father was happy and inside, he knew that his father blamed him for the death of his mother. Harry was sorry often...sorry that his birth had caused the death of his mother.

Despite that, Harry's father had always saw him as a blessing in disguise, affording him the best education that he could until Harry himself fucked that all up after getting expelled from private school...thrice. After that, Harry ended up at Midtown High for his senior year...and that's when he met Peter.

Harry giggled again as he stumbled up the steps, grabbing onto the wooden railing and hoping to keep the contents of his intestines inside his body at least until he had made it to the bathroom. He remembered Peter fondly, the little brother that he almost wished he had. Harry stopped as he also remembered nearly killing him when he hit him with his Camaro, the one that wasn't parked outside and instead, was probably getting driven all around New York. Harry rubbed his head as he finally made it to the top of the steps. The bathroom was in sight.

For Harry, the simple walk to the bathroom seemed to be like crossing the GW Bridge with weights tied to his ankles. He trudged forward, the door within sight. A burp rose in his throat and Harry could taste the acids of his stomach in the burp and tried to work his way quicker to the bathroom. Finally, Harry pushed the door open and fell to his knees in front of the sink and crawled to the toilet. He wretched and gagged until his relief came. When he was finished spilling the contents of his stomach into the toilet, Harry wiped his mouth and laid back. As he started to descend into unconsciousness, he thought he heard a voice speaking in the house. It sounded warped, distorted and frenzied.

It said, "**_Parker...kill_** **_Parker._**"

* * *

><p><strong>New Midtown High School, Next Day<strong>

Peter raced through the halls, ducking and dodging everyone that stood in his way, his spider-sense causing his head to vibrate at every obstacle. He checked his phone and gasped. He only had another minute before the bell would ring and he needed to get up to the third floor. Peter ran to the stairwell at the end of the hallway and found it to be empty. With a leap of joy, Peter was up two flights of steps and in another, less enthusiastic and careful bound, he was on the third floor. Now, he had to run down the hallway.

When Peter had made it to Biology, Mr. Warren was in the process of closing his door. Peter squeezed the quickly closing door with more agility than he felt he had ever used as Spider-Man and glanced at Mr. Warren who raised his eyebrow and looked as if he was about to say something, but changed his mind. Peter smirked. He had just narrowly avoided a tardy. Feeling smug, Peter strutted to his seat and sat down placing his bags to his side. His face fell when he turned to his right and saw that Mary Jane wasn't in her seat...but Felicia was. The blonde young woman waved at him with manicured fingers and Peter looked around the room, searching desperate for his girlfriend.

"She's not here." Felicia purred softly. "Not yet, anyway." Peter gawked at her. He felt like his heart was about to climb out of his mouth.

"Are you frickin' crazy? That's MJ's seat. Her seat. She will fucking _kill _you if she sees you sitting here." Peter whispered frantically. Felicia scoffed.

"Oh, please. I've been training in martial arts since I was a little girl and we also happened to fight a pair of mutant assassins last night. She doesn't scare me." Felicia flipped her hair. "Besides, it's just a seat." Peter's head started to vibrate. He wondered if it was a sign that MJ was on her way or the aneurysm that Felicia was causing him.

"It's a seat next to her boyfriend. Felicia, believe me. I've seen you fight. I've fought a giant lizard in the old school gym and even _I'm _scared of what she'll do to you. Just move, please, before she-" Peter's breath fell short as the door to the classroom opened and he spotted the bright red highlights against black that made up MJ's hair. Her hazel eyes darted directly to Felicia and Peter. After she had received her tardy slip from Mr. Warren, Mary Jane was in front of Felicia. Her glare had the virulent burn of hydrochloric acid.

"If you wouldn't mind moving your seat, please?" MJ asked calmly. Peter got even more afraid. He had never seen MJ angry yet calm. Felicia chuckled softly and rolled her eyes, but moved from her seat. To Peter's horror, she sat to the empty seat on Peter's left. As the two girls sat down, their eye contact never broke. If looks could kill, Peter would've been collateral. He dared not look in either direction so looked forward at the board or down at his books.

When he finally did venture to turn his head towards his girlfriend, he could see that she was fuming. Peter was distraught but as the bell sounded for the class to end, he breathed a soft sigh of relief. He wouldn't have to see Felicia until lunch, he hoped. As the people began to rush out of class, Peter rose to his feet and walked to the front with MJ. When he did, Felicia cut in front of them, squeezing between two desks. When she came by, she brushed past Peter like a cat. Peter could smell the rich aroma of cherries and cinnamon on her hair and clothes and almost floated to the sky with pleasure. MJ's nails dug into the palm of his hand and MJ's hazel eyes followed Felicia as she sauntered out of the room.

"I'm going to fucking kill that bitch."

-/-

Lunch at Old Midtown used to fill Peter's heart with dread but ever since the rebuild and increased budget, New Midtown was able to afford actual food and not the beige slop that was served in the old days. It was still a far cry from Aunt Mae's home-cooked meals, but Peter could eat it and not feel like he had started a nuclear war in his intestines. Normally around this time, he and MJ would've been outside on the bleachers making out and teasing, but his girlfriend was far from in the mood. Felicia's antics earlier in the day had rendered MJ a walking bomb. Peter didn't even want to talk to her out of fear that she would snap on him.

While MJ was still in line, Peter looked for a seat for them. He found a quiet, secluded spot in the corner where he hoped they wouldn't disturbed. Before had even settled himself in the seat, did he smell the cherry and cinnamon scent. He looked up and his jaw dropped. It was Felicia.

"What the actual f...are you _crazy_?" Peter said. Felicia giggled.

"What? Is the Little Red Riding Hoodrat here?" she asked. Peter frowned.

"Alright, enough is enough." he said as he stood up. "I agreed to help you get evidence against the Kingpin as Spider-Man but you're overstepping boundaries in my personal life. Mary Jane is my girlfriend and if you don't stop slinking around, she's going to get suspicious and I'd like to keep our interactions a secret. So can you-what?" Peter saw that Felicia was now pointing behind him. Quickly, he turned around and saw Mary Jane standing behind him. Peter searched quickly through the words he had chosen and his heart stopped. Before he could ask how much she had heard, MJ turned from them and stormed away. Peter turned back towards Felicia and the irreproachable expression on her face made him nauseous.

"Oops." Felicia said with a shrug. She then walked away, leaving Peter alone in the corner. He sat down and sighed, rubbing his face.

_Well, shit..._

-/-

**Daily Bugle, hours later**

"Who the hell let this kid in?" Jameson called as Peter walked up to his office. After school, Peter had searched desperately for MJ but hadn't seen her. He had no clue where she was or if she had even stayed in school after the incident in the cafeteria. Even though he was absolutely livid at Felicia for hurting his girlfriend, Peter had made her a promise. He had to keep his word.

"I've new pictures of Spider-Man." Peter said as he came forward. Jameson raised his hand.

"Spider-what? No, no, no...around this office, he is called the 'New York's Masked Menace'." Jameson said with a smirk as he lit another cigar. Peter coughed and waved smoke from his face.

"Don't you think that title is a bit too long?" Peter said. Jameson let out a contemptuous laugh.

"Ha, kid, you're here to deliver pictures of New York's Masked Menace and nothing more." he then held out his hand. "Let's see what you've got." Peter reluctantly dug into his bag and pulled out his freshly printed photos. Taking pictures of himself without MJ had been difficult and the pictures weren't nearly as clear as they were before. He had just barely missed the timing on his swing and he looked like a red and blue blur in some of them. Peter figured that if they weren't as clear, they wouldn't look staged. Jameson had other questions. "How in the hell did you get this angle, kid? What's your name again?" he asked.

"Parker." Peter said. Jameson nodded.

"Right, right. From Brooklyn." Peter narrowed his eyes.

"Queens."

"Yeah, whatever. How'd you get this angle?" Jameson said, pointing to the picture where Peter had zoomed past the camera he placed on a flagpole above him as he swung. Peter hadn't exactly thought of an explanation for any angles.

"I, uh, was on the roof. Sight seeing. Heard the whooshing of Spider...New York's Masked Menace and decided it'd be a good time to get some shots." Peter said. Jameson didn't even seem to be paying him any attention. He seemed more intent on trying to decide picture he'd put on the front page.

"These are good. Looks like you caught him fleeing from a crime scene." Jameson grinned diabolically.

"But he looked like he was just going on a casual sw-" Peter tried to interject.

"Go give this to Ms. Brant." Jameson said, handing Peter a check and shooing him away as he flicked through each and every picture. Peter sighed and then smiled as he approached Ms. Brant. He had remembered he request from earlier and had made sure to get a very clear shot of himself for her. When he approached and pulled out the picture, Betty nearly jumped out of her skin with glee.

"Oh my God." she whispered, turning her brown gaze onto Peter. "I didn't think you'd actually be able to get another shot of him, let alone something this clear and deliberate..." she said. Peter smiled.

"Guess I caught him on a good day. Glad you like it. I wasn't sure how long he'd stay still." Peter said. Betty smiled and put the picture into her bag.

"Well, Mr. Parker...this earns you a $50 bonus." Betty said. Peter looked apprehensive.

"You can do that?" he asked. "Won't you get in trouble or something?" Betty shrugged.

"What Jonah doesn't know won't hurt him or me." she said simply before handing Peter his check. As Peter took it, a man dressed in black with slicked back brown hair and goatee rushed forward. Betty reached out to grab him, but he jogged into Jameson's office. Immediately, Jameson erupted. Betty gave Peter an apologetic look and went over to Jameson's office. Peter felt an overwhelming urge to eavesdrop and followed Ms. Brant slowly until he was within earshot. Even through the glass door, Jameson was loud enough for the first three cubicles to hear him.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN, URICH! I'M NOT PRINTING ANY OF YOUR HALF-ASSED FINDINGS!" Jameson squalled. From what Peter could see, the man in black was desperately pleasing his case but Jameson rose up and yelled again. "GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING ABOUT THIS 'KINGPIN' UNTIL YOU'VE GOT SOLID EVIDENCE!" With that, the man in black walked out, his head shaking and his face red. He stormed past Peter and threw a folder onto his desk and went straight to the elevator. Everybody in the office settled back down and went back to their desks. Peter watched and waited and then went over to where the man's desk was. Cautiously, he opened the folder on top and saw a picture. A man and two cloaked figures were walking into a building that said "Fisk Industries". Peter recognized the two cloaked figures instantly.

It was the twin assassins.

* * *

><p><strong>Hell's Kitchen, New York, hours later<strong>

Ben Urich stood out on his apartment balcony with a lit cigarette in his hand, blowing smoke out into the frigid winter weather of New York. Today at the Bugle had nearly broken him, but he refused to give up now. Not when he was so hot on the Kingpin's trail. Last night, he had scouted the building where a man named Wilson Fisk was suspected to be working out of and he had made a brilliant discovery. Three men had entered the building and he recognized the lead man as a Japanese criminal named Azuma Gōda, a former Yakuza underling who served a brief stint in jail in place of his leader. When Urich zoomed in on the man, he was able to make out a Japanese character on his jacket that read "hand". After research into ancient Japanese books, he discovered what it actually meant.

Ben turned to go inside and shut the door to his balcony, but he felt a presence behind him. He turned around and saw a masked figure dressed in red and blue balancing on the railing of his balcony. It was "New York's Masked Menace". Spider-Man. Why he was here was another question. Before he could answer, Spider-Man threw a folder in front of Ben's feet. With a quick glance down, he realized that it was the same one that he had left at the Bugle in his rage. He looked at Spider-Man who only sat still and looked at him.

"May I ask why, exactly, you are here? At my house?" Ben said calmly.

"I'm here to talk." the vigilante said in a gruff voice that sounded more like a teenager's attempt to sound older. Ben Urich took another smoke and blew out.

"First, I want to know how you got that." he said coolly, pointing down at the folder. Spider-Man paused before he finally spoke up. Was he deciding how much he would tell or creating a lie? Ben would see.

"I snuck in after the building was closed down to do some snooping. I heard from a little bird that Kingpin or Fisk has nearly everyone in New York in his pocket. Everyone except the Daily Bugle. I figured that at least one of you had the balls to be trying to take him down." the Spider said. Ben nodded. He believed the story and what the Spider-Man spoke was true. He even knew who Urich suspected the Kingpin was.

"Are you confirming that the Kingpin is actually Wilson Fisk?" Urich asked. Spider-Man still didn't move.

"No, but I was hoping that you could help me. Trade notes." he replied. Urich nodded. Then he smiled.

"I take it you read _The Daily Bugle_?" he asked. Spider-Man remained still before he shrugged.

"I like the editorials...sometimes the front page calling me a 'Masked Menace' gets my attention. Why?"

"How would you like to have irrevocable proof that you are, in fact, _not _a menace to society?" Ben said after another puff of smoke.

"You have a plan?" Spider-Man asked. Ben Urich nodded.

"I do. I don't think you're a menace. It's pretty clear to everyone that all you're doing is trying to help. You don't ask for a monetary reward. You just help. Your payment is that people are safe. You're kind of a humanitarian. I think you're doing a good job...but in order for this to work, I have to trust you and you have to trust me." Ben said. Spider-Man stared forward, his glassy gaze reflecting the light on the lamp stand.

"Alright. I have one condition." Spider-Man said.

"Which is?"

"You don't ask about anything concerning my identity or personal life. This is for the safety of New York not an interview." Ben nodded.

"I understand." he said.

"So, we have a deal?" Spider-Man asked. Ben smiled and beckoned for Spider-Man enter.

"Come in." Ben said as he picked up the folder and sifted through it. Spider-Man sat across from him and Urich put on his glasses. "We have a lot to discuss."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next, Collapse<strong>_


	5. Collapse

Frederick Foswell had the demeanor of an old school gangster; cool, collected and suave, but on the inside, he was antsy. He was taking an enormous risk in doing what he was doing. He wondered if it was even close to being a good idea. He was going to set up the Kingpin to be taken in. Foswell, or Mr. Big as the criminal underworld called him, had been planning this for years ever since Wilson Fisk's colossal ass showed up in New York City and stripped him of all the power he had in the streets. He hired every piece of hood trash that would bow down and worship his money, even motherfuckers from Mr. Big's own hood left him to work with Fisk. Eventually, Mr. Big had settled for being a sort of lieutenant for Fisk. He gained a little less money than he normally did, but the payments were more regular and Mr. Big could trust them to come in. Everything was going fine until Fisk decided to swoop in and take Big's woman.

If there was one thing Mr. Big would not stand for, it was another man stealing his woman and not just any woman. He had known her since he was nothing more than a young street hustler in Brooklyn, turning crack rock into profit. She was the one that had hooked him and stayed with him through his ascension into power and control and just like that, she had been taken from him by a fat fuck with money. That's all Fisk had. Money. He had no creed, no reputation. Just his group of pussy Enforcers and dollar bills on top of dollar bills. And he had connections. Violent connections.

Mr. Big knew all about the assassination plot to kill the man known as John Hardy. He knew that Kingpin had spent a ridiculous amount of money in order to contact the Japanese organization known as The Hand so that he could have Hardy silenced permanently. Mr. Big also knew that like the big bastard he was, Fisk was sloppy and couldn't cover his tracks worth a shit. He had people that made things disappear. He didn't know how he had even lasted as long as he did. Mr. Big realized that most big boss didn't have time to cover their tracks and had cleaners but he knew that in order to be effective in this line of work, you had to be a master of all trades. And that was how he felt about Fisk. He was a phony. He didn't deserve to run New York. This city was his and he would get it back by any means necessary...

* * *

><p><strong>Parker Residence, Forest Hill, Queens<strong>

Peter Parker climbed through the window in his room, taking in a sigh of relief as his body hit the bed and the heat from the house began to seal into his skin and bones. After he felt fully heated, Peter began to strip his costume off piece by piece. After being an enormous creep and stalking Ben Urich to his home and talking to him about the plan to remove the Kingpin from power, Peter felt more relaxed. His mind felt freer knowing that he had a plan of action going in and if it all worked out, there would be positives on all fronts.

As he pulled a t-shirt over his head, Peter remembered that he had more domestic disputes to settle. Earlier, his girlfriend had caught him in the middle of a suspicious conversation with an equally suspicious and flirtatious female that had given his a new level of complications. Peter couldn't deny that he had grown fond of Felicia over the past few days. She had a perplexing air about her. Peter could never tell when she was playing a role or being genuine. It bugged him but intrigued him at the same time. He wanted to know the real her but sometimes he wasn't sure if he'd like what came out.

Regardless of how he felt about Felicia, there was no doubt in Peter's mind that Mary Jane was right for him. Their relationship had been such a fantasy for the past few months that Peter had forgotten that these kind of things came with trials and tribulations. And Peter also knew the kind of girl that he was with. Mary Jane was as loyal a friend as anyone could find. When Peter was an asthmatic nerd struggling to run a single lap around the gym, she had still been there for him. When everybody teased him and bullied him for dressing different and being an outcast, Mary Jane was there. When his aunt and uncle didn't or couldn't understand, Mary Jane was there. For that alone, Peter loved her more than he felt his heart could bear. And he had to tell her that.

Impulsively, Peter opened the window to his room and jumped through. With a few quick leaps, Peter had crossed over to where MJ stayed with her aunt and climbed up the side of the house to her window. Her room was dark but Peter could make out her figure laying in bed, her body rising and falling with every breath she took. It pained Peter to wake her, especially this late at night. But, he had to.

Peter tapped at MJ's window lightly and when she didn't move, he tapped more urgently until finally, his girlfriend turned over and saw him. Peter didn't know what at all to expect from her. Earlier, she had been so angry with him that she vanished. Peter wondered if the same anger was still there and if he should fear for his life. Thankfully, Mary Jane rose from her bed, with wrapped hair and wearing an Elmo t-shirt and boxers, and walked over to open the window. Peter recognized the boxers as his and smirked as he remembered how she came to possess them. Tongue tricks.

"Hey." Peter said after the window had opened. Mary Jane licked her lips and rubbed her arms.

"Hey. Come in, it's cold out." she said. Peter obliged and slinked through the window and sat on the side of MJ's bed. She stood over him with her arms folded and Peter sighed and dipped his head.

"Mary...I'm sorry. I really am." Peter said. Mary Jane didn't move.

"So what's this 'she's going to start getting suspicious' and 'let's keep our interactions a secret'? And who is this Felicia chick?" Mary Jane asked. Peter nodded and started to explain.

"Well, Felicia is a girl I met while I was out patrolling near Gravesend Bay. She was in costume fighting these thugs who were bringing in drug imports. Like giant crates full of stuff. She told me about her plans to take down _the _main crime boss in New York's criminal underworld. Then, I come to find out that she's actually a student at our school. So we figure out who we both are and after that, I've been trying to reduce our interactions to our costumes and my our conversations crime related." Peter said. Mary Jane seemed to relax a little bit as Peter told her his side. With a jolt of stupidity, Peter realized that he hadn't told Mary about any of his Spider-Man activities the past week. Maybe she felt left out.

"Anything else I need to know?" Mary Jane asked. Peter smiled in the darkness and rubbed his chin.

"Yeah, two things. Tomorrow night after school, I'm going to be attempting take Fisk out and get my name put in a more positive light at the same time. And two...I love you, Mary Jane." Peter said, with enough conviction to make his heart pound. Mary Jane's arms were still folded and she appeared to be pouting in a corner like a brat. Peter smirked and shot a web at her and pulled her over towards him. Mary Jane fell on top of Peter. Mary Jane giggled and Peter smiled back at her and tracked his fingers down her side, tickling her and rolling over until he was on top of her and her giggling faded into silence as their eyes locked together. "You finished pouting now, Ms. Watson?" Mary Jane nodded.

"Yes, Mr. Parker. And by the way...I love you, too. I-I just don't want to lose you to anyone or anything." Mary Jane said. Peter nodded understandably.

"I know, baby. I don't want to lose you, either. Nothing is going to separate us. I won't let it." Peter said. Mary Jane's hazel eyes looked past Peter's own eyes and deeper within his soul. He was almost lost for words.

"Promise?" she said in the soft, almost baby voice that got her whatever she wanted from Peter. But Peter never took promises lightly. He knew that his word was bond.

"I promise. I'll die defending you." Peter said. Mary Jane smiled and her soft lips met Peter's. Peter couldn't remember the last time that Mary Jane had kissed him so fervently. Her hands ran through his hair and rubbed down his neck and back. Peter felt Mary Jane move beneath him and he followed her until he was between her legs. All memories or knowledge of Felicia Hardy faded from Peter's mind. He was exactly where he wanted to be right now. Mary Jane's lips hit Peter's neck and he felt a rush travel down his spine and to his pants. Things were happening fast and Peter's mind was beginning to blank. He was relying on all of his senses now. He tasted the vanilla on Mary Jane's skin. He smelled the shampoo she used earlier. He heard her soft, urgent moans as his lips guided themselves down her neck. He felt her soft skin in his hands. He saw the glimmering haze in her eyes as they locked with Peter's again. Wherever she was, she wasn't on Earth.

"Sleep here, tonight..." Mary Jane cooed. Peter could hear the desperation in her voice. There was no way he'd refuse her.

"Ok..." Peter said. As Mary Jane kissed him and rolled on top of him, Peter's eyes widened. She was taking her t-shirt off. If he made it through this night, he had only one thought.

_If Aunt Mae finds out, she'll kill me._

-/-

**New Midtown High School, Next Day**

The massive Cheshire Grin on Peter's face would not leave. Nothing would deter it, not even a pop quiz from Mr. Warren that Peter naturally aced. Everyone in school even noticed that Peter had been surprisingly jovial as he walked through school and when he was with Mary Jane, Peter couldn't help but feel good. It was a wondrous feeling to hold hands with the most beautiful girl in school and know that she loved him as much he loved her. Peter was on a next level high. Flash had definitely noticed. While Peter was at his locker, the jock approached with a half smirk.

"So Mary Jane finally let you hit, huh?" Flash said softly. Peter ignored him and grabbed the books he needed before walking away. Flash, taken aback from being ignored, followed Peter through the hall. "Hey, Peter...I asked you a question." Peter dug his heels into the floor as he stopped in his tracks and whirled around to face Flash. But instead of being angry, Peter was puzzled. Did he hear what he thought he heard?

"D-did you just call me 'Peter'?" he asked. Flash slowly nodded his head.

"Yeah, that's your name, right?" he said. Peter shook his head in agreement.

"So...no 'Puny Parker', 'dicknugget', 'fuckboy' or any other vapid nicknames today?" Peter asked. Flash shook his head, probably more out of confusion over the word "vapid" than anything else but he continued the conversation.

"No, nothing like that. Look, I just wanted to conversate with you for a bit." _Converse_. Peter autocorrected in his mind. Peter looked at his watch. His class was right down the hall and he had a couple minutes to spare. Besides, how often could someone say they got to talk to a defrosted Neanderthal in New York?

"Alright. What's this about?" Peter said. Flash looked up as if searching for what to say but it looked like his brain failed him. He looked back at Peter and just spoke.

"I want to talk to Felicia." Flash said, simply. Peter felt like he should've been slightly insulted but then again, it was understandable to him. Ever since Felicia Hardy had joined the Midtown Marauder ranks, every male student in the school was almost literally drooling over her. It didn't make it any better that she seemed to have eyes for only Peter. He had his costumed alter ego to thank for that.

"Oh, really?" Peter asked. Then, Peter stopped. "Wait...aren't you with Liz?" Peter asked. Flash scoffed.

"Fuck outta here. Liz is a hoe. At least five players on the team fucked her more than once. I'm not trying to be seen with that, but Felicia..." Flash said. Peter nodded his understanding. Liz Allan _had_ been passed around the football team like a blunt during a cypher but according to what Peter knew, that was mostly Flash's fault. He introduced her to the team and helped get her made the "manager", the person that spent most of their free time with the team. The hell did he think was going to happen?

"So why do you need my help, Mr. Midtown? You're Flash Thompson. Don't you just flex a muscle and the girls follow you home?" Peter said, adding only the slightest touches of sarcasm and disdain in his mouth. Flash didn't seem to notice.

"Well, yeah, mostly." he shrugged. "But those girls are dumb. I want Felicia. She's really beautiful and has those really pretty eyes and body." Flash said, smiling into the air. Peter nodded.

"Yeah...she also has a succubus thing going on." Peter said. Flash looked down at him, perplexed.

"She sucked a what?" he asked. Peter burst out laughing. He couldn't help it. Flash laughed too, although he probably didn't realize that Peter was laughing _at _him and nowhere near with him. Nonetheless, Peter carried on the conversation.

"So you want pointers on how to get her attention?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, like, to get her to like me, y'know?" Flash said. Peter nodded.

"Ok, well, I'll pick her brain and see what I'll get. I'll be sure to let you know what's up." Peter said. Flash reached out his hand for Peter to dap him and reluctantly, Peter followed through.

"My man." Flash said with a smile. His smile then faded. "Don't mention this to anyone, alright?" Flash said.

"Wouldn't dare." Peter replied. With that, Peter turned on heels and headed for his English class. Slipping in before the bell, Peter sat in the front of the classroom and listened as Mr. Maguire began to talk. Peter daydreamed for a bit until a particular word caught his interest. Mr. Maguire was talking about hubris.

"What I want you all to understand is that hubris could affect any of us. Hubris is arrogance, insolence, contempt, the feeling that you are virtually untouchable. That is a sense of pride. I know they don't teach anything Bible related here but I want you to put this in your notes. 1 Corinthians 10:12 says 'If you think you are standing strong, be careful not to fall.'. Basically, it is saying that pride comes before the fall. So, I want you all to watch out for hubris, because after that comes the..." Mr. Maguire said. Peter listened intently and finished his teacher's sentence.

_The collapse._

-/-

**Manhattan, New York, Few Hours Later**

A group of thugs held a man at gunpoint in a dead end alleyway. Back against the wall, the man quivered with his hands raised into the air as the men looked all over him for his wallet. When they had taken what they wanted, they tried to run back up the alleyway, but to their surprise, it had been blocked off by a wall of webbing. Behind them, a red and blue figure stood in between them and the man they robbed. Peter smirked underneath his mask.

"You know, it's been a while since I've had to fight some street thugs." Spidey said. He shot a ball of webbing into the gunman's hand, wrapping his firearm in a cocoon-like package and connecting it to the web wall. As if they were a unified hive mind, the men rushed forward as a single unit, sending a barrage of punches, kicks and blunt objects at Spider-Man's direction. "Now this is definitely new behavior for the New York thug." Spider-Man said as he flipped off the shoulders of one man and grabbed the bat of the next attack. "Usually, you attack one by one until there's the last guy left that thinks he's going to make a difference, but now, you've adapted." Spider-Man grabbed two men with his web and swung them around with his web into a wall. He bounced from one wall to the next, his head vibrating slightly as he saw a broken bottle flying towards him. Spidey elegantly dodged before leaping down on top of the bottle thrower and punching him out. Finally, there was one man left.

"Shit." he muttered softly. Spider-Man nodded.

"Yep, seems like you're standing in a pretty deep pile of it. If you want to leave, I'll let you. Hell, I'll even give you a free shot at me if you want." Spider-Man said. The crook was happy to oblige him and rushed forward with a pocket knife. Spider-Man jabbed forward and the man's legs crumbled beneath him. "And that should take care of that." Spidey said. The man who lost his wallet cautiously walked forward.

"G-gee, thanks. You don't seem as bad as the _Bugle _says." the man. Spider-Man handed him back his wallet. _Now._ Spidey heard the snapping of his camera above him and underneath his mask, smirked.

"Nope, I'm not bad at all. In fact, I'm your friendly, neighborhood Spider-Man. Need a lift?" Spidey asked as he tore through the webbing wall. The man shook his head and ran through the hole. After he had gone, Spider-Man leapt up to grab his camera. He looked through the different shots and nodded approvingly. He'd like to see Jameson put a negative spin on this.

-/-

**Daily Bugle**

"Why can't anybody see that he clearly set this attack up so that he could look like a hero?!" Jameson shouted around the room. Inside, Ms. Brant, Peter and an older black man named Joseph Robertson, all stared at Jameson like he had twelve heads.

"What the hell do you mean 'set this attack up'? Spider-Man saved this man and gave him back his wallet. Peter just told you what happened." Robertson said. Jameson scoffed and gave a contemptuous wave towards Peter.

"Ah, that NYMM sympathizer will say anything to make this criminal look like some kind of saint." Jameson retorted. Robertson shook his head.

"Jonah, you're kidding me." he said.

"And what in the world is NYMM?" Betty asked.

"New York's Masked Menace." Jameson said, matter-of-factly. Betty laughed.

"Jonah, you know that's a ridiculous name." she said with a snicker. Jameson pounded his fist on the table, causing his coffee mug to spill over.

"It is not!" the coffee dripped down on his pants. "Son of a bitch...goddamn it. Just bought these slacks." he murmured as he looked down at himself and the mess he'd made. Jameson turned his steely blue eyes back up the the three in the room. Peter tried desperately to suppress his laughter. Jameson scowled. "I won't deny that this a good shot. Has nice composition and the rest of that artsy shit that backwater folks in SoHo like but there is an intriguing story behind this. We're going to delve into the criminal motivations behind NYMM and discover why he does what he does." Jameson said. Peter narrowed his eyes and face palmed.

"He does what he does to save people and keep them safe on the streets. He's helping the city. Sure, he could probably do more, but he's trying to help." Peter said, finally speaking up. Jameson laughed.

"Oh, please, Perry."

"_Peter_."

"Your last name is Peter?"

"No, Parker. My name is Peter Parker."

"Oh, right. Yeah. Anyway, Parker, all you did is take pictures. Leave it to the artist behind the Bugle to craft the engrossing tale of Spider-Man's fall into darkness." Jameson said, reaching for his coffee mug only to remember that it was empty. Sighing, he looked over to Betty. "Ms. Brant, after you give Parker his check, could you...?" Jameson said. Betty picked up the mug and walked out with the rest of the group. Peter followed Betty to he desk, while Robertson trailed behind him.

"Sometimes, I feel like Jonah is absolutely delusional." he said with a shake of his head. "I've never seen someone so wrong believe that he was right." Robertson said. Peter shrugged.

"Hitler thought he was right." he said. Betty nodded.

"And Jameson does have that toothbrush mustache thing..." she said. Peter laughed lightly.

"And I can't help but feeling that he's just a teeny bit racist. He could be Hitler's lost lovechild that was brought to America with hopes that he'd grow up to be an upstanding citizen of America, but turned out to a complete corporate dick with no respect for heroes." Peter said. Robertson chuckled.

"Now that would make headlines." he said.

"_**Hitler's Secret Lovechild** **Found**_. Story at eleven." Peter replied, glancing over into Jameson's office to see him looking at the pictures Peter had taken. It looked like he was working his absolute hardest to try and concoct a tale that would make any bit of sense when the story itself was obvious. Peter was disheartened that people actually fed into his bullshit. But if everything tonight went down according to plan, Peter wouldn't have to worry about his name being defamed by Jameson. He'd have all the evidence he needed to the contrary stored onto his camera.

"Anyway, Peter. Let me give you your check. Jameson didn't specify so technically, I can give you whatever I want..." Betty said.

"Hundred thousand?" Peter asked.

"Within reason. You're still just a freelancer." Betty finished with a smile. Peter sighed.

"Alright, alright. Uh, $300?" Peter said. Betty shrugged.

"That's a little steep." Betty said.

"You heard Jameson. He said it had great composition and was artsy." Peter answered. Betty smiled and nodded.

"He did, indeed. Alright, Mr. Parker. Here you go." Betty said. Peter took his check and grinned from ear to ear.

"Thank you."

"Don't spend it all at one place, kiddo. And if you do, make sure it's a very nice place." Betty said. Peter nodded and turned to walk away, almost bumping into someone. When he looked up, he saw that it was Ben Urich, the man in black. Urich's face was surprisingly warm.

"Hey, Mr. Urich." Peter greeted him. "You going to see Jameson today? He's in a pretty docile mood." Urich shook his head.

"No, Peter, as a matter of fact, I was hoping I could catch you before you leave." Urich said. Peter lowered his eyebrows. What did Urich want to see him for?

"Oh? Why is that?" Peter asked Urich sat down at his desk and kicked his feet up.

"I have some questions to ask. You take pictures of Spider-Man that no one seems to be able to capture. It's like he seems to prefer being photographed by you." Urich said. Peter's heart pounded but he forced himself to calm down. It felt like Urich was trying to bait him.

"Well, I guess he considers me to be his one true believer and not a media clown like everyone else." Peter said. Urich nodded.

"I have to admit that your shots are perfectly angled. Sometimes, it's like Spider-Man poses for you. It's very interesting." Ben said.

"Thanks..." Peter replied. He didn't know where Urich was going with his statements but Peter was growing more and more nervous as the reporter seemed to strategically examining him. Suddenly, he spoke.

"What do you know about the Kingpin?" Peter froze.

"Uh, nothing really. Some kids at school talk about it and I hear rumors about who he might be. Some of them have relatives in gangs that talk, I guess." Peter said. Urich rubbed his goatee and smiled.

"Ok, Mr. Parker. Hey, if you happen to see Spider-Man after you leave, make sure to remind him about 'Big'." Urich said. Peter started to nod with understanding but stopped himself.

"Big?" he asked. Urich dipped his head.

"He'll know what I mean." Ben said. Peter waved to Urich as he walked away. In fact, he did know exactly what Urich meant. He couldn't possibly forget. Tonight was the night that he finally came face to face and took down the Kingpin.

* * *

><p><strong>Fisk Industries, 12:30 AM<strong>

Foswell looked up at the sky as it become mottled by the snowflakes that tumbled to the ground. He breathed out a thin white vapor as for the first time during the night, he felt the chill in the air. He fixed his jacket and shirt. Mr. Big had never in his life been wired. Even though it wasn't by the cops, Foswell felt like he was playing the role of a rat. He hated rats more than he hated fraudulent "gangsters". It was ironic to him that actually had to stoop lower than his competition in order to get what he wanted. Straightening his tie, Foswell inhaled and exhaled. Then, he entered Fisk's building.

The lobby was illustrious and effectively gave the impression that whatever Fisk was doing to amass such a fortune was definitely legal. The large Fisk Industries sign with the "great" Wilson Fisk holding the Earth in hands was actually rather impressive. If Fisk had been a true businessman, this sign alone would've given him an enormous presence. Even Tony Stark didn't have his beside his business sign. Foswell scoffed to himself and approached the front desk. Fisk's secretary, a beautiful young woman with platinum blonde hair and green eyes sat behind the desk, typing and on a bluetooth talking to someone.

"Hey, sweetheart." Foswell said as he leaned over the barrier between. The young woman looked up.

"Hold on." she said to the person on the phone. "Welcome to Fisk Industries. Mr. Fisk isn't currently taking visitors at this time." she cooed.

"Well, I set up an appointment with Mr. Fisk for this time earlier. Uh, the name's Big. Mr. Big." Foswell said. The woman stared at him for a moment and then mouthed "oh".

"You're absolutely right. Mr. Fisk is waiting for you upstairs in his office. I'm sorry, Mr. Big." the secretary said. Foswell dipped his head.

"Don't worry about it, ma." he said as he strolled past her towards the elevator. As it closed, he took in a deep breath. It was time.

-/-

Ben Urich watched with binoculars from a building across from Fisk's headquarters with his recording equipment ready to receive Fisk's confession. He had no idea where Spider-Man was, but the mission had to carry on without him. If all else failed, at least he would have recorded Fisk murdering someone on tape. He could hear Foswell breathing heavily in the elevator, his breaths echoing in the large square.

"Foswell, you alright?" Urich asked, although he honestly didn't care. He'd be damned if Foswell was spooked and couldn't go through with it.

"_Of course._" Foswell answered from his hidden headpiece. "_I'm straight._" Urich nodded.

"Good, good. Just remember what I told you. Be natural. I know you're not used to doing this but just relax and pretend I'm not listening. Make sure that Fisk tells you everything he knows. I need this for evidence against him." Urich said.

"_I know, goddamn it. You've been saying this shit the whole time. I understand. I got this. Just make sure you pay attention and get all you need, 'cause after this, I doing this shit no more._" Foswell said. Urich heard Foswell's breathing stop. "_I'm at his office. Listen._" he said. Urich heard Foswell's shoes click against the floor as he walked towards Fisk.

"_Foswell..._" Fisk said. Urich could hear the silky tone in Fisk's voice. It made him disgusted._  
><em>

"_Fisk. How are ya? Looking well fed._" Foswell replied coolly. His comment elicited a chuckle from the Kingpin, however, Urich couldn't tell if it was a scornful laugh or genuine.

"_You're a funny man, Foswell. A very funny man._" Fisk said. Urich heard Foswell's deep breath.

"_I got a question, Fisk._" he said. _  
><em>

"_What?_"

"_The Cat? John Hardy...do you think that this kitty girl that's been fucking with your imports has anything to do with him?_" Foswell asked.

"_Who?_" Fisk asked. Foswell spoke up louder, letting out an agitated sigh.

"_The fucking Cat Burglar. John Hardy. Got whacked seven years ago. You think this Black Cat chick is 'cause of him?_" There was an awkward pause. Urich watched through his binoculars and saw that Fisk was rising out of his chair and coming from behind him desk. What the hell was going on?

"_Do you think I'm stupid?_" Fisk said, his voice dropping to a menacing growl. Foswell wasn't afraid. In fact, Fisk's questions emboldened him.

"_You know what? Yeah, I do. You're a crime boss with no cred. Just money. Never even caught a body in your fucking life but you run New York 'cause you've paid off everybody in power that you could reach in this city. You're claiming to be untouchable, but you're not." _Foswell spat. Urich saw Fisk move closer until he loomed over Foswell.

"_You know what, Foswell? You're right. I came to New York City with nothing but money. Not a reputation. No amount of 'cred'. Just money. You know why? Because everything I've done has been cleaned away. You can't have a reputation if everything has been swept under a rug. That's the thing about paying off commissioners, judges, and politicians. They help you keep your record clean. That's what power is. The fact that I could do this and get off scot free." _ Fisk said. Urich heard Foswell gasp for air as Fisk's enormous hands wrapped around his throat and lifted him up into the air. He was strangling him to death. But Urich refused to move. If he could get this on video, it'd be all the evidence he needed. He just needed Fisk to kill Foswell. The former crime boss' agonized cries rang out in Urich's ears.

_Come on, you son of a bitch..._ Urich thought. A red and blue blur passed by his binoculars and sped down towards Fisk's office, aiming for his window. Urich's mouth dropped as he realized who it was. _Spider-Man..._

-/-

Spider-Man crashed through Fisk's window, kicking him in the head and flinging him into the wall behind him. The man known as Mr. Big dropped to the ground and looked up at him. "You good?" Spider-Man asked. Mr. Big coughed and pressed himself against the wall. Spidey shook his head. he would worry about him later. Right now, his primary target was Fisk. The enormous man rose to his feet and rubbed his head and his sharp glare pierced Spider-Man's mask.

"**You**." Fisk growled as he ran toward Spider-Man. He was much faster than Spidey expected and the arachnid themed hero rolled to the side. Fisk was quick and grabbed Spider-Man's leg and flung him into the ground and sat on his chest. "You've been a thorn in my ass for too long, Spider-Man." Spidey gagged.**  
><strong>

"Jesus, I feel bad for the thorn." Fisk punched Spider-Man as hard as he could and if Peter had been a normal human, the punch may have knocked him out. The most it did now was annoy him. Fisk continued to punch as he roared.

"I've had enough of you heroes thinking you can do anything to stop me! I am Wilson fuckin' Fisk! I'll kill anyone who gets in my way and no one will stop me. John Hardy learned that the hard way and now that lesson will be given to you." Fisk yelled as he grabbed for Spidey's mask. That was all he was waiting for. With the information he had just gathered, Spidey was free to fight seriously. He lifted Fisk up off of him and over his head and tossed him to the side. Fisk landed with a thud and Spider-Man webbed his hands and feet down. But he didn't follow up. Fisk strained to free himself and spat at Spider-Man. "This won't hold me for long, you red and blue bastard!" Spider-Man folded his arms.

"It won't need to." he replied. "There's someone that I want you to meet." Spider-Man said. Spidey went over to Fisk's office door and opened it. Sauntering through was Felicia Hardy. Felicia never looked at Spidey as she came in. Instead, her eyes locked onto Fisk as she approached him. Spider-Man followed her from a distance and stood watch. He glanced over at Mr. Big to make sure he wasn't trying to make a move. He didn't, but he was staring intently at Felicia and Fisk.

"Who the hell are you?" Fisk growled. Felicia's voice was cool as ice.

"My name is Felicia Hardy and seven years ago, you killed my father." Felicia leapt into the air and when she came down, she drove her knees into the side of his head. Fisk wasn't moving but the way his stomach rose and fell, Spidey could tell that Felicia hadn't killed him. Felicia walked over towards him, tears in her eyes and fell into his arms. Spidey hugged her tightly.

"It's over."

* * *

><p><strong>Parker Residence, Forest Hills, Queens, hours later<strong>

"_Breaking news on this Saturday morning. Business mogul Wilson Fisk was brought into custody this morning after allegedly assaulting and attempting to murder Frederick Foswell, a former known crime boss. Fisk has also been linked to several illegal drug trade operations and murder investigations stretching across the United States from Los Angeles all the way to New York. A video that recorded the confrontation between Fisk and Foswell was brought into police headquarters and in it, Fisk confessed to bribing city officials and police officers in our city as well as others. A highlight of the video, however, was Spider-Man. The mysterious vigilante, deemed _New York's Masked Menace, _crashed into Fisk's office and prevented him from killing Foswell, effectively saving his life.__ We'll update you as we get more information on this story but as of right now, Wilson Fisk is behind bars._"

Peter sipped on his orange juice as he sat back on the couch and watched the news. Aunt Mae walked over and placed two plates of eggs, bacon, sausage and pancakes in front of them and sat beside Peter. She sighed and looked over at Peter.

"Thanks, Aunt Mae." Peter said. Aunt Mae nodded and looked at the TV. She then shook her head.

"It's a shame people can get away with murder for so long that they think they can just go on and do whatever they please." Aunt Mae said. Peter nodded. "Thank God for people like Spider-Man. I think Uncle Ben would've liked him. He seems to adhere to the Parker mantra of 'With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility'." Aunt Mae said. Peter smiled and looked at the TV.

"You know what, Aunt Mae, I think he does too." Peter said.

-/-

**Unknown Location**

"Yeah, yeah. I seen that shit. Calling the whole fiasco 'The Collapse of Kingpin Empire'." a voice said in the darkness. There was a pause and the voice spoke again. "No, no need to worry. With Fisk's fat ass out of view, the underworld throne is ours." the voice said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next, Gang Wars, Part 1...<strong>_


	6. Gang Wars, Part 1

**Rikers Island**

Richard Fisk dusted off his suit and sighed softly as he was led to the visiting room by the police officer. He didn't have any desire to be here but his father's call had been urgent. He hadn't even been in jail for a full week yet and he was already crying for a visit. The walk to the visiting room was irritating and soon Richard grew to hate the sound of his own shoes as they walked down the concrete hallway. Finally, they made it to the visiting room and the officer looked at Richard and then to his father, Wilson. Richard nodded and the officer closed the door behind him as he stood outside, guarding them. Richard sat down in front of his father and crossed his legs, propping his elbow on the arm of the chair and resting his head in his hand. He was attempting to look as bored as possible.

"You called?" Richard said. His father, larger than Richard had remembered him, growled under his breath.

"Of course I called, you smug little shit." he said. Wilson pursed his lips together and then sighed softly. "I'm sorry. I'm just extremely...stressed right now." Richard's eyes traced around the room and he chuckled to himself. A small, cramped room would make a big man stressed. Richard held his tongue. He didn't want to annoy his father anymore than his presence already warranted...not intentionally anyway.

"It's fine." Richard said waving his free hand. He then sighed. "The entire underworld is on edge now with you caught up by the feds. Couple of your underlings are on the verge of fighting for the top spot." Richard said. Wilson narrowed his eyes.

"And where are you in all of this?" he asked. Richard chuckled.

"Oh, Father. You know I'll fight for your precious Fisk Empire. It's my inheritance after all and somebody has to clean up the slop left behind." Wilson Fisk groaned and stood up from his chair and paced around the room. He banged his fist against the palm of his hand.

"If it wasn't for that damned Foswell..." Wilson said. Richard shook his head. Here his father went blaming everyone except himself for his shortcomings again...

"If you claim the name 'Kingpin', then the least you can be is absolutely untouchable." Richard said. Wilson cast his angry gaze down at his son. Richard didn't flinch at all.

"I don't need advice from a spoiled shit like you." Wilson said contemptuously. Richard furrowed his eyebrows.

"Then what the hell did you call me here for?" he asked. Wilson spun around as fast as his body would allow.

"Because I have orders for you, that's why. I want you to round up the Enforcers and get my city back under control. Then, I want you to-" Richard raised a hand and shook his head.

"Can't do that. The Enforcers are trying to take a part of New York for their own as well." Richard said. His father looked equally dumbfounded and enraged. Wilson Fisk's lips quivered and he growled.

"All the money I paid those motherfuckers and I couldn't earn their loyalty?!" he yelled. When the guard peeked inside the room, Fisk shooed him away and lowered his voice. "What the hell..." he said, quieter but no less angry.

"Money only earns loyalty when it's constantly coming, Father. You're in jail. None of your connections care about you now. Sure, you could probably _attempt _to get someone to pull some strings while you're inside, but with your charges...there's not much that can be done. Gang assault, robbery, bribery, money laundering, murder in the first degree, drug trafficking, attempted murder, criminal sale of controlled substances...the list goes on and on." Richard said. Wilson was fuming.

"Then what the hell do you suggest I do?" Wilson Fisk asked. Richard shrugged.

"The feds are going to be investigating all your extracurricular activities for a little bit. Two of your crimes were committed and confessed on video and audio. Unfortunately for you, while you may have made 'friends' because of your money, you failed to be a decent enough human being to have actual friends. Nobody is willing to put their neck out for you, Father." Richard replied. Wilson Fisk sat back down in his chair and sighed softly. Richard couldn't help but feel a small bit of sympathy for his father.

"Then it's over?" Wilson asked, softly. Richard sighed.

"This isn't California, Father. And these aren't your same 'friends'. You were clever enough to pay to have your records expunged before you decided to move your operations to New York. You would've been fine here as well, but-" Richard said. Wilson nodded his head and glared upwards.

"**_Spider-Man_**..." the foul hatred in his voice was palpable. Richard nodded.

"Yes, Spider-Man. You didn't realize this until it was too late, but the most powerful person in New York isn't you. It's him. And what did _you _tell me about making friends with powerful people?" Richard said. Wilson smiled distantly.

"Use powerful people to gain power." Wilson said. Richard nodded.

"It goes against Machiavellian principles, of course, but in this case, it would've saved your ass. You made enemies of the wrong person and friends with the weak of heart. Instead of trying to have Spider-Man killed, you should've had Spider-Man work for you. Everyone is malleable with enough money, Father. At least you seemed to know that much." Richard said. He then stood up, fixed his suit and patted his father on the shoulder. "I'll pay a visit to the Enforcers and Mr. Foswell and see what I can do for the remnants of your ruined, little empire. In the meantime, you might as well get comfortable. You should see if you can get a pretty room set up as your cell instead of this squalor." Richard said.

Wilson Fisk looked up at his son with an odd mix of pride and disgust. "How did you become such a conniving bastard?" he asked. Richard Fisk smiled as he stood up and went towards the door. He turned back towards his father and chuckled softly.

"What can I say, Father? I was born to be a schemer."

* * *

><p><strong>Parker Residence, Forest Hills, Queens<strong>

Peter loved snow days. Partially because he got to stay at home away from the mindless fools at school but mostly because Mary Jane always found a way to come over to his house and spend the day with him. Aunt Mae never minded. She was actually thrilled to have another female in the house. The two of them often had entire conversations before Mary Jane would even come to Peter's room, which meant Peter would have to stand in a corner, awkwardly waiting. When Mary Jane finally did make it to his room, they watched an endless barrage of good and then shitty movies, old cartoons and documentaries. Peter smirked when he realized that he was helping Mary Jane discover her nerdy side.

After the initial joy of having Mary Jane over had decreased, Peter opened his laptop and went to the _Daily Bugle _website and saw the story that Ben Urich wrote about the Kingpin and his investigation into his identity. Skimming through, Peter smiled and chuckled at some obvious at Jameson that probably drove the tyrannical Spider-Man loather into a rage. Peter also noticed only minor praise of Spider-Man. He frowned. Was Urich honestly going to take all of the credit? Probably. Wasn't like Peter could go out in public and claim that he was present at the scene. He already had suspicions that Urich might have a clue who he was. Peter just hoped that Urich didn't make discovering Spider-Man's identity an obsession like bringing down the Kingpin had been.

"I think you should change it." Mary Jane said randomly. Peter came out of his thoughts and turned from his computer and look over at his girlfriend. She was holding his costume in her hand and looking at it disapprovingly. Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Change my costume?" Mary Jane stared at him.

"No, your gender." she said dryly. Peter's mouth dropped and he stared with confusion.

"Wait, what?" he asked. Mary Jane rolled her eyes.

"Of course your costume, slowpoke." she said. Peter breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to her and playfully snatched his costume away before holding it up next to him.

"But it's _the _Spider-Man costume. If I change it, people will think I'm an impostor."

"_Until_ you do your crazy, spider super-heroics."

"Anybody could do my crazy, spider super-heroics."

"Not unless they were bitten by a radioactive spider." Mary Jane smirked. Peter laughed and threw his hands up.

"That's not _even _what happened!" Mary Jane giggled.

"I know where you got your 'stick 'em' powers, tiger." she said. Peter smiled. She was using one of his phrases again _and _she called him "tiger". Peter slunk over towards her and climbed on top of his bed. Mary Jane smiled as he closed in on her and Peter kissed her softly. He then laid down on his bed and Mary Jane laid next to him. Mary Jane made a circle around his chest. Peter felt a titillating shudder crawl up his spine. Desperately, Peter wanted to divert Mary Jane's attention away from seducing him. His aunt was home and he had gotten the closest he wanted to get to crossing over into the "realm of adulthood" as his aunt once called it.

"Flash asked me a couple of days ago to try and help him get Felicia." Peter said. At the mention of Felicia's name, Mary Jane stiffened and Peter grimaced as she looked up at him. She then looked away and shrugged.

"They'd make a decent couple. The hoe that tries to steal boyfriends and the asshole that can't keep his pants zipped up. Match made in Heaven." Mary Jane said. He had a mind to defend Felicia but to do so would be both pointless and dangerous, especially considering that what Mary Jane said was technically true, regardless of her harshness. Besides, arguing in favor of another girl would probably be the button that set MJ off. Peter was ready to try and take the conversation into another place but the smell of dinner being prepared piqued his interest.

"Something smells delicious." Peter said. Mary Jane poked his side.

"You're fat." she remarked. Peter feigned an appalled expression.

"Why I never!" he said with a horrible British accent. "I'll have you know I have the physique of an Olympic athlete."

"And the appetite of seven Sumo wrestlers. Seriously, no wonder Aunt Mae has to make such large meals." Mary Jane said with a small laugh. Peter shook his head.

"My metabolism is just fast. I wonder if it's because of my powers." Peter muttered.

"That's possible. Your body does have to perform at a higher level now."

"That is true." Peter said as his stomach growled. "All I know is that I'm _hungry_." Peter almost whined. Mary Jane shook her head and hit Peter in his arm.

"Quit being a baby." she laughed. Peter distinctly heard the setting down of plates and rose from his bed. MJ eyed him then followed him down the steps to the kitchen. Aunt Mae had only placed a few plates down and Peter rushed to her side to help her.

"Let me get that, Aunt Mae." Peter said, grabbing two giant ceramic bowls. One filled with steamed red potatoes and the other with collard greens. Peter tried not to salivate all over the food. Mary Jane helped as well and seeing that her work was done, Aunt Mae sat down and waited for Peter and MJ to set the food down. When they were done, the two teens sat down.

Aunt Mae smiled and reached for their hands. After she said the grace, she began to fill everyone's plate with food and Peter watched in anticipation as the food piled up. As he sat his food in front of him, he prepared to eat to his heart's content.

_Itis in 3, 2, 1..._

* * *

><p><strong>Gravesend Bay, Old Warehouse<strong>

Fancy Dan exhaled a puff of smoke and sighed. He loved and hated this fucking warehouse. Gravesend Bay had developed a horrible reputation over the past couple of years. Nobody came around here if they wanted to avoid getting a bullet popped into their ass cheeks. Kingpin had known this when he set up his imports to come from here and now that the pigs had got to him, this little warehouse would be his temporary base of operations now. This little jagged, dilapidated warehouse.

"Everybody's here that's gonna show, Danny." Montana said. Fancy Dan turned and faced the room full of mooks and wannabe gangsters. He smirked. These eager shits wouldn't even know what hit them. Fancy Dan threw his cigarette aside and stepped forward. Ox and Montana stood at his side.

"Alright, listen up!" the diminutive man. "Since you received our open invitation to join our little family, there's three things I want you to know. One, we are heading into a city-wide war. Two, how you act during this war will determine whether or not we accept you into our ranks and three-" Fancy Dan heard the door to the warehouse slide open and the clicking of shoe soles on the ground. Turning, Fancy Dan's jaw dropped. It was Richard Fisk.

"Dantel Caricato." the redheaded man said as he slowly walked forward. Fancy Dan's expression fell as he saw that the intruder was accompanied by a group of armed men. His wannabe recruits outnumbered them greatly but against automatic weapons, they didn't stand a chance.

"So, you're the new head of the 'Fisk Empire', huh? " Fancy Dan said gruffly, attempting to save face. Ox and Montana shifted uncomfortably. Richard Fisk shrugged his shoulders.

"It would seem like it. Unfortunately, Father is a tad indisposed, no doubt thanks to his loyal Enforcers." Richard's words stank of venomous sarcasm. Fancy Dan knew exactly what he was implying.

"Look, Rick, if this about your _babbo _getting caught up with feds, I can assure of one thing. The Enforcers didn't have anything to do with it." Fancy Dan said. Richard Fisk nodded.

"Sure, sure...but how does the personal bodyguard of a crime boss not get indicted? From my understanding, you three weren't even present at the building when Father was caught." Richard Fisk said. Fancy Dan glanced back at Ox and Montana, then looked back to Richard.

"We were here. Kingpin told us he had another shipment coming in." Fancy Dan said. A lie. One that Richard Fisk easily saw through.

"Odd. My father may not be the cleanest, or smartest, criminal...but even he wouldn't use a _known _illegal drug import zone. In fact, after the fiasco here last time, he cut off his connect until he had dealt with the vexing, costumed duo." Richard Fisk said. Fancy Dan gulped. It was true that the Enforcers had been away from the building and they had been here at Gravesend Bay...but conducting their own business. Fancy Dan had no idea that that particular night would be the one Kingpin went down. Besides, the Kingpin had called The Hand. Had they failed at their job?

"What happened to The Hand? Didn't Kingpin hire them to handle them?" Fancy Dan inquired. Richard raised his head and rubbed his naked chin.

"Indeed, he did. You needn't worry about the money lost. I'll be refunded at least partway. Also, The Head of the Hand handles failures within his group, personally. A fact that I admire." Richard Fisk said. He then sighed as he rested his hands in his pocket. "I'll cut to the chase, gentlemen. You're all out." The Enforcers all stared forward in shocked silence until Montana spoke up.

"The hell you say?" he exclaimed.

"You. Are. Out." Richard repeated slowly. "Was that easier for you to understand? You aren't getting paid by the 'Fisk Empire' anymore." Richard said. Fancy Dan narrowed his eyes.

"That it? You just came to tell us we're unemployed?" Fancy Dan said. Richard shrugged nonchalantly.

"No, not exactly. There's also something else. You three are pretty capable as a team so...I'm not going to risk you being hired by anyone else." Richard Fisk's gunmen stepped forward beside him and aimed their weapons straight at Fancy Dan and his partners. Dan raised his hands.

"Whoa, whoa, what the fuck?!" he cried out. He then threw a distraught, desperate gaze at Richard. "Hey, Rick! C'mon! Give us another chance, _amico_!" Fancy Dan shouted. Richard shook his head.

"Sorry, Dantel. It's time I clean house." Richard said as he raised his hand and then dropped it. "Fire." The last thing that Fancy Dan heard was the clicking of rifles and the barrage of bullets ricocheting into his body...

* * *

><p><strong>Manhattan, New York<strong>

_Oh my God, I am so full..._ Peter thought as he sluggishly swung from building to building. Going on patrol right after eating four plates of food was a horrible decision. Every time Peter swung downwards, his stomach lurched and he'd be goddamned if he threw up in his mask. He hoped that his food would digest soon. He had a lot of ground to cover around the city before he returned home. Just because there was snow that covered Lower Manhattan didn't mean that criminals would be deterred if they wanted to take action. Peter also wanted to keep a look out for any brave dealers on the corner.

Peter zoned out as he swung, his body instinctively dropping into the motion as he thought. Taking down the Kingpin had been a great accomplishment to him, but he couldn't help but fear that somehow, he'd make it out of prison. The man had major connections if his choice of assassins showed any kind of indication. He had brought in imports of drugs from God knows where, amassed an enormous fortune and escaped from any sort of justice, until now. Peter honestly couldn't believe that the police had intentionally avoided going after him. Urich had mentioned a certain Lieutenant George Stacy when they talked. Maybe Peter had to have a conversation with him. Then again, following a police lieutenant to his house and questioning him in the manner he had done to Urich would really put a foul taste in the mouth of the law.

Peter wondered how he could possibly get the police to accept him. He never waited around long enough for them to show up and take the criminals he captured in his webs into custody. Peter couldn't exactly be everywhere and he needed to be sure that the police could handle their end. He did have a life outside of being Spider-Man, no matter how shallow it was. Peter just didn't know how he should go about it. The most contact he had had with the police was when he first, officially showed up as Spider-Man and battled the Lizard...and ended up in an alley with deep gouges in his ribs. And that was before he had gotten hit by Harry's car.

_I miss Harry. I should go by ESU one day and see him. Provided, he doesn't act like he doesn't know me...which he might. _Peter sighed and swung to the top of a building and landed on the roof. He looked around the city and watched as the cars passed below him on the street. From here, he could see the bright lights of Times Square illuminated in the dark and snowy night.

"Fancy seeing you here, Mr. Webs." a voice purred. Peter nearly jumped out of his suit and whirled around to see the amused face of Felicia behind him. Her emerald green eyes flickered with laughter as Peter stared forward, speechless. How the hell was she able to sneak past his spider-sense? Usually, his brain would've been vibrating like a giant phone until he couldn't see. Why wasn't it doing now? Did he subconsciously not recognize Felicia as a threat?

_If my __subconscious was Mary Jane, it would've definitely buzzed. _Peter thought with a sad laugh. "Uh...how'd you find me?" Peter asked. Felicia smiled and pointed to her nose.

"I kind of smelled you. Still wearing the same body spray, huh?" she purred. Peter narrowed his eyes. He definitely had to change his body spray now. But he couldn't. It was his favorite, especially since Mary Jane loved it. Sacrifices had to be made.

"Yeah..." Peter replied sheepishly. He then shook his head. "So, how have you been?" Peter asked as Felicia came forward and sat beside him.

"I'm alright, I suppose. Fat Fisk is in prison right now and facing either life or the death penalty, so I can't complain too much." Felicia replied with a shrug. Peter rubbed his head.

"You really think he'll actually be convicted? I mean, the guy does have connections..." Peter said. Felicia looked up thoughtfully.

"Who knows? He probably will. Our justice system is a giant middle finger to society at times, but the evidence _is _there." she said. Peter nodded.

"Unless he makes it disappear, which might happen." Peter said.

"The only thing Fisk's been able to make disappear is a bucket full of fried chicken or a box of donuts." Felicia laughed.

"Stop, you're making me nauseous." Peter replied with a chuckle. The very thought of food, especially envisioning Wilson Fisk eating donuts and a buck of chicken was making him feel a little sick. Felicia edged closer to him and tugged at his cheek.

"Aaaw, Mr. Webs squeamish?" Felicia said in a mocking, babyish voice. Peter playfully slapped her hand away.

"No, not at all. I've seen and fought things that'll make your skin crawl." Peter said. Felicia looked interested and Peter grinned. "For one, I fought Flash once." Peter said.

"Who?" Felicia asked.

"Uh...big, dumb, blonde jock. Really dumb." Peter replied. "Is the Alpha male dumbs in a group of Betas." Felicia then nodded and pointed at Peter as if her description actually made sense to her.

"I know who you're talking about. That boy's been staring at me ever since I came to New Midtown. Like, Christ alive, I'd rather the ravenous wolves talk to me than stare." Felicia said, shaking her head. Peter chuckled.

"Well, funny thing is...he actually does want to talk to you. He just doesn't know exactly how to approach you." Peter said. Felicia laughed, a rather scornful one.

"What, Mr. Badass Lady's Man can't figure out how to come to lil' ole me?" Felicia replied sarcastically, waving her hand dismissively. "Whatever." she then looked over at Peter as if she just realized something. "How do you know this anyway? Do your spider powers combo come with a side of telepathy?" Felicia asked. Peter shrugged.

"No...but he did tell me he liked you. I haven't a damn clue why Flash would tell me that. I don't really care about his romantic life." Peter said. Felicia narrowed her eyes and Peter felt like he was being scanned. Could Felicia tell if he was lying? Thankfully, it seemed like she couldn't. Either that or she just happened to want to go along with Peter's story.

"Well, there are three things wrong with Flash trying to talk to me." Felicia said. "One, Flash is a dog. I haven't been at New Midtown for very long but I've already heard through the little birds that fly around the school about how many girls Flash has tried to talk to or had sex with. Not exactly my cup of tea."

Peter nodded. That was very understandable. He had known Flash since they were in elementary school and even then, he had been the object of female affection. Instead of being a chaste, responsible hero, Flash had instead decided to exploit female affection to gain what he wanted. Peter didn't understand the appeal of having multiple women, although he didn't mind having a couple of admirers. Just so long as they weren't obsessively stalking him.

"Two," Felicia continued. "Flash is an idiot. I don't know if it's the multiple blows to the head from football or the combination of weed and liquor, but the guy is slow. I need someone with a sharp mind that can respond to my sarcastic little quips." Felicia said. Peter nodded again as he awaited Felicia's third point. A chill started to crawl up Peter's spine and it wasn't because of the arctic winds blowing above the New York skyline. Felicia was creeping close again.

"And finally, three," Peter gulped as Felicia grabbed at the neck of his mask as began to lift it. The frigid air blasted his neck, chin, and lips as Felicia slowly rolled his mask upwards until it was directly under his nose. Peter knew exactly what was coming. He didn't need his spider-sense to tell that the situation was growing more and more dangerous. "I've only got eyes for you, Mr. Webs." Felicia purred.

Peter felt Felicia's hands cup his face as she pulled him closer. He felt her warm breath as she exhaled softly as she closed in on his mouth. Part of him was about to just let it happen. Felicia was mere millimeters away from him now. There wasn't anyone here. It was just them. Nobody would know. But he would. Peter turned his head at the last second and Felicia's lips grazed against his cheek. When Peter looked back up at her, he could see the stunned expression on her face. Peter shook his head.

"I can't." he said. Felicia frowned.

"What do you mean?" her voice was confused and hurt and Peter felt his own heart reach out to her. He had never done anything like this before. Never in his life had two females been interested in him and now he had to choose, no, he had made his choice.

"I can't do _this _with you. I mean, you're beautiful, intelligent, funny, powerful and independent...but I can't be with you." Peter said. Felicia inhaled sharply.

"Why not? Is it because of _her_?" Felicia spat scornfully. Peter was conflicted even now, not of his feelings, but in delivering this news to Felicia. How should he tell her? How _would _he tell her? That was the real question. Peter sighed. He really had no option. He had to deliver the blunt truth.

"Yes, it is. Mary Jane is my girlfriend, Felicia. I love her. Not kiddie, high school love. Love, like, 'I'd rather be with her than even be Spider-Man' love." Peter said. Felicia just shook her head.

"You said it yourself, Peter. You think I'm beautiful, intelligent, funny, powerful, and independent. We fought gangs and assassins together. We took down Fisk." Felicia said. She was growing desperate now, Peter could tell from her tone. "I could help you in ways that she couldn't. We would be happy together. You wouldn't have to worry about not spending time with me when you're being Spider-Man because I'd always be by your side! What does Mary Jane have that I don't!?" Felicia shouted.

Peter knew she was angry and hurt. He could feel her pain ebbing off of her. Peter had to admit that Felicia was a rare beauty. She was brazen and bold with a mind to pursue whatever she wanted. But, Peter hadn't fallen in love with her at first sight. Felicia was an amazing fighter and she had been instrumental in the takedown of Wilson Fisk, no matter how temporary it would or wouldn't be. He had enjoyed her company as well. But he had never been in her presence and felt like he was in heaven. Felicia was intelligent and actually hilarious, but Peter knew that her brash personality wouldn't gain her any favors with his aunt, the center of his world. But in the end, what did Mary Jane have that Felicia lacked?

Peter knew that there was only one answer to this.

"My heart." Peter replied. Felicia stared forward, dumbfounded and blank. Peter thought he saw a tear forming in the corner of her eye. Felicia quickly snapped out of her stupor and blinked. Before Peter could say any other word in consolation, Felicia rose to her feet and ran away before leaping from the top of the building. Peter bounded towards the edge to look and check on her and saw Felica swinging away on her grappling hook. Within a few seconds, she was gone. When he could see her no longer, Peter hung his head and sighed.

_What the hell have I done..._

* * *

><p><strong>Harlem, New York<strong>

Frederick Foswell sat in his newly refurbished office and sighed as he sat back and watched his television with his inner circle. The four of them were watching a boxing match that Foswell had fought when he was a younger man. He laughed as his friends exclaimed at the blows and exchanges.

"Goddamn. You almost took the boy's head off, bruh!" one man yelled. Another man laughed as the young Foswell started to get more and more punches in on his opponent.

"Damn, Lonnie's right. He really fuckin' him up." another man exclaimed.

"He's really bloody, dude." a third man spoke. The second man turned to him and snickered.

"You scared of a little blood, Macendale?" he said with a grin. The man known as Lonnie shook his head.

"Aye, Alan, leave little man alone." he said with a small chuckle. "No wonder people 'round here call you 'Mister Fear'. Always messing with a motherfucker." Lonnie said. Alan shrugged his shoulders and sat back.

"Just want to make sure I live up to my nickname." he said with a wide grin. Foswell looked over at the three men he considered brothers and sucked his teeth.

"So ya'll gonna just talk all through my fight video after you begged me to turn this shit on? That's how we actin' now?" he said. Lonnie laughed and was about to speak but everybody in the room froze. It was a gunshot. Foswell quickly reached underneath his desk and grabbed his favorite red and black Mossberg 930. The others in the room drew their guns and Foswell crept over to his television and turned it off. Macendale walked over to the window and peeked out of the blinds.

"There's a limo sitting outside...looks like the ones Fisk uses." Macendale said. Foswell's breath stopped. Had Wilson gotten out of jail that fast?

"We need to get the hell out of here." Foswell said. Everyone turned to him and stared skeptically.

"We running from Fisk? Why?" Alan asked. Foswell shook his head.

"Just get the fuck outside and get in my car. Come on!" Foswell said. Hearing the urgency in his voice, the three men finally conceded and headed out to the back lot of the building. Foswell's heart was racing. He thought that he'd have a few months before Wilson even had a chance to get out. They couldn't possibly have had a hearing on his case this fast. Foswell and his inner circle climbed down the steps quickly and made it to the back lot unscathed. Almost as soon as they did however, the sound of gunfire sailed into the air.

Foswell ducked behind a dumpster with Lonnie behind him. Macendale and Alan were closest to the car and Foswell urged them forward with his hand. He refused to die in an alley behind his building. Foswell popped up and the first shot he took blasted one of Fisk's men in the chest and blew him backwards. Lonnie stood next to him and fired several shots from his pistol into the group of men rushing forward, taking two down with amazing accuracy.

Foswell heard the revving of his car's engine and moved over towards it, giving himself and Lonnie some covering fire with his shotgun. Foswell dove into the back seat and Lonnie followed behind him. The car was getting riddled with bullets and Foswell thanked God that he had installed bulletproof tires onto his car.

"Drive, goddamn it, drive!" Foswell yelled. Macendale turned the car around and sped through the alley straight towards the group of men shooting at them. The windshield was shot out and Macendale ducked just in time to avoid gunfire. There was a giant thud as a body banged against the hood of Foswell's car. Soon, Macendale had driven the car out onto the street, drifting wildly as he merged into traffic, eliciting angry honks and jeers from the other drivers.

"Yeah, fuck you too, bitch!" Macendale yelled back. Foswell held his chest and sighed as he tucked his weapon down onto the floor. Lonnie turned towards him and his face was stern and undoubtedly full of questions.

"Now..." he said. "You gonna tell us what the f-" a giant, armored truck ran into the side of the car and Foswell's body rocketed upward onto the roof. The car flipped and Foswell went with it. He heard the sound of the windows breaking and his brothers yelling as the broken glass ripped into their flesh. The car seemed to roll for an eternity before it finally stopped. All Foswell could see was read and he tasted blood and glass in his mouth. His hands were ripped apart and he couldn't feel his arms. But he refused to be stuck in the car. Foswell heard the faint moaning of Alan in the passenger seat. His face was pressed the airbag and blood dripped slowly from his head.

Lonnie and Macendale didn't seem to be breathing. Foswell realized with horror as he attempted to move his friend out of the way that his neck was broken and his face scared. Foswell began to tear up. Lonnie had been his closest friend since they were children and now he was gone. Foswell sobbed as he pushed his way forward and crawled through the broken window. Shards of glass pressed against his stomach and leg until Foswell was out the car. He panted softly and looked around. The streets seemed to be empty all of the sudden. Foswell clenched his lip as he pulled forward. He would recover. He had to recover. He hoped someone had called the paramedics. They would come get his brothers and then they'd hunt down whoever did this.

Foswell heard the clicking of heels as they approached and looked up. A redheaded man casually sashayed up to the wreckage and looked around at it.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." he said with a twisted face of faux sympathy. "It really didn't have to be this messy." he sighed and pulled a rose-colored Beretta 96 from his belt and twirled it in his finger. Foswell spat blood from his mouth and then his eyes widened. It was him. Richard Fisk.

"Oh...my God." Foswell wheezed. The redheaded man giggled and crouched down next to Foswell.

"You realize who I am, do you?" he whispered as he then stood up and pointed his gun at Foswell's head. Foswell gulped, a mixture of blood, mucus and saliva. "You made a mess and mockery of the Fisk Empire. Like I told an old friend of mine earlier...it's time to clean house." With that, he pulled the trigger and Foswell's entire world faded to black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next, Gang Wars, Part 2<strong>_


	7. Gang Wars, Part 2

Peter looked at the television screen, scooping a spoonful of Cinnamon Toast Crunch in his mouth and blinking as he read the news ticker at the bottom of the screen. He felt absolutely horrible. Last night's conversation with Felicia had hurt him and caused him to actually lose sleep even though _he _was the one that dealt the crushing blow to her spirit. Watching Felicia flee to avoid crying in front of him had truly pained Peter's heart. He didn't know how exactly he should have felt but he knew that his innate compassion for others was pushing its way through. On one hand, Peter did in fact feel proud of himself for rejecting Felicia's advances and standing up for his relationship, especially in a private setting where no one would found out.

On the other hand, he hated himself for having hurt someone who actually cared a lot about him. He didn't want Felicia or Mary Jane to be hurt and unhappy but he knew he could never straddle the fence with girls. At the end of the day, Peter felt like he made the right decision. Even so, it hurt to do it.

Peter raised the bowl of cereal to his mouth and drank the cinnamon sugar milk as the news continued.

_"In this morning's breaking news, a violent car accident in Harlem early this morning has left three men dead and one in critical condition. Police are labeling this a case of vehicular manslaughter combined with a hit and run. Thus far, absolutely no witnesses have come forth with any information, however, police have been able to identify one of the bodies as Frederick Foswell, a former crime lord in the Harlem neighborhood. The other victims have yet to be identified." _

Peter stared with wide eyes. Foswell had been Urich's informant leaking information to him about the Kingpin. Who would've killed him? Maybe Fisk's Enforcers had decided to strike back in revenge? Peter shook his head. It didn't seem likely. Felicia didn't report their presence in the building when played the part of Fisk Industries secretary. If they weren't even around to protect their boss, why would they track down and kill the man who ratted on him? While Peter pondered on that question, the news kept on rolling.

_"In other news, the son of outed crime boss Wilson Fisk held an early conference this morning. During this conference, Richard Fisk talked at length about the future of his father's 'front' company, Fisk Industries..." _the female reporter said. The scene then flashed to a clip of the press conference and Peter saw a slim, redheaded man standing at a podium. He was an amusingly stark contrast to his father.

_"While I am deeply saddened by the arrest of my father and the accusations pressed against him, I am a business minded man. I believe that what started off as a front for criminal activity could be turned __into something truly significant in the technological world. So, it is with a glad heart that I rebrand this organization. May i introduce you to...FiskTech." _Richard Fisk said. Peter snorted and changed the channel. He didn't trust Richard Fisk. As a matter of fact, Peter didn't trust any fucking body whose last name was Fisk. Peter rubbed the sparse hairs that started to sprout on his chin and his eyes widened.

Richard Fisk's sudden appearance in New York to take over his father's company and the murder of Foswell didn't just coincidentally happen at the same time. Something was going on...and he would definitely have to pay Fisk a visit today.

Peter flipped backwards off the couch and dropped his cereal bowl into the sink. Leaping up the steps, Peter grabbed his towel and went into the bathroom to shower. After he washed himself until he looked and smelled like a bronze god, Peter rushed into his room to get dressed. Peter put on his clothes and slung his bag over his shoulder and headed out of the door.

"Peter! Where are you going?" Aunt Mae called from behind him. Peter cringed and turned around to see his aunt looking at him, quizzically. Great.

"I'm going out." Peter said. "See if I can grab some pictures of Spider-Man for the Bugle, maybe go visit Harry with MJ and go see a movie or something." Aunt Mae nodded and folded her arms.

"And how exactly are you getting there?" she asked. Peter shrugged.

"Uh, bus or subway. Walk if I have to." Peter said. Aunt Mae shook her head.

"I want you back in this house by nine, Peter." Peter's face contorted with confusion.

"Wait, what?" Peter asked. "Why?"

"One, it's a school night. And two, you start your midterms tomorrow. I want you to be prepared for it." Aunt Mae said. Peter opened his mouth, ready to protest but bit his tongue so he could think before he spoke.

Aunt Mae had a point. Even though he had a near perfect GPA, his midterms were incredibly important. He honestly couldn't afford to be too hurt or tired to make it to class in time. He _hoped _that he wouldn't come to blows with anyone today. But with Richard Fisk, he had no idea. Getting home earlier would keep him from making his usual patrols around the city. New York could go a day without him. Once again, he _hoped_.

Peter sighed and nodded his head. "Yes, ma'am. I'll be in by nine." Peter replied.

"And, you'll study." Aunt Mae said as she walked past him, kissing his cheek lightly as she went to her room. "You're free to go, Peter." she said, finally. With that, Peter slid down the rail on the steps and raced outside. His first stop was Mary Jane's house. Maybe she would be willing to go with him to Empire State to visit Harry.

Peter decided he'd knock on her front door instead of her bedroom window this time. His visit was actually one that he'd need clearance for. After a second round of knocking, Peter heard the click of the lock and the door opened. Behind it, Mary Jane's aunt stood, looking down on him. Peter faked a smile but struggled to maintain eye contact.

Anna Watson was a rather grotesque woman, with splotchy black and brown skin, a large nose and a lazy eye. She looked like a troll watching for billy goats to cross her bridge. Peter silently thanked God that Mary Jane had taken after her mother's side of the family appearance wise.

Anna Watson sniffed. "What do you want, Peter?" she asked.

_Certainly not you. _Peter thought with disgust. "Hey, Ms. Watson. How are you? Is Mary Jane home?" Peter asked, politely. Anna shrugged.

"Figure you'd know better than me. Wait right here. I'll call her." Anna said with a snort. She then turned. "Mary Jane! Your little nerd friend is here for you!" she called. Peter heard an indistinct answer and then Anna shouted back. "This little skinny boy, Peter from next door!" she screeched. Immediately, Peter saw Mary Jane emerge from the top of the steps and the welcome beauty of her face caused him to genuinely smile.

Mary Jane grinned back. "Peter." she said softly. Peter nodded and glanced at MJ's aunt. The ugly woman scoffed.

"Go on upstairs. But don't you start anything, boy." Anna said as she waddled back to the living room and sat down. Mary Jane and Peter exchanged a quick glance and went up to Mary's room. In the brightness of the day, Peter had noticed how girly the entire environment was, every corner filled with stuffed animals that all had names and backstories. Mary's tough exterior often hid the sweet little girl that was inside of her. Peter knew that most of these toys were remnants of happier days for her, when her parents were still married and not strung out on drugs. Yet another reason Peter was happy he had taken down the Kingpin.

Mary Jane sat down on her book-filled bed and looked up at Peter. "So, what's up? Why didn't you just come to my window like you normally do?" she asked. Peter shrugged.

"It's the middle of the day. Somebody would see me. Plus, I wanted to make this an official visit to see you. Wanted your aunt to know where you were going to." Peter said. Mary Jane raised an eyebrow.

"Which is?" she asked.

"To go see Harry at ESU." Peter replied. Mary Jane nodded and then gestured at the pile of open textbooks and notebooks on her bed.

"Peter, I'd love to. But as you can see, I'm kind of busy studying for our midterms. Not everyone is a genius like you." Mary said with a small giggle. Peter sighed and rubbed his face.

"So you don't wanna go?" Peter said softly. Mary Jane hit Peter's arm.

"Stop pouting. I said I'd love to go, but I'm studying. We'll see Harry soon anyway. Christmas Break is coming in a few days and Harry will be home. Might be able to squeeze in a little Christmas meet up with us and Aunt Mae. But that'll be _after _midterms." MJ replied. Peter nodded.

"I guess you're right." he admitted. MJ laughed.

"Of course I am. Can't believe _I'm _being the responsible one." she said.

"I know. That's scaring me." Peter said with a shudder. "What is the world coming to?" Mary Jane laughed.

"Haha, you're such a wise guy." she said as she softly kissed his cheek. Peter leaned in to get another kiss when he heard the sound of sirens outside. Peter went to the window and saw police cars whizzing through their neighborhood. Peter turned back to Mary Jane.

"I gotta-" Peter said. Mary Jane nodded and rushed over to him.

"I know." she then kissed him and smiled. "Go get 'em, tiger."

* * *

><p><strong>Manhattan, New York<strong>

Lieutenant George Stacy let out an exasperated breath as he exited his squad car and fixed his belt. It seemed that his gun was weighing more heavily on him on this morning than normal. Must've been the burden of his job. Lieutenant Stacy glanced over to his fellow officer leaning on her car. When she saw him, she placed her radio down and nodded.

"Lieutenant." she said. Lieutenant Stacy nodded.

"Cellanos...what's the situation?" the grizzled officer said. Officer Cellanos sighed.

"Armed men inside are holding up the bank. Calling themselves the 'Blue Boys', whatever the hell that is. They have hostages and so far, we believe everyone's still okay." she said. Lieutenant Stacy shook his head and his shoulders fell. He looked up into the pale gray sky.

"Of all the days to rob a bank." He then looked back at Cellanos. "Have any moves been made to go inside?" Lieutenant Stacy asked. Cellanos shook her head.

"No, some of the men are covering the doors and entering from the rooftops..." Stacy nodded.

"Understandable. So what're we going to accomplish sitting out here on our asses?" he growled. "People are inside there and money is being stolen. We should make some kind of move." George said. Cellanos raised an eyebrow.

"What do you suggest? If we're too aggressive, we might risk the hostages being killed and the robbers getting away. I don't think that's an intelligent move to make." Cellanos said. Lieutenant Stacy snorted.

"And if we're too passive, these bastards might still get away with the money. I don't want that happening. Not in this city. Not now." he said. Cellanos nodded.

"I understand, Lieutenant. But we need to wait." she said. Lieutenant Stacy frowned.

"For what?" he asked. Cellanos eyes flashed upwards and widened with shock. Lieutenant Stacy turned around and raised an eyebrow. A familiar red and blue figure was swinging towards them, moving acrobatically above the city before descending downwards towards them.

"Maybe him?" Cellanos smirked. Stacy shot a glance to his officer and pursed his lips.

_Spider-Man..._ he thought. Lieutenant Stacy had been a witness to the after effects of Spider-Man's actions. He couldn't count the amount of times he had found criminals bound in webbing and hanging on walls and light posts. He had also read the ridiculous stories in the _Daily Bugle _about the so-called "New York Masked Menace". Stacy had learned to ignore most of the bullshit that was printed in the _Bugle_. Jameson would do anything to get readers.

Stacy couldn't say that Spider-Man hadn't helped them arrest criminals and that he had a hand in bringing down the Kingpin, something he had given up on doing after he uncovered that most of the police force was under his payroll. But for some reason, Stacy couldn't find it within him to trust him. His police instincts told him that a masked vigilante wasn't to be trusted...but common sense told him that if he were out stopping criminals away from the law, he'd protect his identity as well, especially for his family's sake. Nevertheless, it seemed that now would be the time that Spider-Man would get a chance to prove himself.

-/-

Spider-Man flipped down elegantly on top of a cop car and looked from the grizzled police officer to his associate. _Lieutenant George Stacy..._ Peter thought. He was finally seeing the cop for the first time. Casually, he waved.

"Hello officers!" he said, as good-natured as he could. "What's the situation?" The female officer glanced over to Stacy, who gave a nod and lifted his chin as he spoke.

"Bank robbery. We don't know how many thieves we've got inside but they have hostages, all at gunpoint. None of my officers can get in. We think there may be a way in through the roof..." the lieutenant said. Spidey nodded quickly.

"I've got you. Don't worry. I'll get those hostages out safely and catch the criminals." he gave a thumbs up and before the officers could respond, he leapt from the top of the car and shot a web to the side of the bank building and slung himself upwards. He curled into a ball and landed squarely on his feet. It didn't take him long to find the air duct on the roof and he whipped the covering off with his web and jumping inside.

It was cramped inside, but Spidey's flexibility easily compensated for the cramp spaces as he contorted his body to squeeze and crawl through the vent. As he neared the lobby of the bank, Spider-Man could the chatter amongst the robbers inside. Soon, he could see what was going on. He counted at least seven men inside, all of them wearing blue headbands and ski masks with dark colored jackets. They looked like a dollar store Crip gang and Spidey had dealt with one of those before. Before he made a move, Spider-Man listened.

"5's outside an' shit. Yo, we need to get the fuck outta here, cuz." one man said worriedly.

"Hold up, young. If this bitch would cooperate with this transaction, we could get outta here." another voice called back. Spidey heard a sigh and the sound of a gun cocking.

"Fuck this." a third voice said. He heard glass smash and a woman shriek. The third voice was now shouting angrily. "GET THE MOTHERFUCKING MONEY IN THIS BAG BEFORE I BLOW YOUR NAPPY ASS HEAD OFF, BITCH!" Alarmed, Spider-Man made his move.

Crashing through the ceiling vent, the red and blue, arachnid themed hero sprayed webs throughout the lobby, entangling the criminals where they stood. With another quick zip of his web, Spider-Man snatched the firearm from the man who threatened the teller and whipped it back towards his face, knocking him down. Spidey's head vibrated loudly and he turned out of instinct. More men had rushed in and one held a pistol at point blank range.

"Too slow, hero." he said with a grin. Spidey breathed softly and then struck. Before the man's trigger finger could slide back, Spider-Man crushed his hand between his and felt his finger bones shatter. The man cried out in pain before Spidey silenced him with a kick to the head. Spider-Man quickly surveyed his surroundings.

_Two subdued, two knocked out, three more to go. _He thought as he gathered himself and tried to assemble some form of plan for attack. It was of the upmost importance that he draw the gunfire away from the hostages. He definitely didn't want anyone killed in the crossfire. So, Spider-Man circled the room, avoiding every gunshot that flew his way. Next, he'd need to take them out quickly, which wouldn't too difficult. Not with these idiots that couldn't even bother to bring more than one clip of ammunition. Instead, they called up at Spider-Man with jeers.

"Get your bitch ass down here, Spider-Man!" one man shouted.

"Pfft, yeah, so we can fight like real men and your face can get acquainted with my pimp hand!" Spider-Man yelled as he leapt down. The man tried to flail his gun as a weapon but Spidey easily dodged the blow and whirled around the man's head before slamming down on his body, flattening him against the ground.

_Two more..._ Spider-Man thought as he turned his head and saw the two "Blue Boys" left fleeing the building. Spider-Man smirked as he heard the police officers yell freeze. Spidey started to walk outside then turned back to one of the subdued men in blue. The man stared at him with contempt. Spider-Man smiled underneath his mask he made his way outside to see the two men who attempted to escape getting arrested and round up by the police. Spider-Man glanced over to Lieutenant Stacy and his female partner and leapt over towards.

"Building is all clear." he said after he had settled on top of a police car. "You'll find the others either knocked out or webbed up." Spidey said. The female officer, Cellanos, smiled but Lieutenant Stacy gave only a curt nod.

"Good." he said, walking forward into the building. Spider-Man watched him go and sagged his shoulders a bit. The least he could've gotten was a "thank you" for his efforts. He sighed inwardly. Perhaps the only reward he'd ever get was the satisfaction that he had saved lives. Spidey turned to swing away.

"Hey!" Cellanos called from behind Spidey. The teen hero turned around and saw the woman smiling. "Good job. New York's safer because of you." she said. Instantly, Spider-Man's heart warmed and he smiled before shooting out a web and swinging off into the city. He was doing this for something. He was appreciated.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, Empire State University<strong>

Harry Osborn was more than a tad bit upset as he stepped off the bus that made its rounds through the ESU campus. He had awakened to find himself keeled over in the bathroom in his house and not in his campus bed. He didn't even know how long he had been laid in there or why his father or Bernard, their butler, didn't even come to get him. When he actually made it outside in the sunlight to see what damage he had done to his car while driving, it wasn't even there. It didn't take long for him to realize what had happened. Eddie Brock had taken it out for a joyride after dropping Harry off. That was Harry's car, the first thing he had actually bought with his own money. He wanted it back.

"Any of you seen Eddie?" Harry asked as he approached a group of people on the promenade. One, a broad-shouldered young black man shrugged.

"Yeah, he's in the main gym." he then looked Harry up and down. "You aight, cuz? You look a little heated." the man said. Harry frowned.

"Oh, yeah, Randy. You could say that." Harry said as he walked forward towards the Romita Gym. Harry tracked Eddie down like a starving lone wolf. When he found him, the blonde man in the weight room, lifting a giant barbell with relative ease, grinning as if he was getting pleasure from every rep he took. When Harry approached him, Eddie's face retained the same grin.

"Osborn." he said. "How ya feeling?" Eddie said as he lifted the weight, puffing his cheeks with exertion.

"Peachy. Where's my car?" Harry's voice was a growl and when Eddie heard his tone, he chuckled softly

"Whoa there, rich boy. I'm going to need you to watch your tone with me." Eddie replied. Harry's angry sigh sounded like a snake hissing.

"Fuck you, Brock, where's my car!" Harry shouted.

Eddie Brock dropped the weights and leapt to his feet, looming over Harry. Eddie's muscles rippled under his skin, veins popping through his neck and biceps. For a brief moment, Harry had a brief thought of backing away and apologizing but his anger kept him from thinking rationally.

"Where's my _**fucking**_ car?" Harry said, standing flatfooted. He was bracing himself in case Eddie decided that this was the last time Harry would get a chance to talk to him like that again. Eddie puffed his chest and balled up his fist. But he didn't let loose any blows.

"Your Camaro is on the residence parking lot. You should thank me, you conceited shit. I drove you home." Eddie growled. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, home. Not here. To my father's house. Do you have any idea what would've happened if he found out I was too shit-faced to drive?" Harry said, quieting his tone now that the weight room's occupants seemed to have been drawn in by their conversation. "Don't take my car again." Harry brushed past Eddie and started to make his way towards the exit. Eddie's strong hand grabbed his shoulder and gripped him hard. Eddie's fingers bore into his skin and pulled Harry close.

"I saved your little ass. If you would've come back to campus drunk, you would've been expelled which is much worse than what your old man could've done. You owe me thanks for keeping you in school." Eddie said. Harry stared back at the blonde.

Eddie had a point. School policy did dictate that alcohol was illegal on campus and he could be expelled whether he was legal drinking age or not, which he wasn't anyway. His Resident Assistant would've definitely spotted him and smelled the liquor on his breath and as drunk as he had been, he would've been completely unable to feign sobriety.

"That's all great. Really, thanks. But stealing my car?" Harry said. Eddie chuckled.

"How else did you expect me to get from your house back here? No buses go to or from your neighborhood. Cabs, either." Eddie said. Harry sighed.

"I would've rather you crash at my house than steal my car..."

"_Borrowed_. Now stop crying like a bitch and go get your car off the parking lot. It's in Lot H. For Harry." Eddie said with a laugh as he went back to lifting his weights.

"Ha ha fucking ha." Harry grumbled as he walked towards the exit to the weight room and found his way outside to the parking lots. Harry crossed through parking lots E-G, noticing a group of people writing, "Clean Me, You Asshole" on the rear windshield of a particularly dirty car. Harry fully agreed that it needed to be washed of its iniquities. Finally, Harry approached his Camaro in Lot H and was thrilled and surprised to see it in perfect condition. He circled around his vehicle, his baby and smiled. Maybe he would have to thank Eddie after all. No...to hell with him. Harry fell on his car's hood and rubbed it with a wide smile.

"Nice to see you making out with your car." an amused voice said. Harry looked up to see a beautiful girl with caramel brown skin and wavy dark blonde and brown hair giggling at him. Harry squinted his eyes. He had seen this girl before. He stood up and leaned coolly against his car.

"Well, hello. We've met before, haven't we?" Harry asked. The young woman nodded fractionally and moved forward.

"We did. Couple of nights ago at the club party. You were a little drunk with Eddie Brock and asked for a dance from me..." she said. Her words joggled Harry's memory and he grinned.

"Oh yeah. I don't remember much from that night but I couldn't find it within myself to forget your beautiful face or that dance. I had no idea you went here." Harry said smoothly. The girl nodded and sauntered over towards him. Harry grinned and looked down at his car. He had an idea. "How about you join me for lunch or something. I'll drive." he said.

The young woman smiled. "Of course." she said.

Harry paused. "My name's Harry Osborn, if you didn't already know. I didn't get yours..." the girl cocked her head to side, her smile widening and brightening.

"Lilly...Lilly Hollister."

* * *

><p><strong>Manhattan, New York, Hours Later...<strong>

The sky was an odd mixture of orange, gray and purple as the sun set over the wintery landscape of New York. The chill in the air was finally starting to get to Peter but he wouldn't outside too much longer. After foiling the bank heist, Peter had swung around the city on patrol. All he was intending to do was kill time, however. He had a much bigger plan in mind. He was going to visit Richard Fisk. When he had entered the FiskTech Headquarters building on his first go around, Peter had noticed that there were ceilings entry ways available and thus, he thought it was only perfect to get the drop on Fisk that way, mostly to show him just how accessible he really was.

Peter slowly descended from the ceiling into the FiskTech head office, shooting a web line as he hung upside down in front of the desk. He thought his approach was stealthy enough and he knew that Richard Fisk was sitting in the chair, rocking back and forth. If he wanted to strike now, he could. But he didn't. Richard Fisk slowly turned in his chair with his hands clamped together and a smug grin on his face.

"Ah, Spider-Man. I've been expecting you." he said. The man's voice was smooth and cool. Peter blinked under his mask.

"_Expecting _me?" Peter repeated. Richard smirked.

"Indeed. A new face in New York City, especially one directly related to the big crime boss, Wilson Fisk, would warrant attention from the resident hero. At least, I'd hope you'd be that attentive." Richard said. Peter frowned.

"I am...to be frank with you, I don't trust you. At all." Peter said with a low growl in his voice. Richard simply chuckled.

"You don't trust me? What have I done to warrant your suspicion?" Richard asked.

"Frederick Foswell was killed early this morning in a hit and run. Then, you just happen to arrive in New York and take over your father's company the same day. We both know Foswell had a hand in Wilson Fisk's arrest. I'm betting you wanted to pay him back." Peter said. Richard Fisk smiled and stood from his chair to walk around the office.

"Well, aren't you the little detective?" he said coolly. "This Frederick Foswell, what do you know about him? Was he just an average joe? The people in his car? Were they just normal American citizens?" Richard Fisk asked. Peter kept still.

"I don't know." he replied. Richard nodded, raising a finger.

"Ah, well, let me enlighten you, Spider-Man. Frederick Foswell was a Harlem crack cocaine and heroine dealer in the mid-eighties. Over the course of his life, he rose to power as a little kingpin in his own right. Although not convicted of murder, he has killed before. Innocent children born to cracked out parents and given up due to the habit and power struggles over trafficking grounds. He and his inner circle, the men inside the car with him, were gangsters. Killers. Thieves. Not innocent men." Richard Fisk said. Peter frowned.

"What are you saying? That you killed them because they deserved to die?" Richard chuckled.

"All I'm saying is that Foswell was not a good man. He was selfish, arrogant and a murderer. Whoever took him out gave him what was coming to him. 'An eye for an eye.' That's the Bible." Richard said. Peter shook his head.

"That doesn't make it right." Peter said.

"I'm assuming you're rather young to be so obsessed with idealism. Why else would you do the things you do for a city that thinks you're a menace." Richard replied. His eyes bore holes into Peter. "One day, someone is going to push you to pay unto evil the same in return. Maybe then you'll realize that the world isn't merely black and white. It's-"

"Fifty shades of gray, I know. I get it. Foswell was a bad guy and eventually, someone would've probably got to him. Doesn't mean**_ you_** should have. The law needs to have a say in these things." Peter said. Richard Fisk looked amused.

"Coming from the masked vigilante taking matters into his own hands, that's quite the revelation." Richard said. Peter nodded slightly and Richard laughed airily. "Look, Spider-Man...I don't want to be enemies with you. In fact, I'd like for us to be partners." Richard said. Peter cocked his head to one side.

"You cannot be frickin' serious." he said. Richard shrugged.

"I could use someone with your particular skill set to help ensure the security of my business. Of course, this a paid partnership." Richard said, putting a briefcase onto his desk. Peter lifted a hand.

"That's okay, I'm-"

"No, no...I want you to see this." Richard said as he opened the case. Peter gawked as he looked at the contents. There were rows and rows of hundred dollar bills and the briefcase had great depth. Peter couldn't even calculate how much he thought was inside. "That's fifty thousand dollars. And that's just your starter pay for the week." Richard said. Peter's jaw dropped.

_Holy shit..._Peter thought before shaking his head.

"No?" Richard Fisk asked.

"No, I was...well, no, I can't accept this job from you. Like I said before, I don't trust you. I'm just here to tell you that I'm definitely keeping an eye on you." Peter said, finally, as he jumped upwards into the ceiling. Richard Fisk chuckled.

"That's fine...but this job offer is still open." Richard said. Peter scoffed and continued on his way. After he made his way to the outside of the FiskTech building and swung from the top. The chill of the air pierced through Peter's wetsuit and into his skin and he shivered as he dove down towards the street. His web line caught the side of a building and he sailed upwards into the air, corkscrewing and landing elegantly on the roof. Peter pulled his sleeve up and checked his watch. It was nearing eight-thirty. If he swung home now, he'd get there in a little under five minutes. It was safer to not upset Aunt Mae especially when her reasons for giving him his curfew were actually ones he agreed with.

Having decided on what he was going to do in that regard, Peter had more questions as he swung straight towards the Robert F. Kennedy Bridge. How had he managed to turn down fifty thousand dollars in front of his face? Granted, it may have been drug money or something else dirty, but fifty thousand dollars?! That alone could pay Empire State tuition for his freshman year, free up Aunt Mae from the stress of having to pay...and he turned it down. For what?

Because great power required great responsibility. Peter hadn't grown disillusioned by this ideal at all. It had actually greatly benefitted him in his run so far as Spider-Man. His dedication to responsibility had helped him find the drive to take down the Kingpin, besides the fact that he was a giant dick that sold drugs to children...even if that "child" had been Flash. There were more lives at stake than his. It was big picture for Peter.

But even if it was, he had never received any form of thanks or gratitude for his actions. A few fans here and there but most of the public had been influenced by Jameson and his lies in the _Daily Bugle_. Mindless morons were so blindly following lies that they couldn't see what was in front of them. Peter had saved so many lives being Spider-Man. Maybe that should be payment enough. That he could keep at least a few people from losing loved ones like he had. A small consolation in compared to fifty grand, but a big one.

Peter landed in front of his house and checked his watch again. He smiled. He had made it home in record time. Peter changed out of his costume and into his street clothes and walked into the house. Aunt Mae looked up at him as if she was startled to see him so soon.

"I'm home." Peter grinned, but his aunt didn't meet his smiled. Peter's face then shifted to worry and he crossed the living room to his aunt. Peter's eyes widened as he saw what was in front of her. Bills. "Aunt Mae..." Peter said softly.

"It's nothing. Just...some things I have to take care of." Aunt Mae said as she glanced down at the envelopes in front of her. Peter sighed.

"How much is it?" he asked. Aunt Mae shot him a glare.

"I'm not telling you. You're just a chi-" she said.

"No, I'm not. And even if I am, you need me to help you, Aunt Mae. You have to let me help you." Peter said. Aunt Mae shook her head with some tears forming in her eyes.

"No, I'm supposed to take care of you. You were given to us then Ben died...now..." Aunt Mae took in a deep breath and shook her head. "Now, I can't even afford to pay the bills." she said as she cried. Peter squeezed his eyes tightly closed when he heard his aunt's first sob. He didn't want to hear this right now. The last time he had ever heard his aunt cry was when Uncle Ben was killed and that was the longest three hours of his life. He didn't want this now. If only he could find some way to comfort her and reassure her that everything would be fine.

_**If only you had accepted Fisk's** **offer...** _a voice spoke in Peter's mind. Instinctively, Peter knew that it wasn't his own voice speaking even if it did sound like it. The very thought confused him. What had spoken inside of his mind?

Peter cleared his mind with a with a quick blink and reached out for his aunt, wrapping her into his arms. Aunt Mae began to sob and for the first time in a while, Peter saw the stress and age on her face. Aunt Mae's hair had grown grayer with time, wrinkles had started to come in on her once beautiful and youthful face. It was almost a nightmare for Peter to behold. Had he not seen what his aunt was going through? Peter held his aunt for what seemed like an eternity before his aunt looked up at him. The sorrow in her eyes was extremely clear.

Peter wanted more than anything to console her and he tried to. "We'll be alright." he whispered. "We'll make it." Empty promises. With the little scrap of money he made at the Bugle, there was no way they'd be able to live off of that. Aunt Mae might have to get a job or Peter would have to go to the Bugle everyday with something. Either that or no longer work freelance. Working for Richard Fisk was not an option he'd consider...but what could he possibly be doing for the man?

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, FiskTech Headquarters, Head Office<strong>

Richard Fisk rubbed his temples as he sat at the desk that his father had once sat behind. He had asked that he get another chair even though his father's old one was quite comfortable, it didn't exactly pleasure him to sink into the cushions every time he sat down. The desk was also immensely large, crafted out of some giant rare tree from Europe or something like that. Richard's father had told him about it, but he hadn't really ever paid him any attention. Not when it came to his purchases. More so when it came to acquiring power.

Of his own admittance, Richard Fisk had grown to become obsessed with power and the very concept of it. Throughout the last year alone, he had completely devoured _The Prince_ by Niccolò Machiavelli, _The 48 Laws of Power _by Robert Greene and Sun Tzu's _Art of War_ over hundred times over. Richard wanted to be the very best at what he did and nothing would deter him from gaining more and more power. Not even Spider-Man. Although, he did present a sort of hindrance.

Richard had not expected Spider-Man to turn down his offer. He thought that $50,000 was definitely a high enough price to offer the hero, however he had found it within himself to reject it. If money wasn't going to be enough to sway him, what would be? Richard needed to find out what exactly made the hero tick, what made him who he was. In order to do that, he'd have to find out who the man under the mask was. And that itself would take an enormous effort that Fisk didn't really have time for.

Richard Fisk glanced over to his digital clock on his desk and sighed. Azuma Gōda was extremely late. He had beckoned for him to come at an earlier time. Fisk didn't want to have to track down the leader of the Hand. It was hard enough contacting him when he didn't have money to offer him. It was even worse when Richard intended to be at least partially repaid for the failures of the Hand.

Almost on cue, Richard noticed a small trio of shadows creep into the office and form into human beings garbed in black and red. The man that stood in the middle wore a black suit, white shirt and red necktie. The arrogant ambiance of the man annoyed Richard greatly, mostly because it almost reminded him of a only slightly younger version of himself. Richard assumed that Azuma had a reason to be arrogant. He was the leader of one of the wealthiest assassin's guilds in the world.

"Azuma, it's about time you showed." Richard said calmly. Gōda shrugged.

"Got distracted. I took a tour around the city. It's quite nice." Azuma said. Richard nodded and rested his hand against his chin.

"I'd say it would look nicer if a certain red and blue hero had been taken care of. And that brings me to my reason for calling you here. You owe me payment, at least partway, for your failure to complete your assignment." Richard Fisk said. Azuma Gōda stared forward and frowned.

"We were paid by Wilson Fisk." he said. Richard Fisk's expression stayed the same.

"Yes, but the key word there is 'Fisk_'. _Wilson Fisk's money is my money and his problems have fallen into my lap, problems that could have been avoided. Hand operatives always guarantee success or has the quality of your organization fallen to such desperate lows under your 'leadership'." Richard said. Azuma curled his lip back into a snarl.

"How dare you!?" Azuma shouted. He feigned a rush towards Richard's desk, intending for him to leap up in terror, but Richard remained motionless. His patience with this spoiled child was wearing dangerously thin but he had to maintain his emotions.

"Gōda, I don't wish to fight with you. All I desire is a refund for your failure." Richard said. Azuma's nostrils flared.

"And you won't get it." he spat back. Richard raised an eyebrow and Azuma continued. "Your father was too weak to take care of his own problems. It is because of his own insolence that Spider-Man still lives, not ours. If he was truly kingpin, he would not have had to call on us." Azuma said. Richard Fisk sighed deeply and glared upwards.

"So what are you saying, Azuma?" he asked, although he had a basic gist. The young Japanese man turned his head to look out over the darkening New York skyline.

"As I was saying, this city is quite nice and rife with crime. One could find brilliant recruits for the Hand here." Azuma then turned his age to Richard and grinned. "But I cannot afford to have you here in the way." Richard was unfazed. He waved his hand dismissively.

"In the way of what? I've retired from criminal activity. What are you planning, Gōda?" Richard asked. Azuma Gōda's grin widened and he leaned over Fisk's desk and stared him in the eyes.

"Simple. I'm establishing a division of The Hand in New York...and I'm taking over this city."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next, Gang Wars, Part 3<strong>_


	8. Gang Wars, Part 3

**Parker Residence, Forest Hills, Queens**

Peter's view when he opened his eyes was a very strange one. The beige carpet in his room was under his head below him while he sat on the pale blue ceiling. His biology book was stuck to his hand although it hung limply. It took Peter a few blinks to realize he had actually fallen asleep on the ceiling. After consoling his aunt and pondering on Richard Fisk's offer, Peter ascended to his room and had spent the night studying. He found it to be more comfortable to study and read upside down. And somehow, he fallen asleep up here.

_Weird..._Peter thought to himself.

Peter heard the door to his aunt's room squeal softly as it opened and he flipped from the ceiling. He landed like a feather onto the ground and pretended to be making his bed as his dear aunt knocked on his door and then cracked it open.

"Peter?" she said. Peter peered over his shoulder.

"Yes?" he said as innocently as he could muster. Aunt Mae gave him a questioning look and then glanced up at the clock. Peter followed her eyes and then his own widened. He was almost an hour behind schedule. He had only half an hour to get to school in time for his midterms. Aunt Mae moved out of his way as Peter rushed out of the room with his towel in hand.

Peter's shower was flourish of water and soap, quickly scrubbing every part of his body that he could in five minutes. As he leapt out of the shower, he webbed his towel over into his hand and dried himself off. When he got to his room, he piled layers of clothes on his body, paying no attention to whether or not the colors matched or not. He stuffed his books into his bag and whirled around the room quickly to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. After his quick assessment, he slid down the railings. Aunt Mae reached out to hug him and Peter gave a quick one-armed hug before he ran out.

"Have a good day..." Aunt Mae said, her voice fading behind Peter as he sprinted down the street. He almost forgot how weird he looked racing down the street at nearly seventy miles an hour and slowed up as he approached downtown. Peter glanced down at his watch and sucked his teeth. At this rate, he'd never make it. Looking around quickly, the young man ran into an alley and scaled the wall in a single jump, flipping elegantly onto the roof. Up here, his identity would be safe. Even with Spider-Man in New York, nobody ever bothered to look up.

Peter raced across the rooftops, pushing himself to maximize his speed. The world became a blur of colors and the wind screeched in his ears as he sailed through the air. The adrenaline pumped through Peter's body as he leapt across a gap between the buildings that was the width of an entire avenue. Peter almost would've yelled out in excitement if he hadn't been so stressed out about making it to class on time.

Peter landed on his feet and rolled, never breaking his stride as he continued to race across the rooftops, spurting out webs to propel him forward. The sound of a car's wheels screeching down the street drew Peter's attention down to the avenue. A man ran screaming after the car, waving his hands for someone to help him. Peter sighed and shook his head. _You've got to be kidding me..._

Peter glanced down at his watch. He had about five minutes left. Peter had no time to play around with a car thief, especially not at seven-thirty in the damn morning. He'd stop the car, but he'd do it quickly and rather sloppily. He hoped that the street cleaners would be ready. Peter leapt forward over several buildings and sprayed a web line down onto the rear bumper of the speeding car. Peter felt himself getting jerked forward by the car so he wrapped the webs around his hand pulled the car back as hard as he could. With his other hand, Peter sprayed another thick web line and pulled, tying the two webs in his hand together before spraying another line. After those had been tied together, Peter dove down from the building, attaching the webs to the side.

Peter dove out of the sight of the curious audience and leapt across to the Midtown High rooftop, landing elegantly. He looked over onto the football field to make sure nobody would see him as he jumped down. Peter didn't really have much time to be careful though. He flipped down to the ground and raced inside of the back door. As Peter hit the halls, he was shocked. Even this close to class time, the hallways were crowded with students trying their hardest to get to class on time. All of them were failing miserably. Peter looked up at the clock on the wall. He had a minute at the most. Peter sighed.

He gathered as much strength as he could reasonably muster in this situation and pushed his way through the crowd, ignoring the cries of "Watch it, asshole!" and "What the shit!?" as fought his way to the stairwell. Peter slipped through the door and ran up the steps, taking massive bounds upwards until he reached the second floor. A well-practiced move, Peter almost slid down to his classroom door and shoved his hand into the crack of the door as it began to close. Miles Warren's bespectacled face met Peter's and the black boy grinned awkwardly.

"You're late." Mr. Warren said coldly.

"It is _really _crowded downstairs. You start your exams earlier than any other teacher in the school." Peter said. Mr. Warren's face looked like he was straining. It had just occurred to Peter that Warren was trying to close the door in his face. Peter smirked as his Biology teacher finally realized that he was losing and pushed his glasses up. Exhaling sharply, Mr. Warren relented and Peter entered the classroom. Mary Jane sat to his left, a white smile gently shining on her face. Peter quickly went for his seat next to his girlfriend while Mr. Warren closed the door.

The look Warren gave Peter spoke volumes. _I genuinely despise you, you little prick. _Peter felt uncomfortable under his gaze, much more so when he realized Warren wasn't the only one staring at him. Across the room, another pair of eyes watched him with the predatory intent of a feline. Felicia Hardy's emerald green eyes spat flames at Peter and he had to look away. She was still hurt by what he had said to her. How couldn't she be? Peter wondered what she was thinking now as she glared at him.

"Alright, now that everyone is _finally _here...your mid-term will encompass every piece of material you've learned in class and should've read on your own. The exam is fifty short answer questions with an essay at the end. You have an hour and thirty minutes." Mr. Warren said as he began to pass out the exam. Groans slowly started to rise around the class with silent prayers being lifted to heavens as the exam papers made their way around the class. Peter glanced over at MJ. She shot him a thumbs up and Peter let out a sigh of relief. He wouldn't have to cheat for her. The biology exam settled itself on Peter's desk and he stared down at the first question...

* * *

><p><strong>FiskTech Headquarters, Head Office<strong>

Richard Fisk's morning usually consisted of a quick workout, a massage from one of his male assistants and perhaps more if the mood was correct. Today, however, Richard's morning had been nothing but research and phone calls. Azuma Gōda had laid down the gauntlet and now, every second that ticked by could be Richard's last. The Hand worked quickly and absolutely. Whenever Azuma gave the kill order, Richard knew his life would be over. He had to strike first.

Every shred of information Richard could find on the history of the Hand was consumed, absorbed and rehearsed inside his mind while he formulated a plan of attack. All around the city, he had people working to locate any members and where they might be going. His success had seemed to diminish hourly. His informants either found nothing or never reported. This game Richard found himself caught up in was becoming progressively more dangerous and closer to home than he'd like. Every plan that he found himself creating was reckless. His options were dwindling with every dead informant. It'd only be a matter of time before Azuma Gōda made his way back here to rip New York from Fisk's hand.

Richard slammed his fist onto his desk, causing the cleaner in his office to raise her head in alarm. Richard smiled politely, despite his frustration.

"Didn't mean to startle you." he said apologetically. The cleaner nodded and grinned.

"You seem stressed." the cleaner said. Richard sighed and rested his face on his hand.

"More than you'd believe." Richard replied.

The cleaner continued to grin widely, dumping trash into the larger bin and sweeping some dust into a corner. For the first time, however, Richard noticed something. He didn't know this woman. Richard had made a point of meeting everyone that worked in his building, even waiting until night shifts. He knew their faces and names. He had that attention to detail that his father lacked. Richard narrowed his eyes.

"Excuse me." he called to the cleaner. The woman turned her head to face him. Richard kept his polite smile while he started to reach under his desk for his Beretta, Rose. "I don't think we've met before. What's your name?" The woman held Richard's gaze and her grin widened while her expression darkened. The woman licked her lips.

"_Te_..._de_..._shi_..." she said. The woman drew a straight steel sword from inside of the broom shaft and leapt across the room. Richard Fisk drew Rose from under his desk and fired two silenced shots at the woman. The assassin rolled in the air to avoid the gunfire that tore through the ceiling. Fisk spat as the woman landed on her feet and ran towards him, swinging her sword down. The blade sliced into the wooden desk and Fisk frowned. Thousand dollar mahogany wasted.

Fisk fired another point-blank shot at the woman but she moved her head in time enough to yield her shoulder. The bullet ripped through her, but no sign of pain showed on her face. Just that eerie grin she possessed. The woman's sword rose out of the desk, sending splinters flying. Richard attempted to kick the desk forward into the woman's chest, only to push himself backwards. His damn father must've had it nailed down. The female assassin smirked as she launched herself towards Richard, driving her sword downwards.

Fisk leapt from his chair as the assassin's sword plunged into it and then kicked the chair as hard as he could. The sword was snatched away from the woman and she turned on Richard with an odd look of amusement. She wouldn't be finding any of this funny when Richard put a bullet in her head. Richard fired more shots from Rose, but the woman was too fast. She ducked behind the desk and then rose again and jumped over to Richard.

The woman was surprisingly strongly and she easily managed to pin Richard's wrists to the ground with her hand and foot. Her grin grew wider as she stared down at Richard. Richard tried his best to remain calm and think. There had to be a way out of this. Even as the assassin began to whisper the words that she had muttered when he asked for her name, Richard remained calm.

"_Te de shi. Te de shi. Te de shi._ _Kemono ni teikyō._" she said as her hand slipped behind her back to draw a long, serrated knife from its sheathe. Richard almost laughed. As sloppy as this broad daylight assassination attempt had been, he had still not be smart enough to avoid it.

The glass window behind Richard shattered and the woman on top of him was thrown off. Richard laid on the ground as he listened to the fighting that was occurring in his office. The female assassin was screaming obscenities in Japanese while whatever had flung itself into the room fought her. Richard grinned. It must've been Spider-Man. The young man under the mask probably placed some kind of device in his office to monitor sound and spy on him in case he needed to keep him alive or stop his "nefarious" plans. He had made a great move in that case. He had just saved his life.

There was a slight squeal from the female assassin followed by a sickening crack and Richard sat up on the floor quickly. A cloaked figure stood in the room, completely shielded from the soft gray light of the winter sky that entered the room. In his hand was the female assassin, her head twisted with several of her vertebrae jutting from the side of her neck. With a form of the contempt, the figure tossed the woman's body to the ground. Richard frowned. This was most definitely not Spider-Man. Richard's disappointment was only tempered by the fact that this figure had just saved his life.

"Thank you." Richard breathed. The figure didn't turn. He just grunted.

"You're alive. Good." the figure's voice was deep and guttural...also crazed. Richard heard the figure exhale. "I need you to do something...for me." Richard Fisk sighed.

_Of course you do. _Richard thought. The red-haired man shook his head. "I need something from you as well. Answers to some questions that happen to be buzzing around in my head right now. First, who are you? Second, how'd you come to my office at just the right time?" The giant figure twitched and Richard could hear whispers as if this cloaked individual was talking to himself.

"My name...is Mr. Nogg. I suspected that the Hand would...be here to kill you. You're their only competition." Nogg growled.

"Then why save _me_?" Richard Fisk asked. Nogg twitched again, whispered to himself and then spoke.

"Because I hoped that you...would be more willing than the Hand. I went to Gōda with the proposition that I'm...going to present to you." Nogg said. Richard Fisk raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of proposition? Considering you just saved my life..." Richard Fisk asked. This time, Nogg didn't whisper to himself or twitch. In fact, his words had never been more clear.

"I need Spider-Man to be brought to me. I have a particular stake in his life. I know where to find him and how to get him to come." Nogg said.

"If you know all of that...why not simply get to him on your own?" Richard asked. Nogg turned his head fractionally and Richard could see the glowing golden eyes under the shadow of his hood.

"My plan for him...only works if he's unprepared for what he will face. Which he will not be." Nogg said, half cackling.

"And if I refuse?" Richard asked.

"You don't want to. With or without you, I will get to him. But, if you help me, I won't kill you when I'm finished with him." Nogg said. Richard chuckled. This was an offer he couldn't refuse.

"Alright...I'll help you. But, there's one thing that I need for you to do for me." Richard stood up and dusted off his suit coat. "The Hand organization's expansion into New York is a problem. I do realize that searching for every Hand agent would be too much to ask...but Gōda managed to get an agent in my organization and in my office. I need him dead." Richard said. "Do that...and I'll help you with your plan for Spider-Man." Nogg's chuckle turned into a cackle before it settled down.

"Very well, Fisk. You will have their heads." Nogg growled as he leapt through the same hole in the glass window that he had appeared from. Richard Fisk crossed his arms and rubbed his head. It wasn't even noon yet and already he was surrounded by an enormous mess.

* * *

><p><strong>New Midtown High School, Cafeteria<strong>

"I swear to God I nerved the hell out of that test." Peter said as he rubbed his temples. Mary Jane sat at his side rubbing his shoulder while Peter felt like he was about to have a nervous breakdown. He had completed three tests today but Dr. Warren's had been troubling him since he finished it.

"Sweetheart, I'm pretty sure that's not even possible. Science is your strongest subject." Mary Jane said calmly. Peter shook his head.

"No, no. I know. That's why I couldn't have done as badly as I did. Hell, now Warren will _really _be on my ass about my tardiness. It's like I can just ignore the assholes that crime in the morning. Like who decides to steal a car at seven in the morning? Who tries to rape a woman in an alley at seven in the morning? Don't these people have to wipe rheum out of their eyes first before they go around harassing people?" Peter said. Mary Jane reared away from him. Peter turned and saw her hazel eyes looking down at him.

"Peter...what in the world is 'rheum'?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry. Uh, rheum is the thin mucus that's discharged from your eye, mouth or nose during sleep. It'll become crust as it dries. We call it 'sleep' for some reason." Peter said. Mary Jane looked at him with a strange mixture of confusion and attraction. Peter could only look back at her and watch as she smiled.

"You are such a nerd." she said as she shook her head and then kissed Peter on his forehead. "I'm sure you did fine on the exam. What questions did you think you missed?" Mary Jane asked. Peter hunched his shoulders.

"Just one." he said sheepishly.

"Peter...you're sitting here having a nervous breakdown over one question?" Mary Jane asked. Peter looked up and nodded.

"Yeah. I _never _feel unsure about a question. I don't even know if that was something we studied or was in the book." Peter said. Mary Jane looked down at him and then suddenly, she nodded, mouthing 'Oh." Peter heard her giggle and he frowned. "What's so funny?" Peter asked her. MJ held her hand over her mouth and sighed.

"Peter...you missed a random extra credit question that had absolutely nothing to do with biology. It was about Dr. Warren's life." Mary Jane said. Peter stared forward and then slapped his forehead.

"Well, of course I wouldn't know that crap. When did he ever talk about his life?" Peter asked. Mary Jane shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe before a giant lizard smashed a hole into the side of the school and had a battle with Spider-Man in the gym and football field." Mary Jane said.

Peter nodded. He remembered that day quite well. The big game bounty hunter Sergei Kravinoff had tracked Peter to his school and was about to capture him only for Connors to ambush them. The three of them then barreled through the wall into the gym. After that, it had been a hard fought battle against the giant reptilian until he had beaten him down to the point where his reptile physiology won over. He and Sergei had been taken by Peter's godfather, Nick Fury, to a S.H.I.E.L.D prison. He hadn't spoken to Fury since.

Mary Jane rested her head on Peter's shoulder and rubbed his chest. "You know after this, we get to go home." she said softly. Peter sighed.

"What the hell is wrong with Midtown's midterm schedule? At this rate, we'll still be in school come Christmas." Peter said. Mary Jane shrugged.

"Well, tomorrow will probably be our last day. Just three more exams and we'll be free for the Winter Break." MJ smiled. Peter nodded. Though he loved learning, he hated the high school experience. Being free for a few weeks would make his heart glad. Peter looked down at MJ and grinned.

"So, do you want to come over and study when we leave?" Peter asked. Mary Jane smirked, a twinkle flickering in her eye.

"Study or 'study'?" she asked. Peter felt the shiver of arousal.

"Either one. As long as you're there with me." Peter said. Mary Jane smiled at him and kissed him. For a moment, Peter almost forgot that they were sitting in the cafeteria at school. Only when he finally opened his eyes to look into Mary Jane's did he remember where exactly he was. Peter reluctantly pulled away from Mary Jane and the beautiful redhead smiled at him, flipping her bangs to the side. Peter continued to stare in awe at her until a flash of platinum blonde caught his eye.

Felicia Hardy was speed walking out of the cafeteria and Peter felt a pang in the pit of his stomach. She must've saw them. Peter sighed. He hadn't seen Felicia in a couple of days and now, he was once again reminded of how he had hurt her. No matter how morally right his decision had been to reject Felicia's advances, he had still ended up hurting someone he considered close to him. Guilt plagued him and it must've clearly shown on his face.

"Peter?" Mary Jane said softly. "Are you okay?" Peter glanced over at her and shook his head. As he stood up, Mary Jane looked up at him.

"I...I'll be right back." Peter said. He didn't wait for her to try and protest. His feet led him after Felicia and through the cafeteria doors. He saw her standing at her locker, perusing through whatever contents were inside. Peter took in a deep breath. He didn't know how she'd react to him approaching her. Hopefully, she wouldn't cause too much of a scene.

Before Peter could even close the distance between them, Felicia whirled around on him. Peter hadn't seen such contempt in her emerald green eyes since they took down Fisk together only days prior. Peter felt a cold shiver down his spine as she stared him down. For a brief moment, Peter was lost for words. He didn't need to speak. Felicia's actions answered every question he could've thought to ask.

From around the corner, Peter saw the familiar face of Flash, grinning from ear to ear as he strode between Felicia and Peter. He casually bumped Peter to the side and walked away with his arms wrapped around the platinum blonde girl. Quickly though, the jock turned around and flashed a smile at Peter. When he had turned his head, Felicia turned hers. Her eyes said it all. It was almost the exact same message that Warren's eyes had given.

_Fuck you. I hate you._

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Location<strong>

Azuma Gōda sat with his legs kicked up on the arms of his chair he had imported from Japan. He smirked. It had been the best couple of months for him. The coup against the former leader of the Hand, Junzo Muto, had gone well, propelling Gōda upwards to the prestigious leader of the organization. Bloody revolutionary takeovers were common in the history of the Hand. Almost every leader and deposed when his leadership was questioned. In Gōda's mind, Muto had been leader for far too long. Several Hand agents had sided with Muto and escaped. Gōda's agents and informants had tracked some of them to this illustrious city of New York. It was full of crime. Scum roamed the streets doing whatever they pleased. There were hurt people everywhere desperate to get revenge...and the Hand would be here just for that. Gōda's plan was simple. If they could pay the price, he'd deal with their problems. If they couldn't, they'd pledge lifelong loyalty to his organization. He'd make more money and increase his army.

However, Gōda had absolutely no mind to compete and that's where Richard Fisk presented a problem. Richard Fisk was not like his father. Wilson had relied on the Hand in the past to do his dirty work. Richard, however, proved to be more hands on. If his take down of the Enforcers that betrayed his father and the rat Foswell that snitched was any indication, the young Fisk wasted no time and played no games. As polite and sweet as the man was, when it was time to move, he moved. The man had been amassing some kind of armed guard force the size of a private military corporation. It was under the nose of the public and kept off the books, but the agent Gōda had placed in FiskTech had gathered all the information that he needed. He'd kill Fisk before he had the chance to extend his range across the city. His agent would see to that.

Azuma's eyes caught movement in the darkness near the entrance to his throne room. He frowned and narrowed his eyes.

"Come out, intruder. You can either walk out or pieces of you will roll out." Azuma said nonchalantly. There was silence and Gōda waved his hand. Instantly, eight assassins appeared out of the shadows with swords drawn. Azuma pointed to the location of the sound and the eight assassins flashed forward. Almost on cue, whatever had moved near the entrance of the room burst forward.

The shape was as black as the shadows that surrounded it and Azuma's assassin's rushed forward to deal with him. To Gōda's horror, the silhouette was faster than his assassins. The first two that approached it were grabbed and killed while they screamed, the sound of their bones breaking echoing through the throne room. Even Azuma's eyes struggled to catch up. But his ears heard everything. All around him, his assassins were being snuffed up. Heard shouts of _"Obake! Obake!"_ coming from around the room.

Monster, they shouted. Monster.

Azuma Gōda slowly unsheathed his own sword, although he almost instantly realized how futile his attempt to fight and save himself would be. The figure left the shadows, his dark cloak colored purple by the moonlight. The massive figure, clearly a male humanoid, stepped forward with his golden eyes gleaming under his hood. Azuma's mouth dropped.

"You." he hissed. The figure grinned, revealing sharpened teeth between his lips.

"I told you...what would happen if you refused. You die." the figure growled, jumping forward. Azuma attempted to unsheathe his sword and bisect the monster. But he was much too late. The figure grabbed him up by his neck and lifted him into the air. The monster's golden eyes bore into Azuma and the Japanese man closed his eyes as he accepted his fate. He felt the grip around his neck tighten until the breaking of bones and the tearing of skin ended in abrupt silence.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next, Attack The Heart<em>**


	9. Attack The Heart

**Downtown Manhattan, Christmas Eve Party, Romita Lounge, 1 AM**

The bass from the sound system boomed in his ears. Drunk women danced around, twisting their hips and dancing to the beat. One pressed her ass against his crotch and tried her hand at twerking. Lights flashed around the room like somebody was throwing glow in the dark crayons back in forth. The building smelled of sweat, weed and liquor. The floor was sticky in some places and slippery from the spilled drinks in others. The young man took in a deep breath and smiled as the girl in front of him finished her dance and was snatched away by another drunk man eager for his turn. Harry Osborn was in heaven.

The fall semester had ended after his last final exam earlier during the week and he felt confident that he had passed with flying colors. Now, he no longer had to care about his grades or due dates for essays. He had only one purpose during these next few weeks he had out of school. He was going to drink until he could barely stand...and he was closer to realizing that ambition than he realized.

The next song the DJ played caused the entire club to go absolutely crazy. The hip hop fans in the crowd began to dance and Harry stood back, drunk and smiling. The flashing lights and booming music only added to the euphoria he felt as he slowly felt himself ease onto the couch in the VIP section of the nightclub. Beside him, his designated driver, Eddie Brock enjoyed a lap dance. As the girl rose up, Eddie held her hand and winked at her. The girl giggled and walked away and Eddie looked over to Harry.

"Harry! My dude! This a great end of the semester or what?!" The big blonde yelled. Harry smiled.

"Yeah, the fucking best!" he shouted back. He took another shot of the ciroc in front of him and burped. Eddie stared at him and shook his head. Harry blinked and bobbed his head up and down as he felt himself start to feel the beat. With the courage that could only come from alcohol consumption, Harry stood up and began to dance, dropping and shaking his shoulders and shuffling his feet. Behind him, he could hear Eddie laughing so hard that he started to choke on his own saliva. Harry didn't care. He was enjoying himself.

"Great moves, Harry!" a female voice yelled out. Harry's eyes went over to the direction of the voice and his eyes set on caramel skinned beauty that was Lily Hollister. His gaze traced down her body, drawing an outline and mentally stripping her. He didn't have to imagine too much. In the short, tight dress she wore now, she was basically showing everything Harry wanted.

"Thanks!" Harry said as he wandered towards her, grabbing another cup of liquor. Lily smiled and took the cup, gulping it down quickly and exhaling as it hit her chest. Harry smiled at her and she returned. He glanced over his shoulder at Eddie and the young man gave him a thumbs up. Harry grinned and turned around to face the goddess in front of him.

"What?" Lily asked. Red and blue lights flashed over her body and for a second, Harry thought that the police had shown up. Damn, he was drunk.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to come to my car. For some privacy." Harry said. Lily Hollister smiled coyly and seductively.

"Privacy, Mr. Osborn?" she asked. Harry nodded quickly and smirked.

"We'll need it."

The next few minutes were a literal drunken blur. One minute, Harry and Lily were slipping past the bouncers. In the next, Lily straddled Harry's lap on the back seat of his Camaro, kissing down his neck feverishly while Harry enjoyed every minute. His hands slid down Lily's side, pulling her dress up over her waist. Lily stopped working on Harry's neck and her lips found his. The windows of the car were starting fog, Harry noticed. The kiss between Lily and Harry lasted only moments before Lily paused and looked down at the drunk Osborn.

"You have a condom?" she asked. Harry stared at her blankly before his brain registered her words. He then nodded quickly, causing him to become slightly nauseous and lightheaded.

"Y-yeah...my pocket." He said as he reached into his wallet and fumbled around inside for a condom. Trying to find the golden wrapper was proving hard in the darkness. Finally, Harry found the elusive condom and smiled stupidly as he pulled it out. Lily Hollister smirked back at them and the two started to kiss again. However, once they did, the strangest thing seemed to happen.

Despite the two of them moving around in the back seat of the car, Harry hadn't ever noticed that they were shaking it. Not until now at least. Even Lily seemed to be a bit startled by was happening. Her eyes widened like she saw a monster and she covered her mouth in terror as she screamed. The sound was dead to Harry. The entire world seemed to slow down as broken shards of glass fell into Harry's lap as Lily Hollister fell off of him. The back end of the car lifted in the air and Harry flew forward until his face smacked against the dashboard. Groaning, he turned his head and stared. Something had lifted his car off the ground. Whatever it was growled and snarled. Harry thought he heard it speaking. Gibberish, he thought. Until he actually listened.

"_**Attack the heart. Attack the heart. Attack the** **heart**._" the voice chanted its mantra in a guttural tone. Harry froze as he remembered he had heard this voice before. It sounded just like...

"HARRY!" Lily screamed as the Camaro flew forward. Harry stared back through his rear windshield, hoping to catch a glimpse of whatever had thrown his car. All he saw were two glowing golden eyes and a large shadowy figure that turned and leapt away as the Camaro crashed into the side of the club and Harry's head bounced against the passenger window...

* * *

><p><strong>Empire State Hospital, Waiting Area, 10 AM<strong>

Peter didn't know how the hell he was supposed to feel. On one hand, he had completely aced his last three finals a few days ago, finishing even the extra credit that was offered. On the other hand, Harry Osborn had just landed himself in the hospital after having crashed his car in the side of a nightclub. Even based on Harry's standards, that sounded absolutely reckless and crazy. Peter wondered how many drinks it had taken Harry to figure that driving his car with a passenger on the inside into a building was a perfectly sane idea that anyone would do.

Next to Peter, Mary Jane shook her head and sighed. "I hope Harry's okay..." she said softly. "I know he'd hate to be in the hospital on Christmas." she said.

Peter nodded. Harry's mother had died a long time ago. The only person Harry had left in his family was his father and from what Peter remembered from the last time he and Harry had had a heart to heart talk, the two of them really didn't see eye to eye. Peter honestly didn't think Harry cared about being around his father for Christmas.

"It's probably the best place for him. He had to be ridiculously drunk to think that going full speed into a building was smart." Peter said. Mary Jane rubbed Peter's arm and Peter sighed. "I'm just anxious to see him. I was supposed to go before we got out for break, but I forgot." Peter said. Mary Jane kissed his cheek and hugged him.

"Peter, don't be worried. I'm sure Harry's okay." she cooed softly into Peter's ear. Peter listened and supposed that he should've agreed to Mary Jane's consolation, but he was still worried. Harry was the closest thing he had to a best friend and even though the two hadn't seen each other in months, he still felt that bond. Peter wouldn't be settled until he saw Harry for himself.

A man in a light blue lab coat entered the waiting room and Peter rose up quickly to meet him with MJ following. Peter tried desperately to reel in his emotions as he felt words spill out of his mouth.

"Doctor? How's Harry? Is he alright? Is he alive?" Peter asked. Mary Jane came to Peter's side, rubbing his arm. Peter glanced down at her and then sighed. "I'm sorry." Peter said. The doctor smiled lightly and nodded his understanding.

"It's alright. Fortunately, I have good news. Mr. Osborn is alive." the doctor said. "However, he didn't make it out unscathed. Due to blunt trauma suffered during the accident, Mr. Osborn has a concussion, broken nose, fractured sternum, broken ribs and minor internal hemorrhaging."

"What the hell is _minor _internal hemorrhaging?" Peter asked. To the doctor's credit, he weathered Peter's irritated question.

"The bleeding in Mr. Osborn's stomach stopped on its own, making it minor. Otherwise, I'd likely be giving you a very different report." the doctor said. Peter opened his mouth to ask another question about Harry but MJ spoke ahead of him.

"What about the girl in the car, the passenger? Is she okay?" Mary Jane asked. Peter wanted to smack his forehead. He hadn't even given a thought about the passenger's well-being. The doctor maintained his polite smile.

"She's sitting in the room with Mr. Osborn and is actually doing fine. A few bruises and a broken wrist but she's very alive. Miraculous, considering." the doctor said. MJ nodded and Peter sighed.

"Can we see h...them?" Peter asked.

"Follow me, he's back through ER." he called over his shoulder. The young couple followed the doctor through Intensive Care. Peter heard the cries of pain coming from behind the curtains and closed doors. The very thought of their suffering made Peter feel slightly downcast. He wished he could help these people, heal them. But that was outside of his power set.

Peter and Mary Jane waited while the doctor opened the door and peeked inside. He then stepped back and allowed Peter and MJ to enter the room. When the couple entered, they were met by a pretty caramel skinned girl with blonde and dark brown hair. She had a bandage on her forehead that barely subtracted from her beauty. Peter's eyes went from the girl to Harry's unconscious body laying in the hospital bed. His head was wrapped with bloody cloth and he laid stiffly in his bed.

"Who are you?" the girl asked. Mary Jane stepped forward to speak.

"Hey, I'm Mary and this is Peter." she said, pointing to Peter. "We're friends of Harry's." Mary Jane said. The girl folded her arms and looked the couple up and down.

"You look a little young to be friends of Harry's..." she said.

"Well..." Mary Jane said, looking over to Peter. Her gaze was a clear call for help and Peter couldn't help but answer it.

"Actually, Harry's like an older brother to me. I helped him some when he was in high school." Peter said. The girl nodded and Peter proceeded with the conversation while Mary Jane went to Harry's bedside. "So," Peter said. "What's your name?"

"Lily." the girl answered.

"Ok." Peter forgot how hard it was to talk to pretty females he was just meeting. "Uh, how do you know Harry?" Lily sighed.

"Jesus, are we playing 21 Questions or something?" she asked in an irked tone. Mary Jane's head turned sharply to eye Lily and Peter felt like he was caught in the middle of a nuclear explosion. Lily caught MJ's glare and it seemed to be enough to snap her rude behavior. Peter wondered why no one feared Spider-Man as much as they seemed to fear his girlfriend...

"I wasn't trying to interrogate you. Just making conversation..." Peter said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Lily said, shaking her head. "Shit's just a little crazy for me right now." She then looked outside the room and then back at Peter. Her voice lowered to a whisper. "This wasn't a car accident." she said. Peter frowned and Mary Jane looked over towards them.

"What do you mean...?" Peter asked. Mary Jane narrowed her eyes.

"How is somebody driving their car into the side of a building _not _an accident? Did Harry do it on purpose?" Lily shook her head and bit her lip.

"No, Harry wasn't even in the driver's seat when it happened. Neither was I. We were..." Lily said, trailing off. The rest immediately clicked in Peter's head. She was Harry's girlfriend...or fuck buddy by the way she shied away from answering any questions about how she knew Harry. Peter and Mary Jane exchanged glances. MJ twisted her lips and raised an eyebrow as if she were asking Peter if he had any extra girls in his life. Smartly, Peter continued the conversation with Lily.

"Ok, I can fill in the blanks." Peter said. He folded his arms. "But what I need to know is how Harry's car ended up in the side of the club." Peter asked. Lily frowned.

"Why do you do you care so much? What are you going to do?" she asked.

_Find out what the hell exactly is going on in this city. _"I'm just concerned. Harry's basically my best friend. If this wasn't an accident, I need to know." Peter said. He looked into Lily's eyes and the girl looked away.

"This is going to sound crazy and you probably won't believe me...but something picked up the car and threw it." Lily said.

"What?" Peter replied. Lily raised a hand.

"I know, I know. It sounds like I'm tripping but I'm not lying. Something big picked up the car and threw it." she said. Peter rubbed his chin.

"Can you describe it in any more depth? Anything else notable about this thing that threw the car?" Peter asked. Lily looked up as if she was trying to recall, only to rub her head a little later.

"Shit, I don't know. It was big, had claws and..." Lily looked up like something clicked in her brain. "Bright golden eyes. I couldn't tell what color the thing was but I know it had bright golden eyes. It scared the fuck out of me." she said. Peter looked over at Mary Jane and she looked equally skeptical and frightened. Peter looked back at Lily and nodded.

"Thank you." he said as he walked over to Harry's bed. "When he wakes up...can you tell him we came to see about him?" Peter asked. Lily nodded.

"Of course. It'll probably make him happy." she said. Peter smirked.

"That and whatever drugs they give him." he said. Peter and Mary Jane left Lily alone with Harry and headed towards the hospital entrance. Mary Jane leaned on Peter's shoulder and held his arm tightly. Her touch and body were a welcome feeling as the frigid morning weather hit them.

"So what do you think about her story?" Mary Jane asked as they walked down the street. "Have any ideas as to what could've done that to Harry?" Peter thought on Lily's description of what she saw. She had placed a clear emphasis on this thing being big. She also mentioned it having claws and golden eyes. Peter had only encountered one thing that could match that description...

"Connors." Peter said. When MJ looked up at him, he continued. "When I beat him, I kind of...revealed who I was to him. With his military background, he could've tracked down who I knew and started aiming for them." Peter explained. "But..."

"But?" MJ echoed.

"He got locked away by S.H.I.E.L.D. I seriously doubt he'd come straight for me if he managed to escape nor could he survive in these conditions in his reptile form." Peter said. A gust of wind caused MJ to grab her head and hold her hat on.

"That doesn't necessarily rule him out, does it? Maybe his body adapted somehow?" she asked as she situated her hat again. Peter shook his head.

"Maybe...but like I said, I don't think he'd actively seek me out and try to hurt my loved ones. Connors was basically a mad dog pointed...at me." Peter froze in his tracks as his brain began to work. Mary Jane looked at him.

"Peter..." she said softly.

"I have an idea about who did this...and it's probably the same person that sent Connors after me. There's no way it isn't. Connors failed so either this another thing being sent after me or this a hands on operation. Whoever this is, they know who my loved ones are. They're attacking my heart first." Peter said. Mary Jane looked at Peter and covered her mouth.

"W-what do we do?" she asked. Peter shook his head.

"I don't know...but I have to go out in costume tonight. Just to sweep through and investigate things. I just need you to stay home with Aunt Mae and make sure you two stay safe." Peter said. Mary Jane scoffed.

"And what do I do against a giant monster?" she asked. Peter smiled and kissed her soft lips.

"Just shoot him one of your death glares. I'm pretty sure he'll leave you alone."

* * *

><p><strong>FiskTech Headquarters, Head Office<strong>

As he looked down at the bag filled with the rancid smell of decaying flesh before him, Richard Fisk realized that needed to start taking crazed people seriously when they promise to "bring him heads". He hadn't yet decided what he wanted to do with the heads of the Hand members so they just sat in the middle of the floor while Richard stared at them. There was open bottle of brandy sitting on the right corner of Richard's desk and he swirled a glass in his hand, the ice jingling against the inside of the vessel.

Richard Fisk had read about vicious rulers and how they handled any attempts to take away their power. He had studied their methods and their works and adapted them to modern conventions. But what he had agreed to had greatly vexed him. Fisk had had no qualms about killing the Enforcers for leaving his father to be captured by the authorities or killing Frederick Foswell and his people for snitching and setting his father up. He didn't even care about the brutal manner in which he had dispatched of the Hand, via Nogg. But threatening innocents...

Granted, Fisk recognized that his opponent was a potential problem. Spider-Man had refused to work for or with him while Nogg had wholeheartedly agreed to do his bidding in exchange for the favor that Fisk had agreed to. But Nogg's plan troubled Fisk. He had initially hoped that by doing this, he'd be able to persuade Spider-Man to join his side, but Nogg's intentions were clear. He wanted to break Spider-Man's spirit and then kill him when he was finished.

Richard took a sip of his brandy and sighed softly. This was going to be one bloody Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>Brooklyn, New York City, 8 PM<strong>

Street thugs never ceased to amaze Peter. Here he was, standing in yet another snow-filled alley with a large group of goons in front of him. As gelid as the winter weather was and the fact that it was fricking Christmas Eve, gang bangers still wanted to have squabbles over territory and fight. Peter actually had half a mind to just let them go ahead and beat each other up for him, but he couldn't really claim the title of "superhero" if he took that plan of action. Besides, he hadn't dropped off any pictures to the Bugle in days and he and his aunt were definitely hurting for cash. So instead of stand by and enjoy the violent show, Peter webbed his camera to the wall and jumped into the middle of the arguing gang members. When they saw him, there were two general exclamations.

"Shit, it's the Spider-Man!"

"Who the hell called this clown?"

Peter raised his hands and sighed as he looked between the two large groups. "Look, guys. Seriously...it's Christmas Eve. Can't this fight you're having wait until like the 26th?" he then rubbed his chin. "Well, wait...that's a Sunday. But still!" The gang members all scoffed and one loud and brave individual from the back spoke up.

"Would somebody shoot this pajama onesie wearing piece of shit! It's fucking cold." The remark incited some laughter so Peter turned into the direction that the voice came from and sighed.

"Alright, alright...will the brave jackass that wants to see me shot please step forward!" he shouted. Within a few moments, one side of the gang parted and a large man in a burgundy and gold coat stepped forward. Peter whistled as he saw him. "So, what's your name, Tiny?" The large man cracked his neck.

"Herman." he said. The confidence in his voice as he uttered the name "Herman" almost made Peter laugh. He stifled his giggle.

"Wow. Herman...that's a shocker. I was expecting you to use some kind of street name but you use your real name...which is 'Herman'?" The huge man seethed as he approached Peter, towering over him.

"Yeah, and I'm the toughest sumbitch around here." Schultz growled. Peter nodded.

"Is that right?" he said. He then looked around at the gang members. "Is it the common consensus that Mr. Herman here is the toughest out of you all?" When the bangers stared at him confused, Peter sighed. "Does everyone here agree that Herman is the toughest out of all of you?" he said. The gang members begrudgingly nodded as a grin showed on Herman's face.

"See, little man? They all agree." Herman said. Peter waved his hand.

"Yeah, yeah." he said. "Alright, look." Peter addressed the two opposing gangs. "I'll make this very simple. If I knock this guy out with one finger, I want all of you to please just go home. It's supposed to be a peaceful weekend and I'd rather not spend my Christmas chasing street thugs." he then glanced over at Schultz and back to the gangs. "Do we have a deal?" he asked. The gang members all snickered.

"Yeah, sure, freak." they said. As soon as those words left their mouths, Peter's head vibrated. His hand flew up and he caught Herman's fist in midair. The big man looked at him, shocked.

"Dude...I'm Spider-Man. Reflexes of a spider. Spider sense. And..." Peter jabbed his finger into Herman's forehead, snapping his head back and causing his entire body to give out. Peter dusted off his hands and looked at the gang members. "Spider strength."

He paused as the bangers looked at Herman's fallen body. "Does anyone else object to this arrangement? No crime until after Christmas, please. If you can manage it. Otherwise, you'll end up like Mr. Herman _and _possibly sharing a jail cell with a rapist. Are we clear?"

The gang members looked around at each other and a couple of them nodded. They must've been the leaders. Their word would have to suffice for now. Peter didn't have much time before the Bugle would be closing. Peter left the center of the gang cluster, webbed his camera into his hand and headed straight for Manhattan. He landed on a rooftop and looked over the numerous pictures he had gathered over the past few hours.

Some featured him pulling a man out of a car that lost control on the icy streets, helping to save an older woman from an exploding heater that resulted in a gas fire in her home, and a shot of him waving at a group of children. All of these images would get some twisted backstory from Jameson that would paint Peter in a negative light. It annoyed him at best and genuinely pissed him off at the worst but he was desperate. He needed the money just as much as he needed answers to his major questions.

Peter swung from the rooftop and through the streets below as he propelled himself upward. Earlier with Mary Jane, he had basically ruled out Curt Connors as the man behind the attack on Harry. His lizard form wouldn't be able to manage any kind of strenuous activity in this weather. Plus, attacking Harry in what seemed to be a very calculated move wouldn't make sense for a creature that ran on base primeval instinct.

But who could've done it?

Peter had a general idea of who may have hurt Harry. It had to be whoever made Connors into the monster he was. But Peter didn't know _who _that was. Whoever that person or group was, Peter had the sinking suspicion that everything that was happening went far beyond Connors and the attack on Harry. Whoever did this had been gunning for Peter ever since he turned sixteen, perhaps even longer. This person had killed Uncle Ben and it was probably the person that had attempted to kill his father when Peter was still in his mother's womb.

The very thought that someone had and probably was stalking him and his loved ones made Peter almost want to vomit. It was more than he could bear to let run through his brain. His life, watched. His family, watched. Everything about him analyzed and processed for one purpose...to destroy him. Peter couldn't shake it from his head, even as he landed a block away from the Flatiron Building and changed into street clothes. As he leapt down into an alley before running into the building, he caught his facial expression in the glass. He looked mortified. Peter shook his head and attempted to calm himself before seeing Jameson. He didn't want any of his fear or frustration to appear to be aimed at the man that basically allowed him to support his aunt.

As the doors to the elevator slid open, Peter saw that most of the Daily Bugle staff had headed home. Peter saw Betty sitting outside of Jameson's office, furiously typing away as if she were rushing to get home. Inside of Jameson's office, Peter saw Jameson and Robertson talking. Peter let out a sigh of relief. From what he had gathered, Robertson was a reasonable man that had taken a liking to Spider-Man. Hopefully, he'd help him smooth things over with Jameson quickly.

Peter walked down towards Betty's desk and she looked up and smiled when she saw him.

"Hey, kiddo. Haven't seen you here all week." she said. Peter returned her smile.

"Yeah, well, you know...midterms and what not. My aunt wouldn't let me leave the house until I could quote my textbooks from front to back." Peter said. Betty laughed.

"Feeling a little hyperbolic?" she asked. Peter shook his head.

"No, seriously. She made me quote my textbooks. Do you know how hard it is to quote a McGraw-Hill textbook you have no interest in?" Peter said, shuddering. Betty laughed and shook her head.

"I do not. With all that studying, I'm sure you aced everything." Betty said, looking down at Peter's camera. "New pictures of the 'Masked Menace'?" she asked.

"'New York's Masked Menace'." Peter corrected her with a half-hearted laugh. "Yeah. Let's see what crazy crap Mr. Jameson makes up this time. Can I go in?" Peter asked. Betty buzzed for Jameson and the man looked out, frowned and waved for Peter to enter. Peter opened an closed the glass door and nodded his greetings to Robertson. Jameson sat back in his chair.

"Ok, Parker...what've you got this time?" Peter gave Jameson his camera and the man sat back and scrolled through all of the Spider-Man pictures he had taken while Peter waited in anticipation. Jameson set the camera down and shrugged.

"Those are good. Can't use them though." Jameson said. Peter frowned. _Fucking serious..._

"Why Because you see that Spider-Man's actually saving people?" Peter said with a dash of snark. Jameson laughed and rubbed his face.

"Hell no. Christ, I can't tell who's crazier out of you and Urich. That guy goes from linking Wilson Fisk to the drug trade to claiming there's a ninja cult in New York being combatted by a red ninja." Jameson said. Peter glanced at Robertson and then Jameson.

"There is?" he asked. Jameson's faced soured.

"Fu...seriously? Kid, no. There are no ninjas in New York." Jameson said. Peter nodded absently.

_Right, like I didn't just fight some mutant ninjas last week. I guess they're another guy's problem now..._he thought.

"Anyway," Jameson said as he glanced back through Peter's pictures. "I can't use these because they're still on the camera." Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Just take them off the camera and upload them on your office computer. There's nothing else on it. It's strictly for work." Peter said. Jameson shook his head.

"As a photographer, you should come in with photos, kid. Readily available for use." Jameson said. Peter wanted badly to object but he held his tongue. Jameson actually had a point. In his rush to get here, he hadn't been able to print his pictures.

"Is there another way? Can I e-mail them to you or Ms. Brant?" Peter said. Jameson rocked back and forth in his chair and shrugged.

"Ah, what the hell...it's Christmas Eve. Have those pictures sent by tomorrow. You can get half of your normal rate from Ms. Brant as an advance. You'll get the rest when they're in my inbox." Peter's jaw almost detached itself from his face. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Jameson wasn't being a dick? "Just don't do anything to doctor those photos. I want everyone in New York to see that menace for who he truly is." Peter sighed.

_Nope...definitely still a dick. _he thought. Peter smiled and waved at Jameson and Robertson. "Thank you, Mr. Jameson. Merry Christmas to you." he said. Jameson waved his hand and Peter left the office. He walked over to Betty and chuckled. "Jameson was...nice to me." he said. Betty laughed.

"Yeah, he _loves _the holidays for some reason." she said.

"It's weird. Like seeing Hitler being tender with a child." Peter remarked. "He said I could get half of my normal and the rest once I've sent the pictures in. I was really rushing." Peter said.

"No problem. Everyone's rushing. It's Christmas Eve. It might as well be renamed 'Rush Day'." Betty said as she handed Peter his check. She smiled at him. "Have a good Christmas, Peter." she said.

"Merry Christmas to you, too." Peter said as he turned and made his way into the elevator. This time, he headed to the top floor of the building and climbed up through the elevator shaft and the air vents until he got to the roof. He glanced at his watch. It was late and Aunt Mae was probably worried. He was surprised she hadn't called, although with the way she and Mary Jane got along and talked, she had probably almost forgotten that Peter was out. Nevertheless, Peter had to call.

The phone rang once. Then twice. Then it continued to ring as Peter put his Spider-Man costume back on. The phone went straight to voicemail. Peter leapt from the roof and called again. Once again, the phone went straight to voicemail. Peter flipped and landed on another roof and scratched his head. Aunt Mae not answering the house phone wasn't exactly weird. She might've been asleep. He had asked MJ to stay over until he got back so Peter called her cell, jumping from the roof and heading to his neighborhood in Queens.

Peter heard horns blaring and looked down to see two cars speeding along the avenue. He didn't think much of it. They were probably just trying to get home to his family like he was. Peter began to worry, however, when Mary Jane's phone went straight to voicemail. She never missed a call from him and it was highly unlikely that she was sleep this early. Peter felt his heart begin to pound in his chest so he attempted to calm himself. His gut told him something different. Something bad.

Peter quickly changed into his street clothes as he approached Forest Hills and ran forward to his house. As soon as he went to open the door, he felt like his heart was about to climb out through his mouth. The living room and kitchen had been savaged. Peter saw a bloodied knife lying on the floor in front of the cracked television. The water was still running in the sink and broken plates laid on the kitchen floor. Peter couldn't even call out for his aunt and girlfriend. His head started to pound as thoughts rushed through. Where were they? What happened? He needed answers.

And he got some.

On the kitchen table, Peter found a piece of paper with writing on it. As he read what it said, he was speechless.

_"Dear Mr. Parker..._

_Come to the Tower on 54th Street. I have your family. Merry Christmas.  
><em>

_Sincerely, N.O.G.G."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next, He Who Fights Monsters: Beyond Good<strong>_


	10. He Who Fights Monsters: Beyond Good

**A/N: THE END IS NIGH! After three years of on and off again progress with this story, it is finally coming to a close. Only a few chapters left. In the words of Ray Arnold (Samuel L. Jackson) from _Jurassic Park_..."Hold onto your butts." Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>20 minutes Earlier, Parker Residence, Forest Hills, Queens<strong>

"Do you know what you're doing over there?" Aunt Mae called into the kitchen. Mary Jane looked up from the chicken she was cleaning and turned her head towards the living room.

"Yes, ma'am. I've got it." Mary Jane said. The pretty red and black haired girl had been patiently waiting for Peter to come back home ever since he sent her to watch after his aunt. It was definitely nothing that Mary Jane minded doing. She loved Aunt Mae even more than she loved her blood aunt, Anna. She just missed seeing Peter. And she was afraid for him.

Ever since Peter's first fight with the Lizard that landed him in the hospital, Mary Jane had always feared for Peter's life whenever he would go out on patrol as Spider-Man. She couldn't remember if she had ever brought her fears to him. She was sure he would do what he normally did when she was concerned; try to fix it instead of simply listening to her. Mary Jane found that Peter suffered from the normal male issue of wanting to solve everything and combined with his uncontrollable hero syndrome, it made actually talking to Peter about her problems, simply for him to listen, hard. He'd do anything to appease her and make her happy. Maybe that's why she was so in love with that boy.

Maybe that's why she also had other fears regarding Peter...

"Aunt Mae?" Mary Jane called from the kitchen.

"Yes, dear?" Aunt Mae replied.

"I have a question." Mary Jane said. There was a pause and MJ heard Aunt Mae walk from the living room and into the kitchen, gazing over her shoulder.

"Mary, you're doing fine. Just don't forget to throw that skin you've washed off out." Aunt Mae said. Mary Jane laughed.

"No, it's not about the chicken. It's about Peter...or well, Parker men in general." Mary Jane said. Aunt Mae smiled and sat down at the kitchen table as MJ continued to wash the chicken and prepare it for seasoning.

"What is it that you want to know?" Aunt Mae asked. Mary Jane shrugged. She had so many questions, mostly related to Peter's Spider-Man activities. Peter hadn't told her if he'd told his aunt about it so she kept her tongue and attempted to rephrase her initial question by broadening its range.

"Are they always so...complicated? Or driven? Peter's stubborn. Once he's set his mind to do something, there's nothing that will stop him from getting it done. He goes above and beyond for you and for me just because he loves us." Mary Jane said. Aunt Mae nodded.

"Do you think that's a bad thing?" Aunt Mae asked. Mary Jane quickly shook her head and then moved her bright red bangs from in front of her face.

"No, ma'am. I really like it, actually. It's just..." Mary said. Aunt Mae nodded knowingly.

"You worry that perhaps one day, he'll go too far for you?" she said. Mary Jane shook her head in a agreement. Aunt Mae had practically drawn the words directly from Mary's mouth. Aunt Mae stood up from the table and came to Mary's side, observing her work. She then went to the cabinet to draw a few plastic canisters filled with different seasonings. She set them to the side and started to pour one individual seasoning into the bowl where the chicken was until all of it was seasoned. Then, she picked another seasoning and did the same.

"I sometimes worried about Ben. Believe it or not, that kind old man you knew had a real temper when we were your age. He always chose the aggressive response when it came time to deal with problems. God forbid I even imply that someone did something to me. He'd find them and threaten to beat them until they couldn't stand. Peter's father was the same way when he was young. The aggressive nature runs in the family." Aunt Mae said as she put a top on the bowl of chicken and handed it to Mary Jane.

MJ shook the bowl until she was positive that all the pieces inside were evenly covered. Aunt Mae smiled and nodded approvingly after she had opened the bowl and observed every piece.

"There's also something else that all Parker men possess that's been passed down through the generations. The motto '_With great power, comes great responsibility_'. To them, it isn't some half-baked saying. It is a way of life. It reminds them that although they may have the power to do something, they are held responsible for their use of that power." Aunt Mae took Mary Jane's hand. "Honey, if you ever think that Peter is close to crossing the line, just know that _you _are the responsibility that'll bring him back."

Mary Jane smiled and blushed, turned her french vanilla cheeks red. _She _was Peter's responsibility...his guiding light. The one that reminded him of his morality. Mary Jane felt her worries slowly wash away. As long as she was there for him, Peter wouldn't stray from his heroic path. MJ breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Aunt Mae." she said. Aunt Mae hugged her and smiled.

"No problem. I'm just not used to seeing tough Brooklyn girls ready to break down in tears over a boy." Aunt Mae laughed.

Mary Jane blushed even more. She wanted to hide her face now. It was true. Peter brought out something different in her. Her parents were both strung out on crack cocaine and in rehab or locked up. Her own aunt barely cared for or about her. She had developed such a tough persona, drawing from her experiences in Brooklyn before she moved to Queens. She had even used her aggression to protect Peter when they had first met in 7th grade. Now, things had reversed. She felt so safe with Peter, regardless of him being Spider-Man or not. She loved him.

_I love you, Peter Benjamin Parker._ she thought.

There was a knock at the front door of the house and Aunt Mae walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Mary Jane turned the water in the sink on to wash out the bowl after she transferred the seasoned chicken onto a tray. There was another knock and Aunt Mae sighed.

"Who is it?" she called to the other side. Apparently, there was no answer because Aunt Mae came walking back across the living room. Abruptly, the front door was banged open with three men armed with assault rifles rushed in. In the kitchen, two men rushed in through the back door and reached to grab Mary. Instinctively, MJ reached for the largest knife she could find and grabbed a plate. The first man that approached had his face smashed by a glass plate and shouted as he chased Mary Jane into the living room. The three men inside already had Aunt Mae down on the couch and she kicked violently trying to get them off.

Mary Jane blacked out. Adrenaline rushed through her as she did the only thing she could think to do with the knife in her hand. She jumped onto the back of one of the men and stabbed at the exposed skin on his arm, ripping through his flesh. The red-haired man yelled in pain and one of his partners ripped MJ from his back and through her into the television. The knife fell in front of her. MJ desperately tried to crawl for it, but one of the man grabbed her foot and pulled her back.

"Fucking little bitch!" he yelled as he kicked her in the ribs. The air leapt from her body and MJ felt tears run down her face. She saw the man above her begin to aim for another kick, his crazed green eyes causing her to stiffen her body fear, but one of the others pulled him back.

"Bag 'em up. Let's get this shit over with." he said. MJ's hands were tied to her back and she was lifted to her feet. The man that grabbed her went to her ear.

"If you scream or say anything, I'll shoot the old lady. Be fucking quiet." he said. Mary Jane glanced over at Aunt Mae and the two locked eyes. They had probably told Aunt Mae that they'd kill Mary if Mae spoke. The two of them were locked down. Mary Jane looked around the neighborhood and saw nothing. No one was outside. Everyone either saw them and were holed into their houses or the break-in was so quiet that nobody had heard anything. Even her aunt hadn't come to the door.

_Figures._ MJ thought bitterly.

Mary Jane was pushed to a black truck and a bag was thrown over her head and she was pushed into the seat. The door slammed next to her ear and MJ took in a deep breath as she prepared for the ride ahead of them.

_Peter...please find us..._she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Manhattan, New York<strong>

_"911. What's your emergency?" _

"Yes, uh, I'd like to report a kidnapping." Peter said.

_"Ok sir. Is this a missing child?" _

"Uh...no, it's my aunt and my girlfriend. I know where they're being held. It's W 54th Street. The Tower." Peter said.

_"Then it isn't a kidnapping." _

"Yeah...well, ok. Uh, it's an abduction. Bottom line is, somebody took my family from my house and I need the police to come and help get them back." Peter replied frantically.

_"Sir, the NYPD does respond to prank phone calls. You do realize that this could result in a misdemeanor or felony charge." _

"You have got to be shitting me right now..." Peter groaned.

_"Sir, I-" _Peter hung his phone up and sighed angrily. No wonder crime ran so rampant in this damn city if the police response was like that. No, he couldn't blame the police. He could. But he wouldn't. He was absolutely panicked and frantic. His head was pounding against his skull, made no better by the sounds of angry drivers honking on the streets below.. His heart hadn't stopped trying to climb through his mouth since he read the letter on his kitchen table. Peter was panicked and afraid, but most of all he was angry. This wasn't petty hormone induced teenaged anger. This was legitimate rage he felt.

Someone had broken into his home and had snatched up his girlfriend and his aunt. Someone had violated his family's safety. Whoever they were, Peter was not inclined to go easy on them. His hands ached as he squeezed his fist tightly. He was only a block away from the Tower on 54th and he'd go in quickly and quietly. But he needed backup in case things got ugly. He couldn't count on the NYPD showing up and assisting him. He had only one other option. He'd have to call his godfather. After three attempts, Peter squeezed his phone until he cracked the screen. Even the Director of fucking S.H.I.E.L.D wouldn't answer his phone.

Peter was done. It was his family that was threatened and it was up to him to save them. Peter pulled down his mask and took in a deep exhale before leaping forward to the Tower.

-/-

**Midtown North ****Precinct, Manhattan**

Lieutenant George Stacy drank a small sip of coffee after he finished nodding off at his desk. Christmas Eve was one of the busiest times of the year for the NYPD. People were out getting presents for their family members and no one seemed to want to pay attention to their surroundings. Every year, people were robbed on the way from their holiday shopping sprees and then continuously called the police for assistance. Every year for the last fifteen, it had been the same. Well, except for now.

For the first time since she'd been born, George's baby girl, Gwen was out on her own on a Christmas Eve. It came with the territory. Gwen was a college freshman now and stayed on campus. She drove herself everywhere and anywhere she wanted, but never before she called her father and told him. Stacy hadn't even asked her to do it. Gwen did it of her own accord. The father-daughter relationship that the two of them had made them extremely close. It was just the two of them now.

Gwen's mother, Helen, had died a few years after she was born and ever since, George had been extremely protective of his daughter. In turn, Gwen had been equally protective of her father. George couldn't remember the last time he had seriously dated. No woman seemed to be able to develop a bond with his daughter and that ruined any chance for relationships to form between him and other women. In all honesty, he didn't mind it. His daughter was the most important thing to him.

Lieutenant Stacy's personal phone vibrated in his desk drawer and the grizzled officer yawned and pulled it out. A smile formed on his face when he saw it was Gwen. However, his happiness immediately shifted to worry when his fatherly instincts kicked in. He answered his phone and calmed himself.

"Hey, sweetheart. How are you?" Lieutenant Stacy asked.

_"Hey, daddy. I'm fine. As a matter of fact, I'm a little ways down the street from your job, by the old Tower."_ Gwen said. Lieutenant Stacy breathed a sigh of relief. Gwen was basically within arm's reach.

"That's good. Are you coming here?" the man asked.

_"Yes...but there's something you should know. I saw Spider-Man going into the Tower." _Gwen said.

"Okay...are you worried about something?" the Lieutenant asked.

_"Just a little...I don't know. I've just got a bad feeling. I don't know. I'm on my way to you...if I can get through this traffic. There's like a blockade or something." _Gwen said. Lieutenant Stacy nodded. Who authorized a blockade on a busy street on Christmas Eve?

"Alright, sweetie. I'll look into it and I'll see you soon. I love you." he said.

_"I love you too, daddy." _Gwen said, hanging up. Lieutenant Stacy yawned and stood up as he felt his work mode activating. He entered the dispatcher office and tapped the shoulder of the woman working communications. She turned and dipped her head.

"Lieutenant." she said.

"Kessler. I was tipped off about a little situation on 54th Street with a blockade near the Tower. Were there any officers dispatched to that area?" Lieutenant Stacy asked. Jackie Kessler shook her head.

"No, sir. Not while I've been working the dispatch...although, I did receive a call about an abduction. Some kid saying his aunt and girlfriend had been kidnapped and were being held in the Tower on 54th. I thought it was a prank call, but..." she said. Lieutenant Stacy shook his head.

"It wasn't. Spider-Man was seen going into the Tower. I think it'd be safe to assume that whoever called you probably reached out to him." Lieutenant Stacy rested his hand on his chin and sighed. "I need to get any police officers available down there with me. I'm going to see about this street blockade and if need be, help Spider-Man." he said as he turned to walk away. Kessler gawked.

"Sir..." Lieutenant Stacy turned on her and scowled.

"My little girl is down there. You get any available officers down on 54th. Now."

* * *

><p><strong>The Tower, W 54th Street, Manhattan<strong>

Peter crept through the vents, watching his every move to make sure he was as silent as possible. It was eerily quiet inside this cramped space, aside from the sounds of his quieted but hastening breaths. Peter's stress and adrenaline levels were reaching an all-time high. He felt jittery and anxious. Even his skin felt like something was crawling on it. He shook his head. His fear for his family's safety was making him delusional.

He didn't know what he'd do if any harm had come to Aunt Mae. Uncle Ben had been taken from them both. They were all each other had. She was his only connection to who he truly was and the only mother he had ever known. He couldn't bear to lose her now or ever. And Mary Jane... Peter felt sick to his stomach with anxiety wondering what had happened while he was gone. Why there had been a bloody knife on the floor and why his home was trashed. How his family had been targeted and how his identity had been discovered. He desperately needed to answers. To do that, he needed to find this N.O.G.G. Whoever the hell Nogg was, Peter's body ached to fight him. To teach him to never touch his family ever again.

As Peter continued to traverse the vents, he heard chatter below him. He paused and listened, waiting to see if Nogg was down below him.

"What the hell are we waiting for?" one voice asked. "We should just kill them now and be done. Our message will be clear."

"No." another voice interjected. "Boss told us to do what this Nogg cat said and he wants them alive. Spider-Man's on his way."

"Really? And why the hell are waiting for _him _to show up?" the first voice asked.

"Orders." Peter heard spit hit the ground.

"Fuck the orders." he said. "This bitch stabbed me earlier. I'd be glad to put a bullet in her."

"Keep your shit together, Kasady. We wait for the bug." the first voice said, more sternly. The second voice, Kasady, mumbled softly to himself but was otherwise silent. Questions plagued his mind. Who was this other boss that the two men were talking about? Who had the pull to get grunts together for a kidnapping on Christmas Eve. It didn't take long for the two points to meet. It had to be Fisk. Had Fisk figured out his identity and then given it to Nogg?

Peter was seething. Every part of him was burning up. He couldn't wait any longer. He was going down.

Peter opened the vent as quietly and quickly as he could, shooting up a web line and lowering himself down to the ground. The room was filled with crates and boxes and what appeared to be old science equipment. The added some much needed cover for Peter. From the shadows, he counted the number of men inside the room. Despite hearing only two voices, there were seven men inside this large room. It looked like a very large office, similar to Richard Fisk's. It seemed like evil men loved giant glass windows in their private study areas.

Peter sifted through the shadows with a mixture of acrobatics and light footwork. He had virtually no experience being stealthy besides creeping into the house without waking his aunt and changing in and out of his costume. Only those times, he could be allowed a few errors. Now, the lives of his family rested in the balance. He could not screw up. He would not screw up.

Peter had crossed to the far side of the room where one stood, just on the edge of the shadows. No on was close enough to him to notice him missing, at least Peter hoped. Peter shot a thin web line that grab the armed man by the back of his head and snatched him back into the darkness. Peter clamped his hand over the man's mouth to keep him from alerting his companions and then swiftly punched him in the face and webbed him against the wall in a cocoon-like structure. Peter thought he had been stealthy enough but within moments, someone was calling out for the missing man.

"Hey, where'd Bench go?" one unfamiliar voice called. Peter heard the cocking and loading of weapons.

"He's here." another voice said. Peter leapt to the wall and crawled to the ceiling to get a better vantage point. The men seemed to be installing flashlights on their rifles and fanning out. Two men went to the left, another two to the right and two more stayed in the center. Peter could Aunt Mae and Mary Jane sitting on the ground near the window with their hands tied behind their back. Peter frowned under his mask. These weren't average thugs. They were prepared and not nearly absent-minded enough to get tricked by a teenaged hero only a couple of months into his career. But what they lacked was Peter's determination. No matter how prepared they were to fight in the darkness, they were not prepared to overpower him. If he couldn't stealthily save his family, he'd do it through brute force.

As the pair from the left came closer to him, Peter sprayed both of them with webs and yanked them up towards him. They kept their cool and pointed their flashlights into Peter's face. Peter's head began to vibrate violently and he knew immediately what was coming. Bullets ricocheted around the young hero and he dropped the two men pointing the lights to the ground. They landed with a thud and Peter followed straight after, punching them both with enough force to keep them down before his head buzzed again.

Peter weaved past the bullets and swung back up into the darkness, crawling quickly to avoid the searching flashlights of the pair of men tracking him. He crawled to one corner of the wall and dropped down softly to the floor. From this distance, he was sure he could web at least one of them up...

Peter felt an immense pain rip through his shoulder and he let out a cry of agony and he fell flat onto the ground. His Spider-Sense kicked in belatedly and Peter cursed as he writhed in pain. _I've been shot! _He screamed inside of his head. _I've been shot! _He heard a muffled shriek that sounded like Mary Jane and a loud gasp that sounded like it came from Aunt Mae. If he could hear them, he wasn't dead.

"I got him." one of the armed men said as he approached Peter's body. Underneath his mask, Peter realized that they couldn't tell if he was dead or alive. But they were smart. Whoever was coming now approached from behind Peter. He couldn't tell who or how many people were with him, but he'd definitely strike. "On my way to confirm." the same man said. Peter's fingers felt the tremors of the man approaching. It was an amazing experience. Like a spider, he could gauge how far away someone was simply by touching the ground and feeling for vibrations. Peter then realized, he didn't even have to do that. If he focused enough, he could the changes in the airflow of the room as the man approached. No wonder swinging around and through skyscrapers was so easy...

Peter didn't have time to revel in his revelation. The man was mere inches away before his Spider-Sense caused his head to vibrate. Peter then sprung into action, leaping into the air and webbing the man in the face with his good arm and then picking him up and slamming against the wall so hard that it cracked. The other two from the original search party turned the corner and shined their lights on Peter.

"Kasady, he cannot take those hostages. You make sure of that." one voice yelled. The red-haired man known as Kasady smiled, one so evil it gave Peter chills.

"Don't worry, I will." he said as he grabbed Mary Jane and put a long knife to her throat. Peter wanted to leap immediately to her aid, but the gunfire prevented him from doing anything. Bullets flew in Peter's direction and he shot a web line up, abandoning it as soon as the flashlights shined on him again. He dropped down behind several crates and waited. There was no doubt on his mind that the men knew where he was. In fact, he was counting on. Whatever was in the crates was heavy, heavy enough to push on the two assholes and get to his family. He just needed to wait until they were close enough for it to work.

The two armed men worked their way around either sides of the crates, attempting to flank Peter. All they did was put themselves directly below two towers of crates and boxes. Peter worked quickly and shot to web lines to his side, grabbing the crate in the middle of the individual columns. As the men moved into position, Peter pulled, gritting his teeth at the pain in his right shoulder. The rest was easy. Peter jumped into the air and over the falling boxes. The two men yelled as the crates crashed on top of them. Peter flipped and landed amongst the rubble and turned towards Kasady.

The ginger man grinned widely and held pushed the knife further under MJ's chin. "Come on, Spidey-Boy...make a move." he said, grinning. Peter slowly walked forward, analyzing and looking at everything in front of him. There had to be a way to get close to Kasady...or to bring Kasady closer to him. Peter watched Kasady's knife hand. He had an idea, but if it didn't work...he just prayed to God that it did.

"I'll give you one chance, psycho. Let. Her. Go." Peter said. He watched Kasady's hand. It stiffened and then loosened and lowered. He waited for the pattern to repeat once more.

"Oh, I'll let her go!" Kasady said. "Right to an early grave!" Kasady's hand lowered and Peter seized his chance. His web hit Kasady's hand, pulling the knife away from MJ's neck and it flying across the room. Peter's next web line grabbed Kasady by the face and ripped him towards the angry young boy. When Kasady closed in, Peter punched him. Then he threw him to the ground by his leg and punched him once more.

"Where's Nogg!?" Peter shouted as he picked Kasady off the ground. The man's entire body was limp and for a second, Peter froze. Had he killed him? No...no, he was still breathing. Peter sighed and dropped the ginger man to the ground and webbed his hands and feet down with as thick a coating of webbing as he could muster.

Then he ran to his family and dropped to his knees in front of them. He had almost forgotten that his aunt had no idea who he was, but he didn't care. He squeezed both Mary Jane and Aunt Mae in his arms as he cried. To her credit, Aunt Mae didn't seemed phased. Peter took the duct tape from both of their mouths and looked them over. Mary Jane had a cut over her right eye that was bleeding and dried blood around her mouth. Aunt Mae had a few bruises on her face. Peter glowered and shook his head, calming himself down.

"Are you two ok?" Peter asked, adopting his deeper Spider-Man voice.

"Yeah." Mary Jane said. Aunt Mae looked at his mask and for a moment, Peter could see the concern of a mother on her face. He saw her hand go up and he thought she was going to touch his cheek. Instead, she pointed at his shoulder.

"We'll be alright. But you've been shot. You need to get that checked out, quickly." she said. Peter smiled solemnly under his mask.

"I will, but first, I'm getting you out of here." Peter said. Mary Jane and Aunt Mae smiled, but they shifted to frightened expressions as Peter's head started to buzz.

"No, you're not." a voice said. Peter turned and giant, clawed hand grabbed him by his face and threw him. Peter crashed through what felt like a few crates and then a wall before he rolled and skidded to a halt in another room. He grabbed his right shoulder and bit his lip to endure the pain. He didn't have time to worry about it. Whatever grabbed him was coming.

The giant figure burst through the hole Peter had created as he flew through the rooms and stood tall, scowling down at Peter. He was cloaked in dark purple and under that hood, Peter saw the glowing golden eyes that Lily had told him about in the hospital. It was him. It was Nogg. The giant man hulked over Peter by almost a foot. He was nearly seven feet tall and a mass of muscle. But something about him seemed familiar. Behind his crazed and slightly deformed face, his somewhat pointed ears and golden eyes, Peter saw someone that he knew. He just couldn't place it. The man looked too messed up.

Nogg grinned. "Finally. After sixteen fucking years, I have you...in front of me, Parker." Nogg said. He walked towards Peter and the young boy backed away.

"Sixteen years? Who in the hell are you? How do you know who I am?" Peter demanded. Nogg cackled and continued to walk towards him. Peter began to circle the room, sizing his opponent up. Nogg followed suit and circled him as well.

"Who am I? _**I**_ created you. What you are is because of _**me**_. A freak accident. A failed attempt at murder and some meddling by your father gave birth to you, _**my**_ greatest creation. _**I**_ engineered the spider that bit your mother. _**I**_ made you what you are, Peter Parker. The first super soldier in decades. An unprecedented secret, one which you gave back to _**me**_. Through your blood, _**I am that I am**_." Nogg said. Peter balled up his fist. He was both disgusted and angered. He wanted this creep to stop talking but he had so many questions...

"My blood...but how did you...?" Peter said, continuing to circle the towering monster. Nogg's face twisted further with his grin.

"Do you remember September 26th, three months ago? The day your poor, sorry Uncle Ben died?" Peter's eyes widened under his mask and his mouth dropped.

"You..."

"Yes. _**I **_meant to kill you and scrap up whatever was left after the accident. _**I **_severely underestimated the power of the serum running through your veins and the additional power the spider venom gave you. Thus, you walked away from it. However, my agent Connors got me exactly what I needed." Nogg said. Peter frowned. He knew it. _Connors..._

"So you made him what he was. That Lizard creature was your doing." Peter spat. Nogg cackled again.

"And more...poor Harry had to be hurt to put you on notice. To get you out there searching for some mystery monster while _**I**_ had men swoop in and take care of your family. Sacrificing **_my_** son to get to you." Nogg growled before narrowing his eyes. Peter stared in shock. Everything was clear now. He knew exactly who this was.

"You're Norman Osborn..." Peter whispered and lowered his head. He couldn't believe what he had just monster. This crazed psychopath... Peter's head slowly rose as the hate-filled words started to pour from his mouth. "You mutated Connors into a monster. You hospitalized your own son. You broke into my home to kidnap my girlfriend and aunt." Peter locked eyes with Osborn. "And you killed my parents and my uncle..." Peter felt something click and snap in his head.

Before he knew it, he flung himself on top of Osborn and threw punches. Osborn cackled as the two of them crashed through the room and threw his own strikes. When they hit Peter, he felt them. They didn't hurt but he felt them. Osborn was weaker than he was. Whatever bits of the super soldier serum he had extracted from Peter's body hadn't equated to the added strength the spider venom gave. Peter's rage was slowly replaced confidence. He could win.

Peter fell on top of Osborn and grabbed the big man by his head, smashing it against the wall and then punching him. Osborn spat out blood but continued to cackle. He was truly insane. The pain only seemed to give him pleasure. Peter didn't care. Osborn's suffering was enough for him. He'd beat this monster until he couldn't move and then he'd take his family back home. He was sure of it. Osborn rushed toward Peter, but the boy flipped over his head and yanked him back over with a web. Osborn received a kick as he got closer and was sent barreling through the wall. Peter cracked his knuckles and followed him.

Underneath the rubble, Osborn was still cackling and he reared his head up to stare at Peter. Peter twisted his face in disgust.

"Can't you see? Your serum didn't work. You can't win. I'm stronger than you. Give yourself up." Peter said. He felt like he was fishing for heroic things to say now. Norman cackled once again and rose to his feet.

"Of course you are. The prototype serum barely gave _**me**_ half of your overall physical abilities. But this..." Osborn said, pulling something from his back. Peter saw that it was a syringe and bad thoughts automatically filled his head. He jumped forward in an attempt to take it, but Osborn rolled to the side and dodged. Before Peter could react again, the needle was plunged into Osborn's veins.

Peter stood back and watched in horror as Osborn grew larger, his muscles pulsating and then bulging underneath his skin. His ears grew pointier and his canine teeth sharpened as he grit them. The elongated nails on his hands turned into sharp, black claws. Finally, small horns sprouted on the top of his head and his skin turned a deep green. Peter looked up as Norman stood his full height of nine feet, his purple cloak falling to his side. What stood before Peter wasn't human. It was definitely a monster, one hellbent on destroying Peter's life and his world.

A green goblin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next, He Who Fights Monsters: Beyond Evil<strong>_


	11. He Who Fights Monsters: Beyond Evil

**Manhattan, New York**

Lieutenant Stacy tapped his fingers impatiently on the dashboard of the squad car as he and Officer Cellanos made their way down the street towards the Tower. The traffic was completely backed up and even with the sirens whining outside, people were completely unable to get out of the way. If anyone had any doubts that there was a blockade set up in front of the Tower on 54th, the facts were very plain. Lieutenant Stacy was slowly putting things together as he sat in the car. Whoever was inside of the building had set up the blockade. If Spider-Man hadn't taken it down, then he was busy. He had to be. Or maybe the lieutenant was putting too much faith in the vigilante...

"Let's get out." Lieutenant Stacy said, as he unbuckled his seat belt and opened the door. Cellanos looked up at him confused and then grabbed the radio.

"All units, we're approaching the Tower on foot. Two squads stay back and direct traffic after we deal with the Tower." Cellanos said. Stacy was weaving his way through the cars, his hand steady near his pistol grip and his eyes searching frantically for Gwen's car. Civilians honked madly and cursed as the New York tempers began to flare at the backed up traffic. Stacy supposed that they should've been used to it, but considering it was Christmas Eve and growing dangerously close to Christmas, he could understand.

The chill in the air nipped at Stacy's neck and he felt droplets start to hit his face. He frowned. It was snowing and that only meant that when traffic finally started to move again, things would get messy. He'd have to assign another officer to attempt to direct traffic in a orderly manner. But that was only after this supposed blockade was down. Lieutenant Stacy had a mind to find his daughter before anything happened. It wouldn't, however.

As Lieutenant Stacy and his officers approached the Tower, the blockade Gwen had told him about came into view as well. However, Stacy saw something that he didn't expect. It appeared that officers from the NYPD had set the blockade up. Dressed in black with the word "POLICE" written in white on their chests, the men stood guard in front of the tower with concrete slabs blocking the intersection. Stacy narrowed his eyes.

"Some of our blues?" Cellanos asked, slowly approaching the lieutenant's side. Stacy shook his head and breathed softly, his breath rising in a fog above his eyes.

"No. If there was a blockade set up this close to our precinct, we would've set it." Stacy's eyes looked at the weapons that the men were holding. They appeared to be assault rifles, equipped with scopes and light machine guns. Military grade from the looks of them.

"Big guns." Cellanos quipped. Stacy nodded.

"Be ready. This may get ugly very fast. Our primary goal is going to be getting civilians out of this area safely." Stacy said. Cellanos dipped her head in acknowledgement and Lieutenant Stacy closed in on the men holding the barricade. To their credit, the phony officers didn't automatically raise their weapons to his face as he approached. Stacy already knew they weren't real officers. He wasn't entirely sure if they knew that he knew. He didn't know how fast their draw speed was. But he knew his.

"Whoa there, Lieutenant." one of the men standing at the blockade called, raising his hand. Lieutenant Stacy counted five, including the two up front. He could see three in the back standing straight in front of the Tower entrance.

"Who authorized this 3000?" Lieutenant Stacy asked, narrowing his eyes. The man in front of him seemed to freeze in place, if only for a millisecond, as if he was trying to search for an answer. Stacy could see the sweat drip from his brow down under his face mask. Within moments, the man raised his weapon. He was panicked and Stacy knew that. His hand went to his pistol and he drew. Drawing his gun with the speed and force that he did, raising it to the man's face. The steel collided with the man's jaw and Lieutenant Stacy fell back behind an empty car as bullets began to fly above his head.

"Looks like you pissed them off, Lieutenant!" Cellanos yelled after she popped up and fired a few shots. She grabbed her radio and yelled. "10-10! Shots fired. 10-57, at the Tower on W 54th Street!" Lieutenant Stacy nodded to his partner and grit his teeth as he reared his head, ducking just barely in time enough to avoid being ripped apart by automatic weapon fire. Their cover rocked back and forth as it was hit by the impact of the bullets. Stacy could hear the screams of civilians as they ran away to avoid being caught up in the crossfire.

He heard one thing, however, that caused the usually calm man's hair to stand up on the back of his neck. There was a scream from a young woman. Stacy could recognize it anywhere. It was his daughter, Gwen.

-/-

**W 54th Street - The Tower**

Osborn stood before Peter, his green skin smoking from his recent transformation into his goblin monster form. The rage at Osborn's revelation hadn't yet subsided, but now Peter realized that he couldn't be blinded by his emotions any longer. Mary Jane and Aunt May were still in the building. He couldn't risk them being collateral in this fight that seemed he had been waiting his entire life to have.

Osborn stepped forward, growling and flexing his muscles as he approached Peter. "Parker." the monster said with a wide, sadistic grin. Peter crouched and backed away, every one of his senses tuned and ready to move when Osborn did. The two seemed to be locked together, unmoving and glaring deep into each other's souls. Peter searched desperately for a quip to shoot at the goblin, but his mind found nothing. It was nothing he could say. He could only act.

Peter's webs went to either side of Osborn's head and he pulled himself forward, driving his feet into the goblin's chest. Osborn merely staggered backward. Peter followed with several quick punches before he shot webs to the ceiling and propelled himself upward. His knees cracked against Osborn's chin and as Peter flipped behind him, he thought he had earned a decisive blow. To his surprise, Osborn had his head reared...in laughter. He was cackling, in fact. His shoulders shook as his laughter echoed through the building. Peter's head suddenly vibrated, but Osborn was fast.

Osborn's clawed hand grabbed Peter's throat and lifted him off of his feet. Peter kicked and pulled at Osborn's hands. The goblin laughed at him and squeezed tightly. "Is that all you've got, Parker?" Peter held his hands to the goblin's face and started to spray his webs, but Osborn grabbed both of his wrists. "I'm disappointed." he growled.

Peter felt his body get tossed through a small window and plummet towards the streets below. Under the sound of the shattered glass that still rang in his ear, he could hear the sounds of police sirens and people screaming as they saw his body descend from the window. Peter regained himself a shot a web to a building across from the Tower. His head buzzed and as soon as he had begun his ascent, Osborn was once again on top of him, crashing into his body. The two of them rolled across the rooftop and Peter fought desperately to get the upper hand. But Osborn was too strong.

Every punch that Peter through, Osborn merely cackled at it and followed up with one of his own. The goblin's punches hurt. Peter could feel ever inch of his body be affected by the sheer force of the blows. His ribs felt like he had been hit repeatedly by a speeding car and the constant movement was doing nothing for his shoulder, that still bled from the bullet wound he had received earlier. Like a shark, Osborn could sense Peter's weakness and he exploited it at every turn.

When the two finally did roll to a stop, Osborn kept his hand on Peter's chest, holding him. He grinned madly at him and stared into his mask. Peter's mind raced as he looked around for anything he could grab to give himself the advantage. Meanwhile, Osborn looked down at him and began to speak.

"I am perfect now, Parker. Stronger, faster, better than you. Do you see now, boy? Do you see?!" the green monster roared. Peter's eyes caught something and he grinned under his mask.

"Oh, I see, alright." Peter said, as his webs found an air conditioning unit. With a quick jerk of his arm, the unit was ripped out and sent sailing directly into the temple of Osborn. This was enough to briefly stun him and it was all the time that Peter needed. Peter weaved out of Osborn's grasp and webbed the unit back into his possession. Peter flung it quickly and the metal banged against Osborn's jaw. Osborn growled as he stared Peter down. Peter smirked. He could feel his confidence rising. "Are you done with your 'I'm better than you' monologue, you Green Giant, Great Big Tender Peas wannabe?" He shot. Enraged, Osborn raced forward. Peter crouched and waited for him.

Peter leapt over Osborn's head, only for his ankle to be grabbed by the monster. Peter didn't panic. Osborn threw Peter upward into the air. Peter shot his webs directly into the eyes of Osborn and pulled himself forward. The goblin yowled as he was thrust towards the edge of the roof. Peter stuck his feet onto Osborn's shoulders and used his entire body to pull the monster off the building and into the air. Osborn howled and ripped the webbing from his eyes and his clawed hands went immediately for Peter's head. Peter dislodged his feet from the monster's shoulder's descended downward, avoiding Osborn's wild strike.

Osborn held his arms close to his body and dropped faster, slicing through the air like a missile. Peter gasped as Osborn's body crashed into his and the goblin's arms wrapped around. Before Peter could even attempt to fight his way out of Osborn's grasp, he felt his body crash into the concrete below. Peter let out a barely audible wheeze as Osborn's foot ground into Peter's sternum as he stood up. The green goblin rose from the small crater the two bodies had created and walked away, distracted by something. As Peter breathed, he could feel a few of his crushed ribs stabbing into his liver and lungs. He took in several quick breaths and strained to get up. He paused when he heard Osborn howling.

"Open fire!" a voice yelled. Peter slowly recognized the voice after the ringing in his ears settled. It was Lieutenant Stacy.

* * *

><p><strong>Empire State University - Hospital<strong>

_Harry squeezed the sheets on his bed as he felt himself get lifted and thrown into the air. He wanted to scream, but the pain his chest stopped him. Harry could only open his mouth and pray that someone heard him..._

The young Osborn woke up in a stupor. The room span around and blurred in and out of focus. Initially, he felt nauseous and soon after, he felt great. This was a new kind of high. He blinked slowly. His eyes felt like he had a car tied to his eyelashes. The experience was extremely weird. Harry felt something touch his arm and his head seemed to turn in slow motion as he looked to his left. The brown skin and the blonde hair were familiar. The person's voice warped in and out as she spoke.

"Harry…" she called. Her voice echoed inside his head and Harry could only stare at the young woman in front of him. With the blonde in her hair, he thought he was looking at her...Gwen. Gwen had been the one girl he had ever felt the need to chase. She was beautiful and a damn genius. Initially, her intelligence had intimidated Harry. He had thought good girls loved bad boys but he had been mistaken. Every trick that would've dropped the panties on the average college girl only made Gwen roll her eyes and ignore him. He thought she was just playing hard to get but no, her standards were simply high.

"Yeah..." Harry finally answered her. The young woman behind the voice leaned toward Harry and kissed him on the cheek and softly pecked his lips. The sensation made Harry smile.

"You're awake. Oh my God. You're awake." she said, smiling widely at him. Harry could scarcely make out a few bandages on the young woman's face in front of him. It took his garbled brain a few moments to remember who she was.

"Lily..." Harry said. It sounded clear when it left his brain and went to his mouth but what he heard was a slurred attempt to speak. Lily giggled as the words left his mouth and placed her hand onto his.

"You don't have to talk, Harry. I'm just so happy you're alive." she said. Her face then brightened as if she remembered something else. "Some friends of yours stopped by earlier today while you were still unconscious. A thin black kid and a girl with red head. High school kids." Lily said. Harry's eyes widened.

"Peter and MJ?" he asked, slurring once again. Lily nodded.

"Yeah! That's who they were. Said they were like little siblings to you." she said. Harry smiled and felt saliva start to drip down the side of his mouth. He groaned inwardly and reached a hand up to wipe his mouth. Lily was at his side with a napkin in her hand to wipe the spittle from his chin. She smiled as their eyes contacted and Harry felt an awkward shiver in his spine. Whatever emotional pull Harry was feeling now was nothing he had ever intended to feel towards Lily. She was a rebound. Why now did it seem she was treating him better than Gwen could ever hope to?

He was high.

Lily left the room and when she returned a few minutes later, a doctor was with her. He was smiling mildly as he saw Harry and the young man returned the smile.

"Mr. Osborn. It is very good to see you alive." the doctor said. Harry grinned.

"Feels good to be alive." Harry slurred. The doctor flipped through a few papers on a clipboard and nodded absently as he looked over the notes.

"Gave you some pain relievers earlier that seem to be doing the trick." the doctor said as he looked over Harry. Harry's vision cleared and he saw the doctor flip the pages on the clipboard down.

"It's going to take some time for you to heal from the injuries that you sustained. You may have problems breathing due to the injuries to your ribs and sternum. We may end up having to hook you up to one of our breathing machines if the pain persists. Other than that, your body will heal naturally. We'll hold you for a few more days, maybe until New Years' Eve." The doctor's eyes then went to Lily and back to Harry before he smiled. "At least you won't be spending Christmas alone." After that, the doctor was gone.

Lily blushed in her chair while shifted awkwardly. It was silent in the room for a few moments until Lily looked over to Harry.

"Hey, you wanna, um, watch TV?" she asked. Harry nodded. TV would definitely solve the problem they were having. Lily took the hospital remote off of Harry's desk and pointed it at the TV. The screen flashed and the two were greeted with the image of a reporter standing in front of what seemed to be cars on fire. Harry could hear the gunfire ringing out behind her as well as what sounded like roars. The woman screamed and ran with her camera to a corner before holding the microphone up to her mouth.

"THIS IS JENNIFER DUGAN LIVE IN FRONT OF THE TOWER ON W 54TH STREET WHERE POLICE LOCKED IN A FIREFIGHT WITH SEVERAL ARMED GUNMEN AND A LARGE GREEN CREATURE! ON THE SCENE AS WELL IS-OH MY GOD!" the woman shouted as the camera caught a car flying towards them. The vehicle stopped in midair and Harry saw a red and blue flash fly over the news crew and go straight towards the green monster. The camera panned upward and Harry saw a thick web line attached to roof of the car.

Harry Osborn felt a chill run down his spine as the camera went back to the chaos in the streets. He saw the monster's hooked black claws and the bright golden eyes shining in the darkness as he battled Spider-Man. This was the same creature that had attacked him and Lily. That had actively sought to kill him. Whatever it was, it needed to be stopped. Only Spider-Man could do that.

* * *

><p><strong>W 54th Street - The Tower<strong>

Peter's arms and legs felt numb. His body was in pain and his head pounded and vibrated with every single move he made against Norman, but he continued to fight. Osborn had immediately gone for the police officers that were firing upon the men he had acquired from Richard Fisk and Peter rushed in quickly to save them. Peter didn't know where Lieutenant Stacy had fled to after Peter had kicked the goblin away, but he was sure that it was safer than where he had been, mere inches away from Norman's grasp.

The firefight between Osborn's hired mercs and the police officers had transitioned in the parking circle under the Tower. There was only one merc left now, doing all he could to hold the police off with his M4. Four men were down already and three had been killed by the police. Peter wanted to push and get the man before anyone else died, but fighting Osborn required his full attention. And even with that, he didn't know if he would win for sure.

Peter danced around Osborn, using his spider-sense to avoid most of the blows that came his way. Osborn's reflexes seemed to be just as fast. Peter's blows were either blocked or received in exchange for Osborn throwing a harder strike his way. Peter could literally feel the bruises on his body forming as he continued to press on and engage the goblin, but he wouldn't quit. Not while this monster that had stripped his parents and uncle away still lived and definitely not while he threatened his family that still lived.

The two of them traded blows in the middle of the street now. Peter leapt over Osborn's head, spurting webbing out in to Osborn's face. The green goblin raised his hand to deflect the webs and then grabbed Peter by his ankle and slammed him to the ground. Osborn raised his foot and sent it crashing down to Peter's head. Peter raised his hands to grab his foot, holding him off. While Peter held him, Osborn left his other foot and went into air. Peter launched him into the air and rolled out of the way, quickening his exit with a few web lines to a light post.

Peter quickly started to ascend the side of a building and Osborn trailed after him, roaring and laughing maniacally as he followed after him. Peter stopped mid-climb and used Osborn's momentum against him as he rocketed forward into Peter's barrage of punches. Osborn growled as Peter punched him down to the ground and landed onto his chest. Peter held Osborn's arms to the ground and raised his lower body upward and then sent his knees crashing down into the goblin's throat. Osborn flinched, if that much and overpowered Peter once again and grabbed him by his neck. Peter was flung down the street, crashing into a parked car's windshield. Peter felt the glass pierce into his back and groaned as he rolled over and pulled it out. He panted as he looked up and then froze.

A pair of blue eyes locked onto his and for a moment, Peter stopped breathing. A blonde girl sat in the driver's seat with her hands on her head. She was panicked and appeared to be cut under her eye. Her mouth opened wide and Peter saw the reflection in the window that caused her face to change. Peter had to move quickly. He punched a hole into the windshield and grabbed the young woman inside and raced away just as Osborn's fist crashed down into the hood of the car. Osborn roared and leapt after him while the young woman screamed in his ear.

Peter turned and pressed on his wrists with his fingers hard, firing off a web ball that smacked directly into Osborn's eye. Osborn growled and fell into the ground below. Peter smirked and sighed as he swung through the streets. The young woman squeezed Peter's neck and sighed.

"Thank you, so much." she said.

"No problem. It's what I do." Peter said as he thought back on Osborn. He had to go back and face him. "Is there somewhere that I can drop you off? I've got a monster to fight." Peter said. The young woman nodded.

"Yes, my father's down in front of the Tower." she said. Peter raised an eyebrow as he descended to the street.

"Oh really? One of the officers?" he asked.

"Yes, the commanding officer. Lieutenant George Stacy." she said.

_Holy crap, I have the police lieutenant's daughter in my arms. _Peter thought as he landed in front of the Tower and watched as Gwen ran over to her father. The grizzled and grim lieutenant's face brightened as his daughter ran into his arms and he squeezed her tightly. He traded a few words with her and then looked up at Spider-Man. The message of thanks that his eyes sent were very clear. Peter wanted to stay and smile at the father/daughter duo but an explosion off where he left the goblin caught his attention. Peter nodded over to the lieutenant and leapt into the air and went towards the direction of the explosion.

When he made it to the site, the cars all around were on fire. The foul smell of gas hit Peter's nose and he looked around and saw some gasoline dripping out of the tank of a car. His eyes then caught something else. There was someone inside of the car and there were banging on the window. Peter could hear their muffled cries for assistance only faintly and he leapt toward the car. As he did, reaching out to try and grab something, Peter's head vibrated violently.

The car exploded, setting off a chain reaction in front of Peter, blowing him back. Metal, glass and flame ripped through his costume and his skin as he fell to the ground. Peter opened his mouth to release an inaudible cry of pain as he laid on the ground. The only thought that relayed in his mind besides how much pain he was in was the indisputable fact that Osborn had set this up for him. Peter gripped his side and groaned as tears began to flow down his cheeks.

Peter crawled towards one of the shops on the street and gingerly stood to face the glass window. His entire costume was in ruin, hanging on by mere pieces. It looked like his body had been ran through a shredder. His mask was ripped apart, only covering his mouth and a part of his forehead. His chest was exposed except for the bottom legs of his spider emblem that stretched down to his belly button and his pants were ripped up to the knees. On top of all of that, Peter was covered in scratches, cuts and bruises. He looked like he had just gotten out of a fight with a wolverine...or the Wolverine.

Peter spat some of his blood on the ground and panted softly as he felt his body try desperately to heal itself. It would take hours, maybe even an entire day for the deep gashes to heal completely. He didn't have that kind of time. A scream burst out from the top of the Tower. MJ's scream, followed by Osborn's cackling laugh. Peter's eyes scaled up the Tower's 110 stories. It would be a long climb. Peter leapt up to the shop's roof, gritting his teeth as the pain shot through his body. He had to ignore it. He had to push himself further. His family's lives were on the line.

Peter ascended up the side of the Tower in quick yet labored leaps and bounds. Every time he seemed to stretch himself upward, it felt like a new wound opened up on his body. He could feel his blood dripping down his skin, it's warmth contrasting with the chilling air that ripped through the space around Peter as he made it back to where he had left his aunt and girlfriend. Peter crawled through the destroyed wall. He squinted his eyes as he limped forward, holding his side as his blood slowly flowed through his fingers.

"Aunt Mae? MJ?" Peter called out weakly, his voice echoing around the room.

"_**Outside**_..." Osborn's voice slithered through the room. Like a moth beckoned to a flame, Peter followed the sound. He walked to the sound of the swirling winds and the feeling of the winter winds. Peter froze when he saw Osborn. Standing on the edge of the building, Osborn held Mary Jane in one hand and Aunt Mae in the other. Osborn grinned as he saw Peter approach and MJ squirmed.

"Why?" Peter asked, struggling to hold back his emotions. Osborn cackled.

"You chose to play the hero, boy. You must realize that these choices come with consequences. Thus, I present you with one." Osborn growled. Peter bit his lip.

"No...please..." he said.

"I'm going to drop these two. Only you have the power to save them...but only one. Whether you save the old woman or the girl...someone you love dies. Now..." Osborn said. Peter's eyes widened.

"NO!" he screamed as he ran forward, ignoring the pain in his body as he approached Osborn. As he did, Osborn dropped MJ and threw Aunt Mae further down the street. Peter skid to a halt and without thinking, went for his aunt. Aunt Mae screamed as she fell but Peter wouldn't let her fall for long. His webs hit the buildings around her and he slung himself forward, grabbing his aunt and then swirling around the Tower to get Mary Jane.

Peter tied a webs around his aunt's hands and let her go. As she fell, the webbing caught wind under it and she slowly sailed to the ground. Peter swung faster than he had ever felt himself swing, ignoring the pain in his arms and his body. He ignored the cold winds hitting his open wounds. The blood that blew into his eyes. His only focus was MJ. And he saw her. MJ appeared to be falling directly in front of him. If he swung fast enough, he'd get to her in time. He'd beat Osborn at his game. Mary looked down and when she saw Peter swinging, Peter thought he saw her smile. The most beautiful, tearful smile he had ever seen.

Osborn hit Peter in his side, grabbing him around his waist and slung him away from his chance. Peter looked up into Osborn's eyes and the green goblin snarled. "You can only save one..." he said.

Then he threw him.

-/-

Mary Jane fell through the air in what appeared to be cold slow motion. She saw Peter swinging towards her and for a moment it felt as if she was free falling on the trapeze waiting to be caught. Then the chance to be rescued was snatched out of her grasp. As she fell now, she didn't let out a scream. All she could do was reach for Peter as he reached out to her. The cold winds blew her hair into her eyes and temporarily she was blinded to the fact that she was about to die. Her mind began to conjure fantasies of graduating high school with Peter. College. What their first time would be like. Peter's marriage proposal. Their first child and his developing spider powers. A tear rolled out of MJ's eye and flew above her as she fell and she smiled.

_I love you, Peter Benjamin Parker._ Mary Jane thought, finally.

The impact of the ground and the blackness that covered her afterwards didn't even hurt.

-/-

Peter was limp as his body plummeted to the ground. He crashed through the roof of a building and landing on the ground with a thud. He thought he heard some of his bones break when he hit the floor. He didn't care anymore. Every shred of will he had left that would've urged him to press on and fight had been sapped away from him. Mary Jane was dead. Peter hoped that Osborn would come down now and finish the job on him.

Peter picked his head up and stared forward. There was a giant glass podium mere steps above him with a choir stand and a decorated glass portrait of Jesus behind it. Peter realized immediately that he laid bleeding and broken on the altar where most broken people would come for healing and strength to continue living. Ironic. All Peter wanted was to die. All the pain he had suffered was coming onto him now. Growing up without his parents, being bullied most of his life, losing his uncle and now his girlfriend. All because he had to be born different, with gifts that nobody understood but everyone coveted. It made him a loner.

Now, Peter laid here alone once again.

What would he do now? What could he do? Even if he wanted to fight, he couldn't beat Osborn. He outmatched Peter at every turn, setting traps and taking the people he loved away from him. What would he fight for?

_**Avenge her. **_a voice spoke in Peter's head, familiar but not his own. _**We will avenge**_** her.** It said again.

Peter felt strength in his legs and managed to bring himself to kneel at the altar. All he needed was strength. All he needed was the strength to destroy Norman Osborn and to avenge Mary Jane's death. Peter had only ever said prayers before going to bed when he was a child, but now, he found himself pleading. _Give me strength. Give me the power to right this wrong. Please..._

Peter felt strength come back to his body. He felt his wounds start to close and heal with a cooling sensation that gave him relief. He looked down at his arms that had been shredded by glass and metal. From his cuts, he saw something peculiar. Something black was moving.

_What is this? _Peter thought as the black substance slithered over his arms, healing his wounds and covering him where his costume had been shredded before taking over the areas that the remnants of his torn costume had covered, leaving a sleek black design. Peter raised his hands and looked all over his body as the black substance-organism-crawled over him and covered his entire body. Peter saw the ebon organism crawl over and cover his eyes before giving way to clear vision, clearer than he had ever possessed with the glass he put in his original mask. Peter flexed his muscles in the new black suit and all he could feel was power.

Peter felt a mixture of rage and joy. In his moment of weakness, his prayers had miraculously been answered. He didn't know where the black substance came from or why it came to him now, but he didn't care. With his wounds healed and his vitality restored, Peter was ready. His head vibrated lightly, alerting him to something that was coming.

Osborn crashed down through the roof and stared at Peter, growling as he did. Peter turned his head fractionally towards him. For once, the goblin didn't rush toward Peter immediately. He didn't ask questions either and soon his insanity overweighed his cautiousness and he ran for Peter. Peter almost didn't feel his body react. He moved so quickly that Peter's vision blurred but he still managed to hit and grab Osborn by his waist and raised him above his head before slamming him into the ground.

The fear in Osborn's eyes was laughable. Peter held the goblin in the air and with what seemed like a simple toss, threw Osborn through the front doors of the church and sent him down the street into the next building. Peter smirked under his mask. The power...the raw emotions that fueled him...it felt good. He loved it. His smirk turned into a frown as he balled his fist and he felt the black suit change its nature accordingly. He had the power he asked for. There was only one thing left now.

**Vengeance.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next, He Who Fights Monsters: The Abyss<em>**


	12. He Who Fights Monsters: The Abyss

Peter felt _amazing_. More amazing than he had felt in his entire existence. Yet, the emotions he felt wouldn't allow him to be elated over the power he felt. His heart was heavy and he felt tremendously grieved but most of all, he was angry. That was what fueled him and kept him moving forward. That and the fact that the murderer of his girlfriend was now nowhere near a match for him. It was Osborn that scampered away from Peter as he slowly paced towards him in the building he had thrown him into. It was Osborn that had fear in his eyes and a pounding heart that the new black suit that enveloped Peter's body allowed him to hear. Ossborn cowered before him and Peter loved it.

The green goblin struggled to his feet and wiped his mouth as some of his wounds began to heal. "W-what the hell happened to you?!" he roared. "I broke you! I threw you! You should be dead!" Osborn said. Peter's anger was sparked and he felt something start to twitch on his shoulders. In his shadow, he saw several tendril-like appendages swing behind him.

"I'm not." Peter said, clenching his fist. **_But soon you will_ _be_**. The dark secondary thought crept into Peter's and almost exited through Peter's mouth. But he filtered it out. The unrestricted and grave thoughts that only briefly made appearances in his mind earlier had started to come after every sentence Peter finished...ever since this black substance had started to cover him. Peter felt deep down that he should've been worried but in actuality, he was everything but. Every step he took was imbued with power and Peter could tell that Osborn felt it.

"It doesn't matter. Whatever has happened to you, I will still accomplish my goal. You will die, Parker." Osborn said, defiantly. The green goblin growled and flexed his muscles.

"I think you're talking out of fear now. You're done and I'm going to enjoy making you suffer until somebody saves you from me and locks you in a prison." the tendrils on Peter's suit waved behind him and the young hero glowered. He was unsure if he meant his words. He didn't want Osborn to just suffer. He wanted vengeance for Mary Jane. And he would get it, one way or the other.

Peter flung himself himself forward, his head vibrating lightly as Osborn swung a punch at him. After dodging one blow, Peter's head vibrated again. Before he could make his body move, he felt it move on it's own, the black suit enhancing his reflexes briefly. Osborn spat and growled in anger and grabbed for Peter. The young man flipped into the air, before straightening out his body as he hit the top of his jump. Thinking quickly, Peter shot a web line at a brick and flung it at Osborn.

The green goblin watched the brick fly by him and Peter grinned as one of his tendrils shot forward and struck Osborn in the chest and grabbed hold of him. The tendril retracted back into Peter's suit, simultaneously pulling him towards Osborn. But he was coming in far too hot. Peter's vision blurred as the distance between he and Osborn closed and the black suit failed to clear his line of sight in time. His head vibrated but Peter couldn't tell where the attack would come from. He found out when Osborn's arms wrapped around him as his momentum sent them flying out of the building lobby out into the street.

Peter groaned as Osborn held him close to his chest, squeezing him tightly. Osborn's golden eyes gleamed with malice as he gazed into Peter's mask. Peter struggled to wiggle out of Osborn's arms but the monster's grip was too tight. Something began to ripple on his body. The black suit. It was responding to his duress. In a swift motion, Peter's black suit sprouted spiked tendrils that dug in Osborn's arms and chest. Blood spurted onto Peter's mask and Osborn howled as he released him. Peter flipped backwards as the spikes receded back into his body. Osborn clutched at his chest, his crimson blood dripping between his fingers as he panted. Steam slowly rose from his wounds and Peter watched as they closed back within a few moments.

Peter didn't know whether he wanted to grin with satisfaction or feel weirded out by the fact that he wanted to grin right now. A few things had come to his attention in his last exchange with Osborn. He was incredibly resilient. Whatever wounds Peter inflicted on him could be taken care of quickly by his healing factor, granted to him by the super soldier serum running through his veins. This also meant that Peter could drag the fight on as long as he wanted, unleashing his rage on Osborn until finally he made the decision on whether he would allow Osborn to continue to live or not.

With a silent exhalation, Peter leapt forward again. Osborn's arm lashed out quickly, smacking Peter into the side of a car. The green goblin leapt forward, roaring as he drove his clawed hand forward. Peter slid to the side and Osborn's hand plunged into the car. The monster ripped his arms backward, pulling the car door out and turned on Peter, whipping his hand around in wide-arcing strikes. Peter slid back on the icy roads, ducking and dodging until he made an error in his footing and lost his balance. Peter's body seemed to straighten as he felt the black suit stabilize him enough for him to avoid a decapitating strike from the car door.

Osborn's knee then flew towards Peter's face. Peter crossed his arms over his face to brace himself for the impact. The young man thought he heard one of his bones crack as he was sent flying backwards onto the ground. Peter looked up and saw Osborn plummeting towards, with a wide, fanged grin planted on his face. As Osborn came down, Peter had only one thought.

_Tendril Spike._

Peter held his hand up towards Osborn and as his thoughts connected with the black suit, his hand formed a sharpened tip that extended into a spear. Osborn's face as he caught sight of Peter's tendril spike twisted as he anticipated the pain that was to come. The green goblin shifted his body and landed on his feet, Peter's tendril stabbing him in the stomach instead of his chest where Peter had intended to strike. Ignoring the pain, Osborn grabbed Peter by his throat and squeezed.

"What happened boy!? Where's all that anger you had? Weren't you supposed to be making me suffer? Or did you forget about your little girlfriend?" Osborn slammed Peter's head down into hard, ice-covered road. "You may have been rejuvenated somehow by this new suit of yours...but you are still **_weak_**. Perhaps you need another reminder of how pointless your attempt to be the hero is." Osborn leaned down to Peter and grinned. "Where's your Aunt Mae? When I find her, I'll rip her head from her body and show you the disappointment on her face after I tell her how you didn't have the will to save her!" Osborn shouted.

Peter's heart raced and something in his brain clicked and exploded. The tendril in Osborn's stomach pulsated and expanded. The green goblin's eyes widened and his mouth gaped open. Peter stood to his feet, raising Osborn above his head as the monster's blood started to pour down on the street and his black suit. Staring up at Osborn, Peter heard himself growl.

"You're dead." he said. Peter threw Osborn off of the end of the tendril and the green monster went sprawling across the ground. Peter paced towards him, ripping a sign out of the ground with a tendril as he walked towards the downed goblin. Osborn looked up at Peter and the young boy broke the street sign in two, creating to jagged sword-like weapons. The black suit's tendrils took hold of the broken pieces of the sign and raised them above Peter's head, rotating the metal pieces. Osborn attempted to rise to his feet and immediately, Peter threw the two signs into Osborn's chest. Osborn yelled and fell back down. Peter paced around Osborn, his fist squeezed unto a ball.

"I don't have the will to save her? I don't have the will to save her?" Peter seethed. Osborn coughed up blood and then smirked at Peter.

"No...you don't." he said. Peter nodded and turned his head. A tendril shot from his shoulder and latched onto a car and dragged it over towards him. Without a second's hesitation, Peter lifted the car and sent it crashing down onto Osborn's face. The metal twisted in Peter's arms and he raised the car above his head as he looked down at Osborn's bloody visage. Peter brought the car down onto Osborn once again. As he did, he felt hot tears began to flow from his eyes and roll down his cheeks. He continued to slam the car onto Osborn as he felt himself finally weep.

"YOU KILLED HER! YOU TOOK HER FROM ME! MY BEST FRIEND! YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" Peter yelled as the metal continued to crunch against Osborn's body. Peter didn't know whether or not he cared if Osborn was still alive underneath the car. He didn't know if he had crushed Osborn's skull or destroyed his organs. He didn't care about anything anymore...

"Spider-Man! You have to stop!" a voice called out. Peter held the car above him, panting. His arms stung from the effort he put into slamming the car down. The front bumper of the car fell to the ground in front of Peter and the young hero turned his head to be sure that the voice he heard was the person who thought it was. Behind him, a bald black man with an eyepatch and a goatee stood with a pistol pointed at him. Peter narrowed his eyes and exhaled. It was his godfather, Nick Fury.

"So you finally show up? Now, after all this time, you decide to show your face?" Peter said. Nick Fury nodded.

"Yes. I'm late...I know that. I also know that if you don't stop, you'll end doing something you'll regret and I'm going to have to arrest you." Fury said. Peter dropped the car to the ground and whirled his entire body around to face Fury.

"Arrest _me_? Have you not been paying attention to what the hell is going on here?" he pointed at Osborn's bloody body. "This bastard damn near killed his own son, kidnapped my loved ones and _killed _my fucking girlfriend...and you're going to arrest me? Are you out of your mind?" Peter yelled. He felt his black suit start to pulsate again, tendrils starting to form on his body. Fury's face didn't change nor his position. His pistol stayed raised at Peter's face.

"Mary Jane is not dead. She's alive." Fury said. Peter paused and then shook his head.

"No...no, I don't believe you. I-I saw her fall." he said.

"Did you see her hit the ground?" Fury asked. Peter gulped and sighed.

"No." Fury began to walk forward, lowering his pistol as he got closer to Peter.

"If you let me take care of this situation, I will take you to her and I will tell you about the black...substance on you. Just trust me, boy and leave him." Nick Fury said. He grabbed Peter by the nape of his neck and looked into his mask. "This is bigger than you. You are your father's legacy. The Parker name is yours alone. Don't destroy it." Fury said. Peter looked up at Fury's face and then looked around. It had just occurred to him that a crowd of people had surrounded him and Osborn. How long they had been watching their exchange, he didn't know. He needed to He wrenched away from his godfather's grasp and turned back towards Osborn, looking down at his body.

Before Peter could say anything, the goblin's golden eyes burst open and he grabbed for Peter, roaring as he did. Peter's felt his Spider-Sense rock his brain as he dodged backwards, but it wasn't coming from Osborn's direction. It was coming from Fury. Peter ducked and watched as a bullet flew over him and went into Osborn's chest. Peter expected Osborn to simply shrug it off and keep coming but instead, the green monster gripped his chest and gurgled as he fell down. Peter could hear the sizzling of the wound. The smell of Osborn's flesh burning was strongly acidic and backed away to escape the smell.

"What did you shoot him with?" Peter asked. Nick Fury holstered his pistol and walked towards Osborn's convulsing body.

"Adamantium bullet, tipped with liquid carbonadium, an acidic property that destroys tissue at a molecular level faster than the body can heal. Especially useful against those with healing factors like you two." Fury said, glancing over his shoulder. From the crowd, three individuals ran into the interior of the circle. Two went towards Osborn and cuffed him while one person spoke briefly with Fury. Peter looked around, searching for any sight of his aunt or his supposedly living girlfriend but saw nothing. When he had stopped looking at the crowd, Peter saw Fury and the person he spoke with approaching him.

"Where is she?" Peter asked. Nick Fury nodded to his subordinate and the man tapped Peter's shoulder.

"Follow me, kid." he said. Nick Fury waved them away.

"I'll talk to you after I have Osborn situated." Fury said. Peter nodded before following Fury's man. The two parted the crowd of people as they slowly began to disperse, murmuring to each other as Peter walked past them. Peter could almost sense their fear and confusion at his black suit. Considering what they had probably seen him almost do to Osborn, he could understand. He had saved New York from Osborn and from the terror of Wilson Fisk...yet he received nothing. Did the people appreciate him? They surely didn't love him...but now, he was sure that they feared him.

Fury's underling led Peter into an empty storefront, pressing on several tiles on the wall that opened up an entirely new area. People raced around inside. Peter noticed a golden emblem on all of their shoulders that read underneath the amber eagle, "S.H.I.E.L.D." A government base behind a blown out 7-Eleven was probably the most conspicuous and ridiculous thing Peter could've thought of, but the randomness fit what he knew about his godfather's shadow organization. Which was basically nothing.

The makeshift S.H.I.E.L.D. operating base was small but Peter noted all the powerful computers and cameras set up in the room. There weren't many people operating, it appeared that this small team Fury had brought with him was efficient enough to handle all of the equipment with ease. Nick Fury's subordinate turned to Peter and smirked.

"You take your mask off, kid. Everyone in here knows who you are." he said. Peter raised an eyebrow and then nodded. As he thought to take his mask off, the black suit crawled back from the crown of his head to his shoulders. Fury's man shuddered. "That's kind of creepy. Are you sure it's safe?" he asked. Peter shook his head.

"I honestly don't know." he replied, looking down at his hands as the two walked forward. Fury's subordinate lead Peter to the back corner of the room where a giant rack with a curtain shielded something. The man tapped Peter's shoulder and pointed to the curtain.

"She's behind those curtains. Director Fury should be with you in a little bit." he said. Peter nodded to the man and took in a deep breath, releasing it as he pulled the curtain back. Mary Jane laid in the bed, her cardiac monitor beeping steadily, albeit slowly. Peter's relief and excitement was then paused by shock as he saw two people sitting beside the bed. Peter's mouth dropped slowly as he locked eyes with his Aunt Mae and Felicia Hardy, dressed in her Black Cat costume.

Aunt Mae hopped to her feet and rushed towards Peter, wrapping her arms around Peter's neck and squeezing him tightly in her arms. "Oh, Peter! My baby!" she cried. Peter did his best not to squeeze his aunt with all of his strength, instead pulling back as much as he could. While he held his aunt, he felt compelled to tell her something he had been hiding for months, something she could clearly see now.

"Aunt Mae...I'm..." Peter said. Aunt Mae patted his back.

"I know. I always have." she whispered into his ear. She then pulled away and looked into his eyes, placing her hand on his cheek. "And I'm proud of you." she said. Peter smiled, for the first time in hours and sighed as he looked over at Felicia. The pair locked eyes and Aunt Mae moved through the curtain and out of the room, gracefully. When Aunt Mae had left the room, Peter and Felicia stared at each other in silence until Felicia spoke.

"She's alive..." she said, looking over at Mary Jane. Felicia smiled and then covered her mouth. "You know...I never saw how truly beautiful she was until she was laying in my arms unconscious. Just something about a beautiful girl at peace." Felicia said. Peter gulped.

"How did you know where to come?" he asked. Felicia shrugged.

"I watched the news and heard the sirens outside of my house. So, I went to see what all the fuss was about. Come to find out, the neighborhood hero was engaged in a fight with a giant green monster. Then...I saw her fall." Felicia said.

"I couldn't see her after she dropped past the buildings...I tried to get her but..." Peter paused and then began to speak again. "Did you catch her?" he asked. Felicia shook her head.

"No. I couldn't make it to her in time." Peter crossed his arms.

"Then...how is she alive?" he asked. Felicia looked up at the ceiling.

"I have the ability to manipulate probabilities. Mostly effecting the fortune of others and turning it into my favor. That's one of the reasons I took the name 'Black Cat'. My probability powers also effect the chances of things happening or not happening. So, in short, I altered the probability of Mary dying." Felicia said. Peter's eyes widened. That explained why bullets seemed to drop near her and the attacks by the Enforcers failed against her.

"With powers like that...you could do anything." Peter said softly. Felicia nodded.

"I could...but there's a limit. Using it for small things like making people trip is alright, but practically reversing her death...it nearly killed me." Felicia brushed her hair back. "I held her in my arms to make sure I had actually succeeded in saving her then, it was like I had a heart attack. Luckily enough, these S.H.I.E.L.D. medics were on the scene and saved me. I shouldn't even be out of bed now, but I knew you were coming so..." Felicia said. Peter shook his head.

"I-I don't understand. I mean, I'm beyond grateful and thankful that you saved Mary. But why nearly sacrifice yourself to save the girl that's with the one you love?" Peter asked. Felicia smiled and walked over to Peter, hugging him and planting her lips softly on his cheek.

"You answered your own question. It's because I love you. I don't know where the sudden maturity or heroism rose up from...but seeing you hurting and knowing I could've done something to prevent it would've destroyed me more than watching you be with her." Felicia said, her emerald green eyes looking over Peter's body. "By the way...I don't where you got the black suit from, but it's very nice. I'd keep it." she said, as she slowly walked through the curtain. After Felicia was gone, Peter walked over to Mary Jane's bed side and gently took her by the hand.

"I'm so sorry." Peter said, not knowing if Mary could hear him or not. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I'm sorry you were almost taken from me and this world. It won't happen again. I promise." Peter said.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, son." Fury said as he walked into the room and place a hand on Peter's shoulder. Peter turned his head and scoffed.

"Like you?" he said. Fury chuckled and shook his head.

"Teenagers...I guess you think I owe you something, huh?" Fury said. Peter frowned and stood up.

"You owe me sixteen years of my life...you owe me an explanation as to why you haven't shown your face, why you didn't answer when I called for your help and why you only seem to show up when shit could possibly turn back on you!" Peter yelled. Fury rubbed the bridge of his nose and then stared at Peter with a stoic focus.

"Let me remind you that I am the Director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, a government organization that is asked with dealing with people like you on a daily basis. Forgive me if I don't have time to ask you about your grades at the end of every quarter because I'm trying to prevent the world from being overrun by violent superhuman extremists that would nothing better than to see this entire planet in a fiery maelstrom of anarchy and chaos." Fury said in a calm, yet intense voice. "And for the record, I have kept every promise I've made to you and your father."

"No, you haven't." Peter's frown deepened. "This entire time...you knew. You knew that Norman Osborn was responsible for killing my mother. But you withheld the information from me. Why?! If I had known-"

"If you had known, you would've gone to the Tower to find Osborn and do what you almost did in the middle of the street in front of hundreds of onlookers tonight." Fury said. Peter looked away and Fury continued. "You're young. You have a brilliant mind and a great heart. You aren't a bad kid, but you're impulsive when you're concerned about the ones you love. If I had told you about Osborn, you would've been a murderer and then I would've had to either cover for you or arrest you." Peter nodded and backed down.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"I don't need your damn apologies. I need your understanding." Fury said. He then took in a deep breath and exhaled. "This black suit you have...it's a living organism and alien in origin. I could give you all the information that you'd want to know _or _I could let someone that lived with that thing inside of them tell you." Peter raised and eyebrow and Nick Fury reached into his pocket and tossed a black and white composition book at Peter. The young boy caught it and looked on the inside, reading. His eyes widened and he looked up at Fury.

"This is..."

"Your father's journal, yes. Your father discovered this organism was living inside of him around the age of fifteen and spent the remainder of his life doing research on its origin and its functions. In summary, your father concluded that the black organism was an alien endosymbiont, traveling within the cells of it's host. The relationship is obligatory as neither the symbiote or its host can survive without the other. Your father also noticed something else. The symbiote is influenced by the emotional and physical state of its host, feeding off of epinephrine, the same hormone used to formulate the super soldier serum that also runs in your veins. Because of this, if the host is emotionally unstable, the symbiote can become highly erratic and dangerous." Fury said. Peter slowly nodded.

"I get it." he said.

"Do you?" Fury asked. He folded his arms. "Just so there's absolutely no doubt at what I'm getting, let me be crystalline in my clarity. You can keep that thing inside you because taking it out of you will kill you. But if I so much as have a dream that you've lose control of it, I will personally collect the greatest surgeons and scientific minds on the planet to strip it from your bloodstream. Clear?" Fury said. Peter sighed and slowly nodded.

"Yeah." Peter said. Fury straightened himself up and turned towards the curtain.

"Good." he said. "And just so there's no secrets here, I'm transporting our good friend Norman Osborn to a S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier where he'll be held for questioning before I decide which prison I'm going to put him in." he walked towards the curtains and then paused. "Oh and kid, remember...I've got my eye on you." Fury pushed past the curtains and clapped his hands. Peter heard the operatives start to rustle about and collect their things. As Peter wondered what was going on, Fury's subordinate from earlier entered the space and waved at Peter.

"Hey, kid, we're going to move your girlfriend and aunt to the Empire State University Hospital. It'll be for about an hour. If you want to come too then?" the man said. Peter started to nod then stopped.

"No, that's okay. I...have something I need to do first." Peter said. Fury's subordinate nodded and Peter went towards Mary's bed and softly kissed her lips, almost weeping at the warmth he felt. This was real. Mary was really alive.

After kissing Mary Jane, Peter was led back towards the entrance of the S.H.I.E.L.D. bunker and let out. The briskness of the air hit Peter's face and he felt the symbiote quickly cover and insulate him from the cold. Peter crouched and leapt into the air, jumping higher than he ever had before. The young hero shot a web onto the side of a building and whirled forward. The suit felt amazing and Peter could still feel it supplying his body with much needed warmth and energy. Although Peter was overjoyed and relishing in the fact that Mary Jane and Aunt Mae were safe, he still had a few dark thoughts and concerns circling around his head.

Despite saving his Aunt, Peter didn't know whether or not they could even afford to repair their home. Aunt Mae faced bills on top of bills and Peter's Daily Bugle job was barely doing enough to compensate, let alone take care of his family. He needed a way to make money and provide for his aunt, but Peter had absolutely no idea how. Then there was the matter of Fisk...

Peter knew for a certainty that Osborn hadn't acted alone. The men that had been hired to kidnap MJ and Aunt Mae belonged to someone with enough power and money to organize such a hit. The only crime boss in New York that wasn't either dead or incarcerated was Richard Fisk. Fisk working against Peter didn't exactly surprise him, however, Fisk working with Osborn only cast fear in Peter's heart. If he had any ties to Osborn, Fisk had to have known who Peter was. He not only targeted Spider-Man, but he targeted Peter as a person. Because of his actions, Peter had nearly lost the two people that he loved most in the world.

As Peter's anger started to grow, he could a chill slither up his spine and into his brain. _**Teach Fisk a lesson. He'll never mess with us again.**_

Peter agreed with the thoughts that seemed to be invading his mind. He should teach Fisk a lesson. If the defeat of Osborn wasn't enough for the man that was surely watching him from his tower, a more hands on approach would definitely convince the man...and a personal visit could also help Peter's money situation. As Peter made his way towards the FiskTech Headquarters, a smirk crossed his face that he'd have a hard time wiping off. He had an idea.

The symbiote hardened itself as Peter crashed through the large glass window that allowed Richard Fisk to look over the city from his office. Peter heard a few cries of surprise and saw a few figures in the shadows readying guns. With barely a thought, Peter sent tendrils towards each gunman, slamming them against the wall and holding them. The tendrils pulsated and stretched as Peter made his way towards Richard Fisk, who sat at his desk holding a glass of liquor. The redheaded man swirled the glass in hand, the ice tingling against it the inside.

"Fancy seeing you here." the redhead slurred, clearly drunk. Peter scoffed and slapped the liquor away from Fisk. The man looked up at Peter and sighed. "Great...wasted my fucking drink. What do you want, hero?" Fisk said. Peter leaned forward and grabbed Fisk by his shirt collar.

"I need you to sober up." he said. "I know you worked with Nogg to kidnap my family." Peter's words seemed to expunge all of the liquor from Richard's body and the color from his face as he quickly sobered up and stared sheepishly into Peter's mask.

"I did. I really didn't have a choice in the matter." Fisk said. Peter frowned and let Fisk down.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Fisk straightened his shirt, burped, pardoned himself and then spoke.

"This Nogg character...he practically pulled a woman's vertebrae out of her body as he made his negotiations with me. We had a mutual enemy, The Hand, which he promised to take care of. In exchange, I lent him a few men to complete his work. He told me who the targets were and that they were connected to a 'Peter Parker', but I didn't realize it was you until...well, a few drinks in." Richard said. Peter cocked his head to the side and let out an inaudible exhale.

"Let's put our cards on the table, then. You know who I am and where I stay as well as who my loved ones are. I know where your office is. I know about your dirty dealings under the table. And I know how to twist your neck until your vertebrae pops out." Peter said. Richard Fisk nodded.

"Yes, I think that's pretty well understood. What are you getting at?" Fisk asked. Peter loosened his grip o Fisk's neck and lowered him to the ground.

"Is that job offer still on the table?" he asked. Richard looked surprised for a moment before chuckling and dusting his suit off.

"Yes, yes, it is," he replied. Peter nodded.

"Good." the young man sighed inwardly. "I'll work for you, but I have three conditions that you'll need to agree to. One, I'm not killing any of your competitors so don't even ask. Two, don't go out bragging about any connections you may have to 'Spider-Man'. If I catch word that you're doing so, this is finished." Richard Fisk nodded.

"And the third?" he said. Peter stared forward as he felt voices creep into his head.

"While I work for you, my name isn't Spider-Man." Richard raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? So what do I call you?" he asked. Peter thought briefly. He was more dangerous now. Full of power and potency. He was stronger, faster and aggressive. He was the most dangerous part of the spider. With that, he felt the voice enter back into his head and whisper to him. Peter closed his eyes as he felt the word begin to flow from him with power and certainty.

"**Venom**."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next, Spider-Man Rebirth: Revelations<strong>_


End file.
